What happens in high school, stays in high school
by MyImaginaryFriendBeff
Summary: Sakura Ino Tenten and Hinata are in their own band and still in high school. Sasuke Naruto Neji and Shikamaru are just the same thing. They get together and everything is perfect. But what happens when something bad happens to Sakura and Sasuke isnt there
1. Chapter 1

What Happens in High School Stays in High School

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are Cheerleaders, in a band, and the most popular and smartest girls in school! Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru are Basketball players, in a band, and the most popular and smartest (aside from Naruto) guys in school! What if something happens that will make Sakura's life either miserable or just plain sad and Sasuke isnt there for her...?

[SasuSaku] NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen

**Chapter 1: The voice (dont mind the **_**FLASH! **_**and the **_**RECORD! **_**stuff k? it will show later)**

**Sakura:**

Ring

Ring

Ring

" oh gahd... shut up! " said the pink haired girl while throwing her alarm clock in the through her door into the hallway.

_man...now i have to freakin buy a new alarm clock... _ she thought while getting a towel on her way to her bathroom. It was 4:00 Am.

Sakura Haruno. Captain of the cheerleading squad, lead singer and lead guitar in their band, student body president of Konoha Leaf High and to top off all of her problems...fan boys...**(by the way, they are all seniors here)**

Sakura got out of the shower still in her towel and went straight to her closet.

She put on her uniform which consists of a small plain blouse, a tie with a Leaf logo on the bottom,a short green skirt, long white socks up to her knees and black shoes.

She then lazily combed her hair, put her line to the right side of her head **(you know the line that seperates two sides of your hair)**, and finished off with a clip right above her ear with a cherry blossom at the end.

She grabbed her bag and went straight for the door. While she was walking to school she took out a clip board from her bag and started to read out loud her to-do list for the day...

It was 5:40 Am

" lets see... first, I gotta finish off our routine for cheer, I have to practice with pig (ino), ten (tenten) and hina (hinata) for the battle of the bands, I have to finish the work of the vice president who never attends to meetings, and last... I have to think of a new way to get rid of my fan boys..."

she mumbled the last part of what she said when she noticed a bunch of her fanboys following her. She then stopped, turned around, looked them each straight in the eye, gave them her sweetest smile, thought fast and said,

" oh! hey guys! Uhmm...Im so sorry but I forgot to bring my books to school today... so its good news for you because that i means you dont have to carry them! I insist on you guys to go ahead of me to school, I wouldnt want you guys to be late... "

Her fan boys looked at her with hearts in their eyes while one said,

" oh, my poor Cherry Blosssom! You must have been so busy with all your works for today that you forgot to bring your books for your daily needs! Please use my books instead so you will not lose your youthfulness with stress!Yosh! " **(yep.. that was Lee)**

Her fan boys then started to fight on who's books are to be borrowed by Sakura.

Sakura's sweat dropped and when she saw that they werent paying any more attention to her, she made a run for it.

She then finally made it to school and ran straight for her classroom. While walking to her classroom she glanced at the other classrooms and saw a boy, the same batch/age as her looking out the window, wearing the school's uniform, which concludes of a white polo shirt with a leaf logo on the top right pocket, black pants and black shoes. Her heart started to beat fast she then felt her face start to heat up, so she hurried to to classroom right next to it which was hers.

She wasn't really lying when she told her fan boys that she didnt have her books, she acctually left it on top of her desk on the previous day. She forgot them because of a short noctice meeting with the student council. **(back to Sakura )**

"_man... maybe it is time that i'll move on.... i mean THAT guy is pretty hott... he seems like the quiet type too... oh yeah... isnt he in the basketball_ _team? Deng.. and I thought he could be the one... i bet he's just another dumb jock that thinks he's all that... _

After having that thought, she felt all bumbed out so she picked up her guitar **( their homeroom teacher is their music teacher, so she lets Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata keep their instruments in the classroom) **and started to sing " My All " by Mariah Carrey

Sakura:

_Oh... oh...oh...._

_Im thinking of you..._

_in my sleepless solitude tonight_

_if its wrong to love you..._

_then my heart just wont let me be right_

_cuz im drowned in you and i wont pull through without you by my side... _

Ino walks through the hallway and hears Sakura singing.. _man.. she really needs to get a life and stop singing all these depressing songs _ she thought while smirking to herself.

_Id give my all to have_

_just one more night with you_

_id risk my life to feel _

_your body next to mine _

_cuz i cant go on_

_living in the memory of our song _

_i.. give my all_

_for your love tonight_

Ino:

_Baby can you feel me_

_imagining im looking in your eyes_

_i can see you clearly_

_vividly emblazoned in my mind_

_and yet your so far_

_like a distant star _

_im wishing on tonight_

When Sakura heard Ino singing, she smiled and watched her friend go straight to her locker and get her books, which was right across from their classroom.

Sakura:

_Id give my all to have_

_just one more night with you_

_id risk my life to feel _

_your body next to mine _

_cuz i cant go on!_

_living in the memory of our song _

_id.. give my all_

_for your love tonight_

While Sakura was singing the chorus, Ino closed her locker, put some more touches of powder on her face, smiled at Sakura and went straight for the drums. Sakura still singing, looked at Ino with a confused face. **(Ino is on bass and is the back up singer but all of them can sing and play eachothers instruments)**

" It's ok... I don't think Ten **(Tenten)** would mind! " Ino said when she saw her pink haired friend's face.

Sakura nodded, and Ino fixed the other mic closer to her face so she could reach it while playing the drums, then started to do the beat to the song.

Sakura and Ino:

_Oh...oh....oh....oh....oh...._

They both smiled at eachother when they heard their two voices in harmony. **(Sakura sang the regular key/tone and Ino sung the higher key/tone)**

Sakura:

_Id give my all to have_

_just one more night with you_

_id risk my life to feel _

_your body next to mine _

_cuz i cant go on!_

_living in the memory of our song _

_id.. give my all_

_for your love tonight..._

The song ended and Sakura faced to Ino and Gave her a sad smile.

"Okay, whats wrong now, forehead girl?... why are you so depressed so early today?" Ino asked Sakura in a sarcastic tone

" Ino-pig... I think i have a crush! but.... hes....hes.... an ass! "Sakura replied in a sad and fun tone

" Oh my god! Me too! What kind of ass? cold-hearted ass, im-better-than-you ass, or im-a-smart-but-lazy type of ass?... theres a lot more, but mine is the last one! "

" I would say... the first one! "

" Ok! but one question though...."

" He's a jock " They both said at the same time

" Ok, so that covers the stuck up, rich, playboy, im-too-good-for-you, and the ill go out with you for a week just cuz your hott type of ass " Ino said in a bumbed out tone

" oh gahd... "

" Everything? " ino asked, sakura then nodded

Sakura and Ino then started to play the song "Everything" by Fefe Dobson

Sakura:

_Ao...Lada deo.... Ao.... Lada deo.... La de da...._

_Sometimes i give into sadness sometimes i dont_

_do do do do _

Ino:

_oh_

Sakura:

_at times im part of the madness sometimes i wont_

_givin to you_

Sakura and Ino:

_you see the way i have been _

_driftin down a river to nowhere_

Sakura:

_and your giving me nothing_

Tenten and Hinata came through the doors of konoha leaf high together. They heard Sakura singing her part, so they joined Ino in singing the back up vocals. Tenten then saw that Ino was on the drums, so she gave the blonde a playful glare, pointed at Ino's bass and said,

" honey, get your ass off the drums, and go to bass, before i do it for you "

Ino then laughed, nodded and went torwards the bass. Hinata just glanced at her keyboard and started to doodle, since the keyboard wasnt needed in that song.

Sakura and Ino:

_But if your ready to be my everything_

_if your ready to see it through this time_

_and if your ready for love then_

_this i will bring_

_well im not gonna wait for you forever this time_

Sakura:

_Lade do... ao... lada deo.... ladi da_

**(then they continue the song blah blah blah, now to Sasuke's point of view!)**

**Sasuke:**

Ring

Ring

Sasuke hits the alarm clock at the right spot for it to shut up, then he quietly gets up and takes a shower. He then comes out of the shower in his full uniform. **(hes rich, so his maids already put a towel and his clothes in his bathroom) **It was 4:30 Am.

Sasuke Uchiha. Captain of the basketball team, lead singer and lead guitar in their band, and vice president for the student council for Konoha Leaf high and...to top all of his luck...fan girls.

Sasuke then grabed his bag, went down stairs to find Shikamaru waiting for him.

" man.. this is so troublesome... i went out of the way last night and set my alarm clock at 4:00 am but ended up waking up before it rang... so troublesome..." Shikamaru lazily said to Sasuke while looking at the door

" Hn... lets go" Sasuke replied with no emotion on his face.

Sasuke and Shikamaru then noticed a bunch of boys crowding right across the street from where they were walking.

" I would say.... run for it " Shikamaru said while staring at the the girl who was being crowded around from. And as if she heard him, she mad a run for it.

" Nice...." the lazy brown haired boy said at the girls actions

They both ended up in their classroom. Shikamaru went to the office to check out if it was true that they were gonna switch classes. Sasuke just stared outside of the window and noticed a reflection of a girl behind him **(he saw her reflection in the window) **_isnt that the girl that was being fanboyed?... shes pretty cute... but too bad... she might just be another typical fan girl..._ he thought when he saw her glance into his classroom and moved on walking into the classroom next to his...funny thing though.. he didnt notice her pink hair.

A couple of seconds later... he hears a guitar playing and then a angelic voice singing.

_Oh... oh...oh...._

_Im thinking of you..._

_in my sleepless solitude tonight_

_if its wrong to love you..._

_then my heart just wont let me be right_

_cuz im drowned in you and i wont pull through without you by my side... _

He began to fall in love with the voice and kept wondering who it could have been. So he went to sit in a seat that was infront of a small hole in the wall that gives view of the other classroom next to theirs._**FLASH!**_

He looked through the hole and saw the back of a pink haired girl holding a guitar.

_that's the girl from earlier....she might not be a fan girl after all... usually they have high pitched voices.. this one is angelic like... _he thought being hipmotized by the voice...

Shikamaru then came back to find Sasuke in a different chair with his eyes closed.

Right when Shikamaru was about to call Sasuke, he heard a peaceful like voice.

_Baby can you feel me_

_imagining im looking in your eyes_

_i can see you clearly_

_vividly emblazoned in my mind_

_and yet your so far_

_like a distant star _

_im wishing on tonight_

He looked out the door and saw a girl with long blonde hair in a pony tail with long bangs in front of half of her face, with blue sapphire-like eyes, singing. He couldnt keep her eyes off the girl. She then was done singing her part, was already at her locker carrying her books.

She closed her locker, turned around and noticed him staring at her. She looked at him when she noticed this feeling and put on a little smile, took out her compact powder and started to pad some on her face, smiled at Shikamaru and then looked back at the classroom with the smile still on her face. _**FLASH!**_

" hey, Sasuke... did you see that chick?... Damn, she was hott..." Shikamaru said while turning to Sasuke with a dreamy face on.

" What Im more interested about is the other voice...the girl that was being surrounded by boys this morning..." Sasuke said, looking through the small hole.

When they heard that the girls stopped singing and playing, the two boys looked at eachother with a emotionless face.

" It's too bad their in that class though.. i heard all the girls there were fan girls..." the brown haired teen said with his eyes closed...

_i knew it was too good to be true..._ Sasuke thought

The boys heard the girls start to sing a different song, while Neji and Naruto arrived inside of the classroom.

Just like Sasuke and Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto were dumbstrucked by hearing Tenten and Hinata sing. _**FLASH!**_

" -sigh- even though i hear Hinata's voice everyday, her singing never stops to surprise me-" right after Naruto finishes his sentence Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji Dog pile Naruto and forced him to tell them who the girls are and why he knows them. _**FLASH!**_

"ok! ok! ok! god! calm down! Their the nicest girls i know!... uh......uh.....uh..... ahhh!!!!! the pressure!!!!!!!!!"

" calm down idiot... Were not rushing you just tell us who they are! " Neji shouted to Naruto

Naruto then settled down and calmly said," they are the nicest girls i know, they are actually the only girls i know that arent YOUR guyses fan girls. They are practically- wait, they ARE my only friends in class. That's exactically why i bribed grandma Tsunade to make you three transfer to my class with Sake. So that people wont think im gay...which IM NOT! "

Ring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" oh no! the bell rang! I gotto go! see you later temes! Lazy Ass! **(teme-bastard) **" Naruto shouted while running out the door

"So were gonna be classmates with them huh?" Neji said with an emotionless face

" Hn "

" ...troublesome..."

**Free Funny Filipino (Tagalog Jokes! )**

**Ama: Hoy Anak! Huwag kang babakla-bakla ha!**

**Anak: Hindi po itay, Punta nga po ako sa basketball court ngayon eh!**

**Ama: yun! astig!**

**Anak: Mama. nakita niyo po ba pompoms ko?**

**Dad: Son dont act gay ok?**

**Son: Of course not Dad! im actually going to the basketball court today!**

**Dad: Ok! Cool!**

**Son: Hey Mom, have you seen my pompoms?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: 1st day together**

"ohayo Hinata-chan! Ino-boar! Tenten! Sakura-Chyyyaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed while running torwards the four girls and gave them all a big hug.

" Good morning Naruto " Sakura replied while her sweat dropped

" go-good mo-mor-moring na-naruto.... ho-how wa-was your try-tryouts for bas-basket-basketball yesterday.....?" stuttered Hinata nervously

" let go of me now of i will get my kunais out for some hunting " Tenten threatened with a playful glare and a sarcastic voice

" Naruto...LET GO OF US NOW!!!!!!" Ino screamed in his ear

" ok! ok! Everyone is so energenic this morning for some reason... Basketball tryouts were really good! I got in! and i saw one of my bestfriends from grade school there too! Hes the captain of the team! I made 2 new friends too! i even made a deal with grandma Tsunade so that they could be switched to our class!" Naruto shouted in their ear

" YOU WHAT?! " The four screamed at the same time, right before their teacher came in the classroom.

" Ok, settle down class... I would like you guys to meet your new classmates! " Kurenai said to the class while pointing at the doors

Naruto had a big smile on his face while waiting for his friends to come in the room, Sakura was writing a song, Ino was filing her nails, Tenten was sharpening her kunai while listening and picking out the music they could dance to for cheerleading with her ipod, Hinata was continuing her drawing from this morning which was the uniform for cheering.

" These students are to be transfered to this class from Gai's class next door to us... now please introduce youselves for us and tell us your hobbies and such " Kurenai said

Neji went first " Im Neji Hyuga I play the bass and Im in basketball "

" Hyuga huh? So you must be related to Hinata? -hinata looks up from hearing her name and gives a small smile to her older cousin and neji gives a small nod- I would guess... you two are cousins? - Neji nodded- Ok so... next "

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and said " Sasuke Uchiha... "

Kurenai then looks at him and gives him a keep-talking look. Sasuke saw this and continued.

"...I play the guitar and Im captain in basketball...."

Shikamaru then butted in and said " Shikamaru Nara.... key board.... also in basketball..."

Everyone's sweat dropped and Kurenai gave a small laugh and said,

" ok then.... ummmm.... Neji you can sit next to your cousin... Weapons, please move to the seat next to you for Neji to sit in your seat, Sasuke, you can sit next to... _lets do a little matchmaking between the two groups...._Naruto please move over to the other seat next to Ms. Haruno so that Sasuke can sit next to Blossom... And Shikamaru... just sit next to Drop Dead... please raise your hand for Shikamaru to see you, Ms. Yamanaka."

**( since they are in a band and cheerleaders, they have their own nicknames, they are Kurenai's favorite students so she calls them by their nicknames... Sakura is Cherry Blossom, Ino is Drop Dead Georgeous, Tenten is Weapons Mistress and Hinata is White Eyes Girl ) **

The seating Arrangement is like this:

Shikamaru - Ino - Sasuke - Sakura - Naruto - Hinata - Neji - Tenten _**FLASH!**_

(they are all in the front row)

The girls didnt really pay attention to who they were seated next to, Hinata just continued drawing, Tenten started to write down the song she should mix for cheer, Sakura was now writing down reminders for new dance moves to teach the squad, and Ino was now looking at the cloth materials she had in her bag for the cheer uniforms.

" Ok, class I have the results of your music quiz from yesterday! oh, and dont worry boys, i have all of you papers here... The highest is... oh! there are two this time! Its Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha! They both have the perfect score of 35! Ok now... Tenten has 32, Hinata Hyuga 30 and Ino Yamanaka 28, Neji Hyuga 33, and I dont see Shikamaru's paper here.... maybe I just misplaced it..." Kurenai then started to look over her desk for Shikamaru's paper...

" no need Kurenai-sensei, i was too lazy to take the quiz so i didnt take it " Shikamaru carelessly said

everyones sweatdropped

" _Cheerleaders and Basketball Players please go to the gym now for practice. Thank you and have a good day to the rest of you. " _Shizune, the assistant of the principle said through the speaker.

Kurenai spoke up and said, " Ok, you heard Shizune, chop chop! Go to the gym! Oh, and boys may i know your school names? " her meaning their nicknames that the school gave them

Sasuke spoke up and said, " Ice cube "

Neji said, "White eyes boy"

Shikamaru said, "lazy ass"

the Naruto butted in and shouted, " Ramen boy! Believe it! "

Kurenai just chuckled then said, " ok, cherry blossom, drop dead gourgeous, weapons mistress, white eyes girl, ice cube, white eyes boy, lazy ass and ramen boy you may now go to the gym and bring your bags just in case " while pointing at each one of them while saying their nicknames

Sasuke was the first to walk out the door with a basketball in his hands, then followed by Shikamaru and Neji. The girls went out next with pom poms in their hands. Ino was the first to walk out then followed by Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto with the guy's bags.

" Hey Hinata-chan! I finally understand why they call you White Eyes girl! You have pretty White Eyes and because your a girl and Neji-teme is a boy! " Naruto stupidly said

" uhh...yah...that is why...its a good thing you understand.. most people dont really notice that..." Hinata nervously said

Neji then bonked naruto on the head and lectured him about flirting with Hinata. Hinata just smiled at Neji and Neji just gave a small nod.

Sakura noticed how the two Hyugas acted to eachother, and couldnt help but asking Hinata, " Umm... Hina... Why is your cousin so... iono... quiet? "

Hinata looked at Sakura then smiled, " We had family problems since we were little... we were always treated differently... so we didnt get along much during our childhood... but we are ok now but we just arent THAT close... but he still cares... like how you saw him hit Naruto..."

Sakura nodded in agreement and Tenten suddenly pushed her head between the two,took the CD player out of Sakura's hold and says, " who cares if hes quiet, hes hott! too bad hes a jock though..." _**FLASH!**_

"I know..." Ino and Sakura said at the same time, remembering their conversation early that morning.

**At the gym...**

**Basketball...**

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru were playing basketball, they were all so concentrated on the game until... _**FLASH!**_

" Hey temes! Hey temes! TEMES!!!!!!!!!! " Naruto annoyed to three

" WHAT DOBE?! "

" What do you think of the girls you sit by? "

" troublesome.... I didnt even look at her yet..."

" Hn... "

" I agree with Uchiha... We didnt look at them cuz they might be fangirls and might think that were checkin them out or something... " Neji added, understanding what the Uchiha meant

" AGAIN, they are not fangirls! teme! you and 'Blossom' got the same perfect score on the quiz yesterday! Do you think fangirls can do that?! " Naruto cleared out to them using air quotes when saying 'Blossom'

" Oh yeah.... what is up with those names anyway? I mean, we have those names cuz were in a band and because were in the basketball team... why do those girls have one?" Neji asked

Sasuke and Shikamaru were also confused by the names, but the Uchiha just stayed quiet and listened for Naruto's answer while Shikamaru was too lazy to add a side comment to Neji's question...

" Oh! didnt Kurenai already tell you? 'Blossom' is short for 'Cherry Blossom', 'Drop Dead' is short for 'Drop Dead Gourgeous',while 'Weapons' is ' Weapons Mistress' and last 'Eyes' is short for 'White Eyes girl'... but it looks like we cant call her 'Eyes' anymore cuz Neji is here now.... so there are two 'Eyes' ! " Naruto explained

" No, Dobe... we meant Why they- " before Sasuke got to finish his sentence,

a bunch of girls or cheerleaders to exact were screaming out,

" SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHIKA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!'

"NEJI-KUN!!!!!"

"YOURE SO GOOD AT PLAYING!"

"PLEASE MARRY ME!"

etc...

" GOD! CAPTAIN! YOUR SQUAD IS OUT OF CONTROL! " Naruto shouted out, pointing and the crazy fanclub while looking at a group of four girls sitting on the bench things **(you know chairs that look like benches at the side of a basketball court or gym) **

" Girls! Please get over here! We got the sketches for our uniforms for next week! And we have the music mix and new dances i gotta teach you! " The girl from the group of four which (the three guessed) the captain of the cheerleading squad.

" See... i told you they werent fan-" Naruto was about to finish what he was saying until he noticed, that his friends were not paying attention to him.

naruto just gave up on talking to then, so he just joined them in playing basketball with the rest of the team. _**FLASH!**_

**Cheerleading...**

The four girls arrived at the gym, finding the rest of the squad at the side of the court screaming out,

" SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHIKA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!'

"NEJI-KUN!!!!!"

"YOURE SO GOOD AT PLAYING!"

"PLEASE MARRY ME!"

etc...

Sakura just laughed at the thought of some guys getting fangirled just like how she got fanboyed that morning, Ino gave a slight smirk at the sight of her squadmates, Tenten rolled her eyes while Hinata just kept drawing. _**FLASH!**_

" hahahaha... poor guy.... at least they know how WE feel when we get fanboyed huh, girls? the pink haired girl said while putting one of her pom poms in the other hand (so that shes holding both) and started to practice the new dance that she was going to teach her squad..

" I wonder how theyre gonna push them away? " Tenten said while plugging in the CD player and connecting her ipod to it.

" I wonder who they are.... I bet theyre just the typical stuck up basketball players... " Ino added while taking out some cloth from her bag.

" Im done! Its hott and comfortable! " Hinata told her friends while showing them her sketch

" GOD! CAPTAIN! YOUR SQUAD IS OUT OF CONTROL! " they heard a familiar voice shout

" Girls! Please get over here! We got the sketches for our uniforms for next week! And we have the music mix and new dances i gotta teach you! " Sakura ordered the rest of the squad

The other cheerleaders went back to where the four girls were and started to huddle around Hinata and waited for her to show them the uniform sketches...

Hinata blushed at all the attention they were giving her and showed them her drawing.

" the cloth is supposed to be stretchable and comfortable, so that we can move around without hurting ourselves or ripping the uniform..." Hinata said

Ino whispered something to Hinata, Hinata gave a slight giggle then nodded to her friend.

" Ok I got all the cloths here so you guys just pick out which one is best for the uniform and tell me so that i can start making them..." the blonde haired, blue eyed girl said while holding a bunch of green and white cloths in her hand.

When they finally picked out the cloth that they were gonna use, Sakura showed them the new dance steps for their cheer and the new real'cheer' that they wer gonna shout out

" ok so its starts like this: when they call us out , we go into formation and start to dance and shout out the cheer:

' HERE WE ARE GIVE WAY, THE LEAF SHINOBIS ARE HERE RIGHT NOW! CAN YOU HEAR US NOW, THE LEAF SHINOBIS ARE HERE RIGHT NOW! SHINOBIS ARE HERE, WERE GONNA ROCK THIS PLACE WITH OUR CHEER! OUR AIM IS VICTORY WERE GONNA REACH THE CHAMPIONSHIP!'

Then start jogging to your next formation while shouting:

' GO GO GO GO GO! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! WIN WIN WIN WIN WIN!'

then when you see that everyones in their proper place we start on:

' HEY THE SOUND! WERE THE SHINOBI! HEY YOU OTO WERE SHINOBI! HEY, WHATS IT? YOU! WERE THE SHINOBI! '

after were done with the dance to that, we move to our next formation then cheer:

' WE W-E ARE A-R-E S-H-I-N-O-B-I SHINOBI! ROCK AND WIN

at the end of that part you and your partner face your back torwards eachother, chain your arms together, and the taller one from the both of you, bend so that the shorter one can easily kick both their feet in the air. Then after that move, you both clap, the shorter one puts her hand down while the taller one puts her hands up then alternate. Right after you do that, you go to your next formation slowely while cheering:

'WE ARE THE BEST FROM THE WEST. YOU ARE THE BEAST FROM THE EAST AND FROM THE SOUTH WE WIL SHOUT AND FROM THE NORTH YOU WILL HEAR THAT WE... ARE LEAF SHINOBIS!'

with that end, Naruto will start the music and then we start to dance.

The first song is Streetz Melting, then it cuts off and starts to play Smack that (by Akon) ...

you got all that?! " Sakura said panting from showing them the whole cheer

" ... see! thats the exact reason why youre the captain of this squad! " Ino said while giving Sakura a big smile

the rest of the squad started clapping from her performance

" Ok ok... thats enough of the clapping... I still need to teach you the dance to Streetz Meting and Smack that! so cmon! lets start!" the pink haired captain told the girls

After all the girls memorized the dance the bell rang for lunch time...

**At lunch...**

" Deng Saki...(Sakura) your really good at making those cheers up... and you even thought of a good dance to it too... How do you do it? " Tenten asked Sakura while they were eating in their table with the rest of the squad.

" I usually make them up during class... Im still surprised that i havent gotten introuble yet! I dont listen in class..." Sakura replied while stuffing her mouth with an Onigiri **(i think thats a food)**

" Its true... she doesnt listen in class and yet shes always the highest on our tests! Its like that giant forehead has eyes on it! " Ino said while saying the last part sarcastically

" What? so her real eyes think of the cheer while the ones on her forehead listen to our teachers? " Hinata said while smiling

" yeah, thats what i mean...hey Sak! are we gonna practice again after lunch? " Ino asked with a quizzled look on her face

" Well, we got the dance and the cheer done... so wanna just go back to class?... "

everyone looked at Sakura like she some kind of Alien. When the pink haired girl saw this she added more to her sentence

" ....or.... we can go back to the gym while us four help Ino with the uniforms and the rest of the squad fangirls the basketball players? "

" YEAH! " the three and the rest of the squad shouted.

Sakura's sweat dropped at the sight that they dont wanna go back to class

**They all went back to the gym...**

The boys just continued playing basketball and the girls just finished making the uniforms when...

" _All students who are planning on competing in the Battle-of-the-Band_ s_, please procede to the Mater dei Auditorium or the ' MDA'_ _ also known as ' the stage _'_.Thank you and have a good day. " _They heard Shizune say through the speaker.

**for the girls...**

" Sak, Ten, Hina! lets go! lets continue the butt kicking to four years in a row! " Ino said to the three girls excitedly, they all nodded in agreement and started to walk torwards the door.

" We have to get our instruments in our classroom first! " Hinata added while they continued walking out of the gym

**for the boys...**

" Hey, didnt you guys say that you have a band? why dont you guys compete! " Naruto shouted in their ears

" We dont have a drummer, dobe..." the Uchiha replied in a annoyed voice

" Plus we didnt bring our instruments...." Shikamaru added lazily

" I know how to play the drums! 'Weapons' taught me how! and I could just ask the girls if we can borrow theirs! " Naruto shout with a big amile on his face

" You sure they will let us borrow theirs and are you sure that youre good at playing? " Neji asked

" Of course theyll let us! I told you already that they are super nice! and AGAIN, 'Weapons' taught me! She's the best drummer i know! " Naruto replied

" troulblesome... he got taught by a girl... i say hes in..."

"Ah... "

" fine your in... come on... lets go to the MDA..." said Neji

Naruto put on the biggest smile you could every imagine and hurried out of the gym...

the three just put their hand in their pockets and slowely walked out of the gym, following Naruto.

**In the MDA...**

" Ok guys! please write your bandnames, nicknames,and leader in this form right here, and the winner from last years Battle-of-the-Bands, please go on the stage now. " Kurenai said through the mic while holding up a clipboard with a plain piece of paper on it...

The four boys went to fill out the form while the four girls went up to Kurenai.

Before the girls got to say anything they heard drums and a keyboard singing on stage...

Kin:

_I just want you close_

_where you can stay forever_

_you can be sure_

_and it will only get better_

_you and me together tihrough the days and nights_

_i dont worry cuz everythings gonna be alright_

_people get talking_

_they could say what they like_

_but all i know is everythings gonna be all right_

It was Kin and Tuyaya playing and singing "No one" (by Alicia Keys). Tuyaya on the guitar, Kin with a mic and other not-cheerleader fangirls of Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru playing drums and keyboard.

" What the hell are they doing on my stage?! " Kurenai shouted.

Kin and Tuyaya ignored her shouting and continued singing

Kin and Tuyaya:

_no one no one no one_

_is getting in the way _

_with what im feeling_

_no one no one no one_

_is gettin in the way with what i feel for you_

Kin and Tuyaya... Kin. A long black haired girl who was always jealous of Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata because of their beauty, charm, brains and how nice they were, so she and Tuyaya did everything just to bring them down... did everything just like trying to beat them in Battle-of-the-Bands ever since freshman year... and they still havnt suceeded.

Tuyaya. A wanna-be Sakura, she dyed her hair pink just like Sakura's but accidentally made it a darker shade of pink. Instead of looking better than Sakura, she got bullied and teased about it. Kin noticed Tuyaya's hatred for the group so they joined together and tried to do everything just to be better than them.

_you you_

_is gettin in the way with what i feel for you_

Kin:

_When the rain is pouring down_

_and my heart is hurting_

_you will always be around_

_you and me together through the days and nights..._

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru sat down in the chairs, infront of the stage, and listened to the singing and the off-beat instruments playing.

" dobe... these were the people that won last year?!" Sasuke asked Naruto

" ha! they wish... they just wanted to get your guyses attention so they went onstage before Sak and them... " Naruto replied

" Before who-" Sasuke didnt finish because of Kurenai screaming

" get off the stage now before i disqualify you! "

Kin, Tuyaya and the other girls went down from the stage. While Kin was walking to sit behind the row of the four boys, she gave Sasuke a wink and a flying kiss, Sasuke just glared at her and watched four girls get on the stage.

" Ok, now for the REAL winners of last years battle of the bands..." Kurenai annouced

" Those are the girls im talking about.. the one you sit by, the ones that arent fangirls, the ones that are super smart and super nice AND the ones you will borrow the instruments from...the one on the guitar is named Sakura or Cherry Blossom, the one on bass is named Ino or Drop Dead Gourgeous, Tenten or Weapons Mistress is the one on drums and Hinata the cute one, is on the keyboard aka White eyes girl. "

The three guys were hypmotized by the girls on the stage and they all thought the same thing.

_thats the girl from this morning..._

Tenten hit her two drum sticks together three times and sakura started to play the guitar the same time as Tenten on the drums and Ino on the bass, Hinata did the same beat as Ino using her keyboard. They were playing "Roses" (by: meg & dia)

Sakura:

_Turn around theres those eyes again_

_turn around making different setups_

_watch those cruel dark sillouets disapear_

_a hundred bodies fill this room_

_and all the faces over and done_

_pain is far in foreign to us_

Sakura and Ino(Ino on back up):

_I dont even know you_

_you wont even know im gone_

_was it something i did wrong?_

_roses roses cold_

_roses roses sold out_

Sakura was looking around the room to find something to keep her eyes on, then she noticed someone staring at her. She looked in the direction she felt It and saw that Sasuke was looking at her. He smirked at her and she made a sweet smile while singing _**RECORD!**_

Sakura:

_turn around reds and whites again_

_id sell my kicks for run more road to_

_leave us hand in hand _

Sakura and Ino:

_why are some girls so naive?_

_he didnt unbutton your blouse to see_

_a better view of your heart_

_oh you cant blame me for trying_

_I dont even know you_

_you wont even know im gone_

_was it something i did wrong?_

Eversince they first looked at eachother, it was like they couldnt take their eyes off eachother. They felt as if they were the only ones in the room.

_roses roses cold_

_roses roses sold out_

_roses roses cold_

_roses roses sold out_

_sing it soft make it flow_

_apples parachute the boys back down_

_feel it all overflow_

Everyone started to notice this, especially Ino who kept glancing at her to him _someone finally came along huh..._ Ino thought

Sakura:

_and i know the modern way to feel_

Ino:

_i dont even know you _

_you wont even know im gone_

Sakura and Ino:

_i dont even know you_

_you wont even know im gone_

_was it something i did wrong?_

_was it something i did wrong?_

Sakura:

_Was it something i did wrong....?_

Sakura then gave a last smile at Sasuke and turned to Kurenai.

" Ok, good job! Now lets have each of you sing one song... Drop Dead? Please sing for us next..." Kurenai said

The three girls looked torwards Ino and Ino whispered," 'Before I fall in Love' "

(by Coco lee)

The three nodded and Hinata started to play the keyboard at the same time, Tenten started playing a soft beat. Sakura just made the mic closer to her and also started strumming her guitar.

Ino:

_my heart_

_says weve got something real_

_can i trust the way i feel?_

_cuz my heart's been fooled before_

_am i just seeing what i want to see?_

_or is it true_

_could you really be?_

_someone to have and hold_

_with all my heart and soul_

_i need to know before i fall in love_

_someone who'd stay around_

_through all my ups and downs _

_please tell me now_

_before i fall in love.._

Ino was used to being infront of a lot of people, so she didnt have a hard time on singing. Just like Sakura, she felt hard eyes on her so she checked out who it was and saw the guys from that morning

_**Flashback:**_

_When Sakura heard Ino singing, she smiled and watched her friend go straight to her locker and get her books, which was right across from their classroom...._

_While Sakura was singing the chorus, Ino closed her locker, glanced at the classroom next to theirs and noticed a handsome boy looking at her, so she wanted to look cool infront of him so she put some more touches of powder on her face, made one more glance at the boy, smiled at him and went straight for her classroom._

_**End of Flashback**_

When she saw Shikamaru, she gave him a wink and a smile. Shikamaru blushed at her actions and ino laughed a little while continuing to sing _**RECORD!**_

_I have the point of no return_

_so afraid of getting hurt_

_but i wanna take a chance_

_oh please..._

_give me a reason to believe_

_say your the one_

_that youll always be_

_someone to have and hold_

_with all my heart and soul_

_i need to know before i fall in love_

_someone who'd stay around through all my ups and downs _

_please tell me now_

_before i fall in love.._

The exact samething happened to Ino and Shikamaru... they couldnt stop looking at eachother. Again, everyone noticed this especiall Sakura who was looking at the both of them the whole time... _looks like im not the only one..._ she thought while smiling at her bestfriend.

_its been so hard for me_

_to give my heart away_

_but i would give my everything_

_just to hear you say_

Ino and Sakura (Sak on back up):

_someone to have and hold_

_with all my heart and soul_

_i need to know before i fall in love_

_someone who'd stay around_

_through all my ups and downs _

_please tell me now_

_before i fall in love.._

Ino:

_before i fall...._

_in love..._

she was done with the song, she gave one last look at Shikamaru and looked torwards Kurenai. " good job! ok now.... Weapons next! "

the four looked at eachother and Tenten then whispered " but guys! i only know one song! "

" 'Do i need a reason' it is then! " said Hinata ( by: D'Sound)

They all nodded and moved their instruments to the side so the audience can have a better view of Tenten. Tenten got hold of a mic and made it closer to her face, she was cautious that she might make a mistake but got over it when she ate a peice of bubble gum and started to first do the beat of the song followed by Sakura's guitar and Hinata's keyboard, then Ino's bass.

Tenten:

_today when i saw you_

_i knew it was just like the first time_

_when you met my eyes _

_i came close_

_and it felt like the first time _

_hmm..._

_to hold back my fear_

Tenten and Hinata (Hinata back up):

_and feel you so near_

_iv never been this far before_

Tenten:

_to hold back my fear_

_and feel you so near_

_im scared of falling in too deep this time.._

_Do i need a reason to tell you why im singing you this song_

_do i need a reason to show you that i know where i belong_

_whenever i am weary i read my, this feeling that i have_

_i am so much stronger now_

_thankful? yes i am_

Tenten then noticed someone looking at her and looked in that direction. She saw Neji and she looked at him with no emotion. Neji nodded a "sup" nod and Tenten just smirked and nodded while she was singing and chewing her gum. _**RECORD!**_

**(ok... and then the rest of the song blah blah blah... the cant stop looking at eachother... blah blah blah everyone noticed this blah blah blah... especially Hinata blah blah blah....then Hinata is nervous when kurenai told her to sing... she sang "Crazy love" by Kim Chiu and Naruto gave her a thumbs up when she looked nervouse, she blushed and so on.... the same thing over again, then the boys play and the girls didnt pay attention cuz Kurenai was talking to them etc.)**

The four boy and girls did not get to make contact the rest of the day but they couldnt stop thinking about eachother

**Free Funny Filipino (Tagalog Jokes! )**

**Pedro: Miss, Pabili po ng ballpen**

**Miss: sorry po sir, Wala po kaming ballpen**

***Inis na lumabas si Pedro sa tindahan***

**Pedro: My God! Penshoppe walang Ballpen?! anu kaya yun?!**

**Peter: Miss can i buy a pen?**

**Miss: Sorry sir, but we dont have pens**

***Peter left the store, mad***

**Peter: My God! Penshoppe that doesnt have pens? What the hell is that?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** **the chat before the day of show time**

**(cheer leading/basketball/ battle of the bands)**

Hinata and Neji walked home together...

" You sang good the other day Hinata-sama..." Neji started a conversation

" uh.. thank you Neji-niisan... i ummm... i saw you.... looking at Ten-chan when she was singing... do... do you uh.... like her?...."

Neji just looked down and blushed... he silently cursed his face for getting heated up and Hinata just laughed at her cousin's actions

" Hinata-sama...please dont tell anyone...I umm... I didnt know that you were in a band with your friends..."

" oh yeah... we win every year...usually cuz Saku-chan and Ino-chan are really good at singing..."

" you sing good too Hinata-sama... oh and what did you guys do during class, while we were gone?" Neji asked ** (the boy still dont know that the girls are cheerleaders)**

" oh, we werent- "

_Dareka no koe ni namae wo_

_yobarete me wo samasu_

_aoi-_

"hello?..." Hinata picked up her cellphone

_hello? hina? _

" oh hi ten-chan... whats up? " Neji blushed at her name

_hi hina! i talked to Saki, ino and naruto earlier and they said that we should chat online so we can talk about cheer and the battle of the bands!_

" oh yeah ok... ill make a chat room then... Ill name it ' konoha leaf high shinobis' k?"

_yeah. ok! so umm chat with you later!_

" k bye! "

Hinata and Neji made it to the hyuga compound and they both went their seperate ways homes.

Neji heard Hinata say something about a chat room and the name of it, so he texted Sasuke and Shikamaru to join in their chatroom...

_Ramenboy24 has joined the chatroom_

Cherry_Blossom_23: hey naruto! :D

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: hey gay guy! (gay meaning weird) jk ^_~

-DropxDeadxGourgeous-: hey... look whos here... hinata... :O

_White_Eyes_Girl_: INO!!!! oh uh .... hey naruto ^^

Ramenboy24: o.O uhh hi guys!! hi hinata... :)

Cherry_Blossom_23: ok so heres the plan... right after we cheer our last cheer, naruto u start to play the CD make sure to start it on num 1 ok?

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: then after we dance the first part which is the chorus you switch it to num 2 and forward it fast to the chorus

Ramenboy24: ok i get it so when is ur guyses performance anyway?

-DropxDeadxGourgeous-: its tomorrow, the same day as ur basketball game!!

Ramenboy24: oh right... i forgot :P...

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: how can u forget sumtin like dat?! .

Ramenboy24: u cant blame me! u guys are da ones dat made me tryout for basketball C8

Cherry_Blossom_23: well... why do u think we suggested that?

Ramenboy24: cuz..... iono! cuz u guys got bored with hangin around wit me or sumtin?! O.o

_White_Eyes_Girl_: no.... its not that... its cuz we wanted you to have more friends :)

-DropxDeadxGourgeous-: yah.. cuz if u havnt noticed... ppl r calling u gay for hangin around wit us XD

_White_Eyes_Girl_: we like ur company! but...u no... we care abt u n all... so we dont like seeing u be teased and all...

-DropxDeadxGourgeous-: right... WE...

Cherry_Blossom_23: yah thats true... and besides.. youll get popular too! :D

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: yah! and look. u got friends aredy!

-DropxDeadxGourgeous-: AND youll get hott while playing basketball

Ramenboy24: ok.....

__White_Eyes_Boy_ has joined the chatroom_

_White_Eyes_Girl_: niisan! watr u doing here?!

_Dark_Avenger17 has joined the chatroom_

Cherry_Blossom_23: Hina... these better not be fan boys...

-DropxDeadxGourgeous-: cuz if they are... i swear.. i will never chat with u again...

__xLazyxAssx_ hs joined the chatroom_

_White_Eyes_Boy_: hi hinata-sama

_xLazyxAssx_: sup...

Dark_Avenger17: hn...

_White_Eyes_Girl_: niisan! y r u here?!

Ramenboy24: oh hi guys! wat brings u here?

_White_Eyes_Boy_:IDIOT!

_xLazyxAssx_:LOSER!

Dark_Avenger17: DOBE!

_White_Eyes_Girl_: dont call naruto that!

_White_Eyes_Boy_: wat r u doing here, naruto?!

Cherry_Blossom_23: actually the real question is wat r YOU 3 doing here?!

Ramenboy24: yah! wat r u doing here?!

-DropxDeadxGourgeous-: FYI Naruto was invited to chat with us

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: unlike sum ppl here...

_White_Eyes_Boy_: ok.. well enough of that... we go to konoha leaf high too

_White_Eyes_Girl_: oh really...

_xLazyxAssx_: wer seniors too watr ur guyses names?

Cherry_Blossom_23: cherry blossom XD

-DropxDeadxGourgeous-: drop dead gourgeous :P

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: weapons mistress .

_White_Eyes_Girl_: white eyes girl... lol

Dark_Avenger17: psh... so thats how it is ei? ice cube

_xLazyxAssx_: lazy ass

_White_Eyes_Boy_: white eyes boy

Ramenboy24: well u all no my name!

Cherry_Blossom_23: so wat r u guys? basketball players?

Dark_Avenger17: yah... y? u fangirls?

-DropxDeadxGourgeous-: no.. wer cheerleaders..y? u fanboys?

_xLazyxAssx_: ur cheerleaders?! neji... did we get the right room?

_White_Eyes_Boy_: yeah we did... my cousins here... so i guess this is right

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: oh... so u dont allow ur cousin to hang out with cheerleaders? is that it?

_White_Eyes_Boy_: well maybe it is!

Cherry_Blossom_23: wats up wit u guys n cheerleaders huh?

Dark_Avenger17:oh.. nothing their just... stupid, playgirls, conceited, selfish and fangirlish!

_xLazyxAssx_: well wats up wit u n basketball players?!

-DropxDeadxGourgeous-:ummmm lets see.... oh! their stuck up, stupid, rich playboys that think that theyre all that!

_White_Eyes_Girl_: u guys stop fighting... niisan... u and ur friends have no right to talk that way about my freinds... especially about cheerleaders... and girls... i think the same way about basketball players but... my niisan is one so i guess they arent that bad after all..

Cherry_Blossom_23: maybe so... naruto... u promise that u wont be like THEM ok?

-DropxDeadxGourgeous-: yah.... cuz we would be super guilty if u end up being like them just cuz of us...

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: yah naruto... and sorry hina...

Cherry_Blossom_23: yeah srry

-DropxDeadxGourgeous-: sars (sorry)

-DropxDeadxGourgeous-: well?

_xLazyxAssx_: wat?

Cherry_Blossom_23:arent u gonna take back wat u said abt us cheerleaders?

Dark_Avenger17: no

_White_Eyes_Boy_: i didnt want to insult ur freinds hinata-sama but i still think the same way abt cheerleaders...

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: ass...

_White_Eyes_Boy_: watd u say?!

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: i said 'ass'! or r u blind?!

_White_Eyes_Boy_: u better take that back cheerleader!

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: or wat? ur gonna throw basketballs at me?

_xLazyxAssx_: y? watl u do? throw pom poms in our face?!

-DropxDeadxGourgeous-: u back off u lazy ass basketball player!

Cherry_Blossom_23: u guys gotta stop...

Dark_Avenger17: well u started it...

Cherry_Blossom_23: dude... y the hell do u want to still fight abt this and make this argument bigger than it already is?!

Dark_Avenger17: fine...

Dark_Avenger17: neji... stop fighting with the weapons watever... shikamaru... stop fighting with the dead drop sumtin...

Ramenboy: yeah... u guys should stop... u guys type too fast... it hurts my eyes...

_White_Eyes_Girl_: yah lets just start over...im Hinata for the others who dont know...

Cherry_Blossom_23: Sakura

-DropxDeadxGourgeous-: Ino

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: Tenten

_White_Eyes_Boy_: Neji

Dark_Avenger17: Sasuke

_xLazyxAssx_: Shikamaru

Cherry_Blossom_23: so isnt the basketball game tomorrow?

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: yah... r u guys gonna play?

_White_Eyes_Boy_: yeah we are

_xLazyxAssx_: isnt the cheerleading competition tomorrow too?

-DropxDeadxGourgeous-: yah it is... so is the battle of the bands...

Dark_Avenger17: u girls in that too?

Cherry_Blossom_23: yeah... r u guys gonna compete?

Dark_Avenger17: yea we r...

Cherry_Blossom_23: so i guess that means wel be competing against eachother...

Dark_Avenger17: so like r u gonna be wearing ur cheerleading uniform while competing?

Cherry_Blossom_23: well thats what we were planning, so that we dont have to bring extra clothes...is dat watr gonna do too?

Dark_Avenger17: well i guess... since wer not gonna be the only ones then i guess that would be ok...

Cherry_Blossom_23: so.... Sasuke right? arent u like the vice president of the student council?

Dark_Avenger17: i thought u said, u werent a fangirl.... how do u now that?

Cherry_Blossom_23: im not a fangirl im just...

Dark_Avenger17: a fangirl

Cherry_Blossom_23: no! the president of the student council... and it seems that u never attend the meetings! and i get stuck with all ur work .

Dark_Avenger17: lol yeah... abt that... i dont attend cuz im the captain of the basketball team so i have a lot of things to take care of...

Cherry_Blossom_23: oh really? like wat? im the captain of the cheerleading squad and i have to think of the dances and cheers we have to do, do my work as president, and do ur work since ur always absent!

Dark_Avenger17: ur captain too? well i actually have to choose the ones to be on the team

Cherry_Blossom_23: oh then that was nice of u to let naruto on the team ^^

Dark_Avenger17:uhh yeah... hes pretty good... and we were friends since like grade school or sumtin..

Cherry_Blossom_23: really?

-DropxDeadxGourgeous-: ok... well sorry to interupt ur flirting session.... but we still have to talk abt the competition and stuff

_xLazyxAssx_: i think that was the longest conversation iv ever seen sasuke have... good job cherry blossom...

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: her names Sakura...oh and saki? r we gonna sing THAT song tomorrow?

_White_Eyes_Girl_: i think we should... its practically the only nondepressing song that Sakura-chan wrote...

-DropxDeadxGourgeous-: oh pls forehead?

Cherry_Blossom_23: geez pig... u just wanna do that song cuz u want ppl to see me...dance like...yeah...

Ramenboy24: k well im a lil hungry so ima cook some ramen right now.... bye guys!.. bye hinata-chan!

_White_Eyes_Girl_: bye naruto... :)

_Ramenboy24 has now left the chatroom_

_xLazyxAssx_: k well ima go too, bye drop dead troublesome woman...

-DropxDeadxGourgeous-: watd u say?!

__xLazyxAssx_ has now left the chatroom_

_White_Eyes_Boy_: bye guys....tenten... hinata-sama? i will see u at dinner

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: did he just say bye to me?!

_White_Eyes_Boy_: yes, it seems i did

__White_Eyes_Boy_ has left the chatroom_

-DropxDeadxGourgeous-: whoa.. humiliation... well that sucks... u shouldve waited until he left, ten...'

_xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx has now left the chatroom_

_White_Eyes_Girl_: k well gud nyt guys

-DropxDeadxGourgeous-: gud nyt too.... nyt forehead-girl

Cherry_Blossom_23: nyt ino-pig! nyt hina!

__White_Eyes_Girl_ has now left the chatroom_

_-DropxDeadxGourgeous- has now left the chatroom_

Dark_Avenger17: so....

Cherry_Blossom_23:was that true?

Dark_Avenger17: wats true?

Cherry_Blossom_23: how me and ur conversation was the longest one shikamaru saw...?

Dark_Avenger17: it pretty much was...

Cherry_Blossom_23: oh ok well... i gotta go so... good night sasuke!

Dark_Avenger17: good night... sakura...

_Cherry_Blossom_23 has now left the chatroom_

_Dark_Avenger17 has now left the chatroom_

**Free Funny Filipino (Tagalog Jokes! )**

**Boy: Mahal Kita! Lumindol o Bumagyo pupunta ako sainyo!**

**Girl: talaga? bakit wala ka kagabi?**

**Boy: Uhm, ano kasi...Umambon...**

**Boy: I love you! If it rains or a typhoon i will go to your place!**

**Girl: really? then where were you last night?**

**Boy: Uhm... cuz... uh... it was sprinkling...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Showtime!**

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata came to school at the same time all in their cheering uniform, which consists of a green and white small top that shows off theyre flat stomach and hot curves, and a short green skirt that hardley reaches the thigh. Sakura, Ino and Hinata's hair was tied up in a ponytail with a green ribbon while Tenten's hair was in 2 buns with a green ribbon holding her hair buns together.

" So.... forehead... what was that lets-talk-to-eachother-and-not-notice-anyone-else conversation you had with that Sasuke boy?" Ino asked out of no where

" yeah! what was that all about? at first you were all fighting then you end up flirting with eachother..." tenten added

" we werent flirting! it was just a typical conversation about todays events..." sakura answered

" i would call it flirting too though... i see my cousin and him hang out... he hardly talks" hinata stated

" and plus! for me: a girl and a boy talking to eachother, showing off how good they are and not noticing anyone else; is flirting." ino said

" guys i was just being nice to the guy... dont make it such a big deal..." sakura replied while her cheeks started to get a little red.

"mmmhmm..." ino and tenten said at the same time while giving sakura a i-knew-it look.

" ok well we should go to the gym now... the cheering competition is starting soon..." sakura said while walking away from the two, torwards hinata.

They then started to walk to the gym when the girls saw Naruto with his friends they were all wearing basketball shorts and shirt. _**FLASH!**_

Sakura hurried quietly torwards Naruto with the three other girls behind her.

Sakura then quikley covered Naruto's eyes from the back and said, " guess who? "

Sasuke then looked torwards the blonde boy and saw the pretty pink haired girl from the other morning.

" Sakura-chan! i know that's you!" Naruto said

" no! its me hinata! i cant believe you dont know my voice! " sakura put on a higher pitched voice and tricked naruto into thinking she was hinata

" Sakura-chan! dont joke about hinata-chan getting mad at me...unless this is hinata-chan!"

Sakura then let go of his eyes and turned him around and hugged him

"Naruto... you look so cute in what your wearing!" Sakura said in a baby voice

" Sakura-chan! put some clothes on! your stomach is showing in what your wearing!"

Sasuke then looked at what Sakura was wearing a blushed when he saw her flat stomach and curves.

"are you saying that we look like sluts? ill have you know that hinata designed this outfit!" ino said while pushing hinata torwards naruto

" no! im saying that you guys are showing too much skin!" naruto shouted

" what? whats wrong with us wearing this? " sakura asked while letting go of naruto and put one of her hand to rest on her hip.

Sasuke just thought _what the hell is this dobe talking about... she looks hott in that..._

"im saying that if you go out looking like that, then Sasuke-teme, Neji-teme and Shikamaru will for surely hit on you!" naruto explained while pointing at Sasuke

" shut up dobe...you know were not like that..." Sasike said while looking out in the court

the girls then looked at Sasuke, Sakura then walked up to him and said,

" you must be Sasuke huh? "

"yeah... howd you know?"

"hehe... your a basketball player, you dont look like hinata, so your not neji, and you sure dont look lazy so you cant be shikamaru.... so you must be Sasuke... we chatted yesterday, am i right? "

" You must be Sakura" Sasuke then said emotionless

" yeah...howd you know?" she said half teasing him and sounding like him when he said it

" your a cheerleader, you dont look like neji, so you cant be hinata, you dont look like someone who would like weapons, so i guess you cant be tenten and you have pink hair, so i guess that covers the whole 'cherry blossom' nickname" he said while smirking at her

Before Sakura can say anything, they saw Neji and Shikamaru walking torwards Naruto and they were already standing next to Sasuke and Naruto, Neji saw Hinata looked at her up and down and said, "Hinata-sama... what the hell are you wearing?!"

" _We are sorry to inform you, but the basketball game will be posponed, And now the Cheerleaders for the Konoha Leaf High Shinobis!"_

" well that sucks for you guys... anyways...still think the same way about cheerleaders, niisan?" Hinata said to Neji with a slight playful glare and a small smile

" ass " tenten then said to Neji not looking at him, right behind Hinata

" Watch what we really can do..." Sakura said to Sasuke with a slight smirk

"hey lazy ass troublesome boy" Ino then said to shikamaru with a wink

Suddenly Kin and Tuyaya walk torwards Sakura. Kin then whispered something to Sakura, Kin then glared at her and walked away, Sakura just laughed and faced Naruto.

"Naruto, you know your que..." Sakura said right before running to the middle of the court.

Naruto then nodded and watched the girls run to the middle of the court.

the formation of the girls was like this:

Hinata Ino Sakura Tenten

_**FLASH! **_then there were other girls behind ino hinata and tenten.

The four boys sat down on the bench near the court, so they had a good view of the girls.

When Naruto saw that the girls were in their places he whistled to signal the drums to start drumming.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

' HERE WE ARE GIVE WAY, THE LEAF SHINOBIS ARE HERE RIGHT NOW! CAN YOU HEAR US NOW, THE LEAF SHINOBIS ARE HERE RIGHT NOW! SHINOBIS ARE HERE, WERE GONNA ROCK THIS PLACE WITH OUR CHEER! OUR AIM IS VICTORY WERE GONNA REACH THE CHAMPIONSHIP!'

the girls then started to move their places so now their formation was:

Sakura

Ino Hinata Tenten

' GO GO GO GO GO! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! WIN WIN WIN WIN WIN!'

_**FLASH!**_After they all got to their right place theys started to dance again and shouted:

' HEY THE SOUND! WERE THE SHINOBI! HEY YOU OTO WERE SHINOBI! HEY, WHATS IT? YOU! WERE THE SHINOBI! '

They then moved to a new formation with a partner

' WE W-E ARE A-R-E S-H-I-N-O-B-I SHINOBI! ROCK AND WIN

their formation was now:

Sakura Ino

Tenten Hinata

_**FLASH!**_Tenten and Hinata were the ones that kicked their legs up in the air

'WE ARE THE BEST FROM THE WEST. YOU ARE THE BEAST FROM THE EAST AND FROM THE SOUTH WE WIL SHOUT AND FROM THE NORTH YOU WILL HEAR THAT WE... ARE LEAF SHINOBIS!'

They then went to their second form with Sakura in the front and Naruto then pressed play on the CD player and "Streetz Melting started to play...

" I cant believe Hinata-sama is a cheerleader...i also cant believe that Tenten was the one i saw that one morning, the one i was staring at in the tryouts for the battle of the bands, the one i fought yesterday and is the cheerleader im looking at now" Neji said, still shocked

" I cant believe that Sakura' voice was the one i heard that one morning, the one i was staring at in the tryouts for the blattle of the bands,the one i fought and chatted with yesterday and the girl that i was checking out earlier" Sasuke said while still watching Sakura dance.

" I shouldve known that Ino was Drop Dead Georgous... " Shikamaru lazily said while watching Ino dance.

The girls then finished dancing and walked torwards the boys.

"You girls were great! i bet your gonna win this year too!" Naruto shouted while giving the girls a big group hug, the three other boy glared at Naruto. When Naruto noticed this, his sweat dropped and he let go of the girls.

"Did you see Hinata out there?! She was really good! " Sakura said, trying to make Naruto tell her that Hinata was good

" Yeah, i saw her! she did really good when she kicked her feet up in the air! I didnt even know that, that was her! " Naruto exclaimed

" I wasnt THAT good Naruto..." Hinata said embaressed

The girls then looked at the three boys sitting down on the bench and smiled at them.

Sasuke smirked back at Sakura, Neji nodded back at Tenten, and Shikamaru just blushed when Ino winked at him.

"_Cheerleaders, please come to the middle of the court for us to announce the winner for the year 2008..."_

" I think you girls are gonna win..." Neji said while looking at Tenten

" me too... they had the longest cheer from all the other contestants..." Sasuke said while smirking at Sakura

" i think you girls will win too... the other squads were so troublesome..." Shikamaru said still red from Ino's wink, Ino made a little laugh at Shikamaru.

The girls then went torward the middle of the court, holding eachothers hands.

"_And the champion of this years Chearleading Competition_ _is none other than....._

_Konoha Leaf High's Shinobis! 4 Years in a row!"_

"Ahh!!!!!!!!!" all the girls screamed while hugging eachother, they then got hold of the trophy and hugged eachother again.

" _ok... now can we get the squad captain and her co-captains to come here and introduce theirselves to us and the audience! "_

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata walked up to the speaker, there were a bunch of wolf whistles from their fan boys. Sasuke, Neji, shikamaru, and naruto glared at them, and they stopped and just started to clap loudley. All of the other cheerleaders and everyone else started to scream out their names. _**FLASH!**_

"_Ok well can you lovely ladies introduce yourselves please? "_

He said charmingly while handing the mic to Sakura

Sakura smiled at him and took hold of the mic and said,

" Im Sakura Haruno, Aka Cherry Blossom, because of my hair *she flipped her hair*, Captain and choreographer of this cheerleading squad, and yes, my hair color is natural, thank you! " _**RECORD!**_

Sakura then handed the mic to Ino and she said,

" Ino Yamanaka! Aka Drop Dead Gourgeous beacause Im hott *put her finger on the side of her stomach and made a frying sound (tssss)*, I sew our uniforms and put make up and fix our hair for this cheerleading squad, and no, i did not have lypo nor am i belemich, thanks!" **(lypo is when you get the fat from your stomach out of you by sugery, belemich is when you throw up after every meal to get skinny) **_**RECORD!**_

Ino then threw the mic up in the air and moved out of the way so that Tenten can catch the mic and be in the spotlight, then she said,

" The names Tenten... Aka Weapons Mistress *she took a kunai out of nowhere and started to twirl it around her fingers, Sakura then threw a peice of paper in the air and Tenten hit it bullseye with her kunai* dead accuracy. I mixed the songs that we dance to, for the cheerleading squad, and no, just because im into sports does not mean that im a tomboy, arigats!" **(arigats meaning arigatou) **_**RECORD!**_

Tenten then held the mic with two fingers so that Hinata can take hold of it... when she did, she nervously said,

" My name is HInata Hyuga... Also known as White Eyes girl... 'white eyes' because of my bloodline limit*she then pointed at her eyes*... and' girl' beacause there are two of us White eyes in school, the other one is 'white eyes boy'...I sketch the uniforms that were wearing...

and yes... im shy...thank you very much... arigatou guzaimas" _**RECORD!**_

Right after Hinata spoke, Naruto played " Dirty Dancing " **(by Black eyed peas) **

All the cheerleaderswent in the middle of the court, while the four was infront of all of them and Sakura was infront of Ino, tenten and hinata...

Sakura dirty danced infront of everyone she was swaying her hips, and moving her body to the music and at the same time of messing up her hair, making her look sexy. Sasuke couldnt take his eyes off her, he felt hipmotized by her curves. _**FLASH!**_

then when the chorus ended Ino traded places with Sakura. Ino then started to sway her hips to the faster beat and just..... really showed off her big butt and all not like pervertedly but in a more sexy way... Shikamaru felt a nosebleed come on but stopped it before it showed. _**FLASH!**_

then when the beat changed Tenten then traded places with Ino she then dirty danced just like Sakura but more lighter. She looked really hott with her bangs swaying with her as she danced. Neji's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he watched tenten dance. _**FLASH!**_

Everyone in the audience then wondered if Hinata was going to dance too... Neji and Naruto just guessed that she was too shy to go infront and dirty dance like them but to their supprise...

Hinata went infront, gave a light smirk when she noticed everyones confused face, then started really swaying her hips to the beat and messed her hair up a bit and kept dancing. her dance was longer than the rests, she looked really sexy to Naruto when her bangs were covering her eyes as she danced... the girls started screaming Hinata's name as she danced. _**FLASH!**_

Right after Hinata's dance, the other three went infront, joining Hinata and started to do the dance that all of them did, together.

The four boys were speachless when the girls were done and walked up to them...

The girls whispered to eachother and nodded in agreement. They each went up to their partner, Sakura to Sasuke, Neji and Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru, and Hinata and Naruto and whispered

" lets make this battle of the bands a little more interesting..." they all whispered to their partners in a seductive tone. Sasuke and Neji smirked, Shikamaru and Naruto blushed madley.

" Just kidding! " the four girls said at the same time

" cuz... all of us practically know who's gonna win..." Ino said looking at Shikamaru

" yeah... us..." Sasuke said with a smirk at his face, looking at Sakura

"Actually she meant us... we win every year..." Tenten pointed out while glancing at Neji

"and we dont plan on stopping now..." Sakura added while copying Sasuke's smirk at him

**Free Funny Filipino (Tagalog Jokes! )**

**Bus hinold-up**

**Holdupper: rereypehin ko lahat ng babae dito!**

**Prostitute: ako nalang po! maawa kayo sa kanila!**

**Madre: weh! epal. lahat nga daw eh. pakielamero to oh!**

**A bus is been robbed**

**Robber: im going to rape all the woman here!**

**Prostitute: Just do me! Have pity on the others!**

**Nun: (weh- saying like 'really?' epal- wants attention) he said every woman! why do you have to change it?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The bet**

"really? well thats too bad considering WERE gonna win..." Shikamaru stated

" oh please... we win every year.. what makes you think that you can stop our winning streak now at our final year? huh?" Ino said while raising her eyebrows at the lazy Brown haired boy

" we dont think that... we KNOW that..." Neji said

" well why dont we just make this competition a little more intersesting,seriously? " tenten added

"if we win... you have to go on a date with us... and you have to pay.." Shikamaru said

" And if you lose?" Sakura asked

" I highly doubt it... but we still go on a date but we have to pay" Neji explained while looking at tenten

" So in other words... no-matter what happends... were still going on a date..." Sasuke said smirking at Sakura

"_ok... Battle of the band contestants please be ready for the start of the competition. there are new rules in this competition... the winner from Battle of the bands 2007 will play first then they will compete with better songs of the other bands.... lets start! and now for the winners of year 2007 S-H-I-T!"_

"looks like thats our que..."Hinata said

"forehead?" Ino called sakura

"Saki?..." tenten also called her attention, Sakura then looked at the three and said,

"Kiss me fool" they all nodded in agreement they were gonna sing/play "Kiss me fool" by fefe dobson

Sakura started to strum her guitar

Sakura:

_Tell me who should I be to make you love me?_

_Tell me what does it mean to be alone?_

Hinata then started to play the keyboard

Ino:

_oohhhh..._

Sakura:

_Cant you see me standing, staring up from my distance_

_hear my cry if youd only listen _

_out of focus into me and you_

Then Tenten comes in with the crazy drums and Ino with her bass

Sakura and Ino (Ino is back up):

_kiss me fool if you care_

_if your words have any meaning_

_playing it cool is so unfair why this veil of secrecy?_

_god forbid... they cant found out what we did_

_why cant someone like you be someone like me?_

Sakura:

_tell me who should i be to make you love me? _

_tell me what does it mean to be alone?_

_cant you see me standing, staring up from my distance_

_hear my cry if youd only listen_

_out of focus into me and you_

Sakura and Ino:

_touch me fool if your allowed_

_ill be dancing in the corner_

_its so cruel to play it proud_

_take your hands and cover me_

_im aware that all in love is fair_

_but thats no reason to make me feel this way_

Sakura:

_tell me who should i be to make you love me? _

_tell me what does it mean to be alone?_

_cant you see me standing, staring up from my distance_

_hear my cry if youd only listen_

_out of focus into me and you_

Then Hinata comes in with her solo and Sakura starts to sing a slower and nicer

_and iv tried just so hard to deny it_

Ino and Tenten:

_oh oh oh..._

Sakura:

_and these feelings are outta conrtol_

_do you know what its like to want something so bad..._

_and then having to let it go..._

_never knowing_

_never knowing_

_never knoeing what_

_what we couldve been!_

_Tell me who should i be to make you love me?!_

_tell me what does it mean to be alone?!_

_you got me wonderin if im _

_good enough!_

_pretty enough!_

_giving enough!_

_special enough!_

_tell me who should i be to make you love me?!_

Ino and Tenten:

_who should i be_

_who should i be oh..._

_to make you love me _

_who should i be_

_who should i be oh..._

_to make you love me_

Sakura:

_Who should i be to make you love me?!_

Sasuke then notice a tear slide down her cheek... Sakura was closing her eye tight... really feeling the song..

Ino and Tenten:

_who should i be_

_who should i be oh..._

_to make you love me _

_who should i be_

_who should i be oh..._

_to make you love me_

the song ended with their voices fading away... the audience cheered loudely for the girls...

The S-H-I-T then walked back, torwards the boys...

" why is your band called 'shit'? " shikamaru lazily asked

"its not 'shit' its 'S-H-I-T' ino explained

"ok.. then why is your band named 'S-H-I-T'?!" Sasuke asked emotionlessy

" S for Sakura, H for Hinata, I for Ino, and T for Tenten... isnt it obvious? " Sakura replied

the boys just shrugged and the band going against 'S-H-I-T' was next.. it was Kin and Tuyuya.... They started to sing L-O-V-E (by: ashley simpson) Sakura smirked at the lyrics and said, "dude.. i cant believe Kin thinks i stole Sasuke from her... it gives me the shivers just thinking about it..."

_**Flashback:**_

_Suddenly Kin and Tuyuya walk torwards Sakura. Kin then whispered something to Sakura, _

"_watch it pinky... Sasuke-kun's mine... dont go and steal other peoples boyfriends....slut...!"_

_Kin then glared at her and walked away, Sakura just laughed and faced Naruto._

_**End of Flashback**_

" that girl thinks you stole me from her?! "Sasuke asked the pink haired cheerleader

" yeah... she does..." sakura replied still watching kin and tuyuya sing

Sasuke noticed that Sakura wasnt paying attention to him so he whispered something in her ear, " then tell her too bad... cuz im all yours..." he whispered seductivly

Sakura smirked _so this is how the game starts ei?..._ she then went torwards his face looking like she was gonna kiss him... right when they were inches away from eahother, Sakura just whispered, "game on Uchiha..." and with that.. she playfully pushed him away a little and turned her attention to her three bestfriends... which were all smirking and looking at her... _**RECORD!**_

" you did not see anything!... I didnt steal your boyfriend..." she then said to her friends

kin and tuyuya went off the stage and 'S-H-I-T' played "I Didnt steal your boyfriend" (by:ashley simpson)

kin and tuyuya then sang "Shake it off" (by: mariah carrey)

'S-H-I-T' then backfired them and sang "We Belong Together" (by: mariah carrey)

"_okay... and we now have a winner from the two...'S-H-I-T'!"_

kin and tuyuya angrily went through the crowd of cheering cheerleaders and left the gym...

"_and now for the 'Sharingan' ! "_

" hey umm.. is it ok if we borrow your guyses instruments? i kinda told them that you said it was ok...." naruto nervously asked the girls

" psh.... fine.... but if he makes one scratch on my guitar-!" Sakura shouted the last part loud enough for Sasuke to hear

the rest of the girls just nodded...

Sasuke was on the guitar and was leader singer, Shikamaru was on keyboard, Neji was on bass and Naruto was on drums... the 'sharingan ' played "hold on" (by: the Jonas Brothers)

'S-H-I-T' then played "take me away" a very high pitched song which is practically impossible to reach while playing the guitar, but Sakura did it.. and they got extra points for it.

'sharingan' then played a japanese song called " Nagareboshi or Shooting Star" (a closing song in Naruto shippuuden by: home made kazoku)

'S-H-I-T' then back fired at them and also played a japanese song, "blue bird" (an opening song also in naruto shippuuden by: ikimono gakari)

" deng theyre really good ... what should we do? " Shikamaru asked his three band members

" hey hey hey! i know a big way to get hight points! first you and teme *he pointed at neji and sasuke* have to take off your shirts and try to look good infront and sing a song thatll take the audiences' hearts away! " naruto shouted to them

"fine... Your guardian angel...." Sasuke said while taking off his shirt... Neji did the same and started to sing "your guardian angel" (by the red jumpsuit apparatus) _**FLASH!**_

though the whole performance... the pairs couldnt get their eyes off eahcother...

"deng it... Naruto told them the gold way of getting big points!" sakura exclaimed to her three bestfriends

" well then.. it looks like were gonna have to do the same..." Ino replied while putting her right hand reaching for her back, pulled a string and watched her top get tighter and it made her chest look bigger than they already were...

" how the hell do you do that?!" Tenten asked surprised

_**Flash back:**_

_Hinata blushed at all the attention they were giving her and showed them her drawing._

" _the cloth is supposed to be stretchable and comfortable, so that we can move around without hurting ourselves or ripping the uniform..." Hinata said_

_Ino whispered something to Hinata "did you figure out how to add in THE upgrade for us four?", Hinata gave a slight giggle then nodded to her friend._

_**End of Flashback**_

" so this is how it works... when i pull the string on your back... it will make your top tighter and makes your chest look bigger and... to win... were gonna have to sing THAT song, forehead..." Ino said

they all fixed their tops and went up on stage. there were a bunch of wolf whistles and chanting of names. Ino sang first then Sakura... the they both sang together in the chorus and started to dance on the stage... they played "Touch my Body" (by mariah carrey) Ino sang the first part then...

Sakura:

_If there's a camera up in here then,_

_It's gone leave with me when I do._

_If there's a camera up in here then,_

_It best not catch this flick on Youtube..._

Shikamaru and Sasuke practically drooled over the scene

Both:

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the floor,_

_Wrestle me around,_

_Play wit me some more._

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the bed,_

_I just wanna make you feel like you never did._

_**RECORD!**_

" hehehe... we did so good that we pushed them to play THAT song just for them to win..." naruto said to the three other boys

When the girls were done with their song, they walked in the middle of the court and waited for them to annouce the winners. 'Sharingan' did the same. The girls notice the stares that the boys were giving them so Ino said," you took off your shirt, we tighten ours! "

Sakura gave Ino a high five at her friend's comeback.

" _and the winner for the battle of the bands for the year 2008 is... awwww its a tie! It looks like S-H-I-T win again,now four years in a row but this year, they have to share the name with the 'Sharingan'! "_

The girls were still happy about the news even though it was a tie.... they thought that since it was a tie, it meant that the deal was off... but they were wrong...

The S-H-I-T and the Sharingan went up to eachother with a smirk on each of their faces. _**FLASH!**_

" Looks like its a tie... so i guess the deal iss off?.." Hinata said nervously

" Actually Hinata-sama... I believe that we said that no-matter who wins or loses there will still be a date involoved..." Neji stated

"So what? We both have to pay for the date?! " Ino asked

" troublesome... i guess so..." Shikamaru answered Ino

the S-H-I-T girls just looked at them with and 'i-cant-believe-you looks...

the Sharingan boys went up to them,

Sasuke to Sakura, Shikamaru to Ino, Neji to Tenten and Naruto to Hinata

Sasuke whispered to Sakura, " hn...Saturday...7 pm "

Shikamaru whispered to Ino, " troublesome... Saturday...ill pick you up at 7 in the afternoon"

Neji whispered to Tenten, " ill see you on Saturday... 7:00 pm"

Naruto then told Hinata, " umm...if you dont want to go on a date with me it ok..because i would understand if you dont wanna go on date.... i mean it is just a bet and all..."

Hinata then replied, " its ok, naruto... ill go on a date with you... i mean it is kinda unfair to Saku,ino, and ten if i dont go on a date too..."

**Free Funny Filipino (Tagalog Jokes! )**

**May isang Amerikano naglalakad. Nakita ni Juan na bukas ang bag ng Amerikano**

**Juan: Pedro! sabihin mo nga dun sa Amerikano na bukas bag niya!**

**Pedro:** **Hey Joe! Your bag is tomorrow!**

**There is a American boy walking. June saw his bag was open **

**June: Peter! Tell that Amercian boy that his bag is open! ( Bukas- open or tomorrow)**

**Peter: Hey Joe! your bag is tomorrow!**

**(not funny in english)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Mission: gather information**

**Solution: note passing**

**Sasu-Saku**

it was thursday, the day after the competitions. The 8 were now in health class...

the teacher was discussing the topic 'adolescence'...

The boys made a plan that they would try to know as much as they can about the girls, so they thought of the only easy way of doing it....

**Sakura and Sasuke's note**

Sasuke wrote on a peice of paper and flicked it over to Sakura's desk, she looked at him confusingly and read the note:

_Sakura,_

_So tell me more about yourself..._

_your captain of the cheerleading squad, president of the student council, lead singer and lead guitar in your band, and you're popular but you dont look at yourself highly..._

_What else is there to Sakura Haruno?_

_- Sasuke_

Sakura smirked at the note, she then got another peice of paper out of her binder and started to write back...

_Sasuke,_

_You tell me first about yourself..._

_your captain of the basketball team, vice president of the student council, lead singer and lead guitar in you band, and your popular and you look at yourself too highly..._

_What else is there to Sasuke Uchiha?_

_- Sakura_

Sasuke made a little laugh at her childish reply

_Sakura,_

_lets see.... I dont have a family, so im practically an orphan... my family owns this school or in other words I own it since im the only Uchiha left in the world..._

_your turn_

_- Sasuke_

When Sakura was done reading the note, she had a small frown on her face

_Sasuke,_

_Im so sorry..._

_well the only family i have is... the principal of this school... my grandma..._

_wow, your lucky... only Ino, Tenten and Hinata know that..._

_-sarcastic-_

_It looks like im starting to trust you!_

_good for you!_

_- Sakura_

after sasuke read the note he had a surprised look on his face and wrote back

_Sakura,_

_You dont have to be sorry_

_Your grandma is Tsunade?! How the hell did that happen?!_

_looks like someone has a crush on me.... _

_- sarcastic -_

_im so honored that im the only boy that knows the Cherry Blossom's little secret!_

_-Sasuke_

Sakura laughed at how shocked Sasuke was

_Sasuke,_

_If its ok... can i ask what happened? you dont have to tell me if you dont want to though!_

_lol my parents kinda past away and i found out that my grandma was Tsunade, so i try my best to make a good impression in this school..._

_dont get over-confident Uchiha..._

_and iono.. i just feel like i can trust you..._

_cuz if you do tell anyone that ill never forgive you!_

_you wont like that now would we?_

_oh and question... why did you guys plan on making the bet a date?_

_- Sakura_

As Sasuke read the notes she was writing, she couldnt stop making that little smile on his face.. its like this girl has a huge affect on him...

_Sakura,_

_Its ok... My brother... kinda killed them for no reason... but hes gone now... he got what he deserved... they killed him while he was in jail..._

_ok, so that were even... can you tell me what happened to your parents?_

_So is that why your president, captain of cheerleading, in a band and popular and stuff just cuz the teachers know that your Tsunade's grand kid? thats a little low... dont you think?_

_oh please... you have to have been at least a little attracted to me!_

_and thats cool cuz i feel like i can trust you too..._

_im not like what you say basketball players are...of course i wont tell anyone..._

_that would be so embarrasing if they found out that shes your grandma! lol_

_well why do you think? i guess they just made it an easier way of asking you guys out..._

_why? you reconsidering?_

_oh and where do you live anyway?_

-_ Sasuke_

Sakura first had a worried look on her face as she started to read the beginning but it turned into a smirk

_Sasuke,_

_thats so horrible..._

_my parents got in a car accident... and im the only child... so i took care of myself...it only happened when i was 7 years old... i only found out that Tsunade was my grandma, during middle school..._

_Im all of that because i worked hard for it... Tsunade being my grandma has nothing to do with the extra activities i attend to..._

_hmmm... you tell me first.. arent you at least a little attracted to me?_

_its kinda weird though... i only met you yesterday!_

_thanks! that would mean a lot to me if you kept it to yourself!_

_actually Ino teased me about for at least freshman year to junior year... lol_

_so that means that your friends.. like my friends?i mean i knew about Naruto liking Hinata and Hinata liking him back but I mean Shikamaru and Neji to Ino and Tenten.... i guess they do look good together..._

_awww... you really want to go on that date with me huh?!_

_i live with Ino in 11933 Kikyo St., just a couple of blocks away from here..._

_- Sakura_

Sasuke just put on a shocked face at the beginning of the note and then went back to his normal emotionless face afterward

_Sakura,_

_sorry... weird... cuz it happened when i was 7 too...but i our maids and stuff still stayed with me after the accident so i wasnt that lonely at home.._

_i guess that makes both of us... i didnt get the captain of the basketball team and the lead singer and guitar in our band just cuz i own the school.. i worked hard for it too...._

_and that vice president thing wasnt my idea... just a bunch of fangirls voted for me to be in that position..._

_im actually am attracted to you... i heard you singing one morning and fell in love with your voice.... YOU WISH!_

_well we did chat before that, right?_

_how did you know that the dobe likes Hyugas' cousin?_

_and yeah... lazy ass likes that loud mouthed blonde girl, the one that calls you 'forehead'_

_and i just know that Hyuga met Tenten a long time ago but she doesnt seem to remember..._

_-no comment-_

_why do you live with her?_

_- Sasuke_

RING!!!!!

The bell rang for lunch, Sasuke just handed the note to Sakura and they went to lunch side by side...

After they bought lunch, Sakura went to eat outside where a Cherry Blossom tree stood...

" This is one other reason why they call me Cherry Blossom " sakura said to Sasuke while pointing up at the tree _**FLASH!**_

" oh... read the note..." he replied

She then read the note and looked at him and said,

" oh please.. i bet you thought my voice was angelic like! Naruto and i were bestfriends since middle school, i remember in 7th grade, he had a huge crush on me! but then he got over it when he met Hinata... I live with Ino cuz were bestfreinds and yeah... she lives alone.. her parents are in the states... Ino calls me forehead girl cuz when we were in kindergarden, i had a huge forehead! and i call her Ino-pig cuz of her name..." She said

Sasuke and Sakura then started to get close...

**Free Funny Filipino (Tagalog Jokes! )**

**A lizard fell on a table**

**Genius: oh! a reptilla scincidae**

**Kikay: eww lizard**

**Astig: Shet butiki**

**Mataray: Shucks, tiki**

**Mayaman: Yuck Lacoste**

**Mahirap: Pare! Ulam!**

**A lizard fell on a table**

**Genius: oh! a reptilla scincidae**

**Girly: ewww Lizard**

**Cool: Shit, lizard**

**Rich: yuck lacoste ( a brand of clothing )**

**Poor: dude! food!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Mission: gather information**

**Solution: Chatting**

**NejiTen**

_**White_Eyes_Boy would like to invite you in a chatroom**_

_**I Accept**_

_**I Decline**_

"What does he want now?! " Tenten exclamed at Neji's invitation... She thought first, then pressed 'I Accept'

_xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx has joined the chatroom_

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: what do you want hyuga?

White_Eyes_Boy: so... how r u?

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: im serious... what do u want?

White_Eyes_Boy: i just wanted to talk to you

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: ok, so talk

White_Eyes_Boy: why are u called weapons mistress anyway?

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: i grew up alone so i got connected with violence, my specialty is weapons cuz i have dead accuracy

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: didnt i clear that out aredy yesterday

White_Eyes_Boy: then why are u a cheerleader?

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: ok im not going back to that topic, u ass...

White_Eyes_Boy: im just asking how you became a cheerleader

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: Sakura needed it to get to college... so Hina, Ino and me joined her in doing it...

White_Eyes_Boy: why does she need it? she seems pretty rich to me..

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: she doesnt have any parents... her only guardian is too busy to take care of her so she just sends money to Saki...

White_Eyes_Boy: then...

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: Saki didnt want to be a burden to her guardian so she did all of this just to get into college

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: thats why we voted for her to become the captain of our squad, the lead singer of our band, and president of the student council

White_Eyes_Boy: thats nice of u guys...

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: k well... u wanna know about ino too?!

White_Eyes_Boy: actually i wanted to know more about you... whyd u grow up alone anyway?

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: if u hadnt noticed... i dont have a last name

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: i never had a family to begin with... just like naruto

White_Eyes_Boy: how are u girls so close with naruto anyway?

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: me and hinata met him in 8th grade... he was aredy friends with sakura and ino then

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: at first he had this huge thing for saki but then got over it and started to like hina...

White_Eyes_Boy: i guess that means i have to keep an eye out for him...

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: u dont have to... narutos been good to all of us... he always sticks up for us

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: so wats up wit u n hina?

White_Eyes_Boy: wat do u mean?

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: u two seem so cold wit eachother...

White_Eyes_Boy: well since ur her friend... maybe its ok if i tell u...

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: mmhmm...

White_Eyes_Boy: hinata-sama's father never liked having her as the heir of us hyuga's because hinata-sama was always too nice and kind

White_Eyes_Boy: he always said that her little sister, hanabi was better than her even though their 5 years apart from eachother...

White_Eyes_Boy: then there was this time when someone broke into the hyuga compound... my father helped hinata-sama's father get hinata-sama and hanabi-sama out of their house to safety

White_Eyes_Boy: Hiashi got Hanabi-sama while my father got Hinata-sama... the burgler had a gun and was aiming for the heir of us hyuga's... hinata-sama...

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: then your father went in the way of the bullet, and hinata's father disliked her more...?

White_Eyes_Boy: yes.. thats what happened... but even though Hiashi pretty muched disowned Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama still took care of Hanabi-sama and Hiashi in their time of need...me and her didnt get along well before cuz i blamed her for the death of my father...

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: so... Hina gave the position of the Hyuga heir to... you?

White_Eyes_Boy: yes... but how did u know?

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: i was there when it happened

White_Eyes_Boy: so u remember...

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: its so obvious that its u...

_**Flashback:**_

" _I, Hinata Hyuga would like to give my position as Heir of the Hyuga family to my cousin... Neji Hyuga " Hinata announced_

_Hinata then went down from the stage and walked torward Tenten, who was in the crowd_

" _Good job hina... i knew you could do it..." Tenten said to her friend_

_Neji Hyuga then went up to Hinata and said, " hinata-sama... are you sure of your decision?"_

" _ye-yes i-im su-sure...." hinata replied_

_Tenten then reached out her hand and said, "hey, im Tenten..."_

_Neji then shook her hand and said, "Neji"_

_**End of Flashback**_

White_Eyes_Boy: i thought it was only me that remembered...

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: kk well srry to cut things short but the bell's gonna ring in 5...4...3...2

RING!!!!!!

White_Eyes_Boy: ur good

xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx: i know i am ^^ kk well bye!

_xXxWeaponsXMistressxXx has now left the chatroom _

_White_Eyes_Boy: has now left the chatroom_

Then they ate lunch together... and recalled the other times that theyve seen eachother... _**FLASH!**_

**Free Funny Filipino (Tagalog Jokes! )**

**Anak: Itay, di ako makatulog, ang daming lamok!**

**Tatay: patayin natin ang ilaw para hindi nila tayo makita**

***pinatay ang ilaw pumasok ang mga alitaptap***

**Anak: Hala! Itay! may dala silang flashlyt!**

**Son: Dad, i cant go to sleep there are too many mosquitos!**

**Dad: Lets turn off the light, so they wont see us**

***turned off the light, fireflies came in***

**Son: Oh no! Dad! they brought flashlights!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Mission: gather information**

**Solution: texting**

**ShikaIno**

**1 new message**

**from unknown number**

**241-4472**

hey, ino.... its shikamaru nara...i just wanted to ask if we can...you know... talk...or txt...

**1 new message **

**from unknown number**

**809-1533**

then talk nara...

**1 new message**

**from Lazy Ass**

so.... how are u?

**1 new message**

**from troublesome woman**

im ok.. i guess...is that all? cuz if ur done with this so-called 'small talk' then i have to go and do other stuff...

**1 new message**

**from Lazy Ass**

i just wanted to tell u that u sang good the other day, you danced good too...

**1 new message**

**from troublesome woman**

umm... thanks... you did pretty good yourself...

i mean you actually tied with us! by the way... y is ur guyses band called 'Sharingan'?

**1 new message**

**from Lazy Ass**

cuz of sasuke's bloodline limit... you know.. like how Neji and Hinata have the Byakugan...the Hyuga's have that, while the Uchihas have the Sharingan

**1 new message**

**from troublesome woman**

thats cool... so what can u do? i can get into peoples bodies

**1 new message**

**from Lazy Ass**

thats sounds so wrong... I can make my shadow reach anywhere and control the thing or person that my shadow touches

**1 new message**

**from troublesome woman**

pervert! i meant i can switch minds with people... if i think abt it... Sakura is the only one with no really specialty...

**1 new message**

**from Lazy Ass**

lol... so thats cool.. u can control others bodies... so in other words.. Sakura cant do anything?

**1 new message**

**from troublesome woman**

shes actually the strongest from all four of us... she has inhuman strength and she knows medical techniques... at first she didnt have any specialties but her guardian taught her, so that she can take care of herself...

**1 new message**

**from Lazy Ass**

oh..ok... i guess i should warn sasuke to not get Sakura mad... so where do u live anyway?

**1 new message**

**from troublesom woman**

Sakura doesnt get mad, she gets annoyed but she just doesnt get mad...you have to do something really stupid to get that girl angry... I live with in 11933 Kikyo St. not far from here... you and Sasuke can just come here on Saturday together... forehead and i live together...

**1 new message**

**from Lazy Ass**

so...Tenten's is weapons, yours is mind switching, hinata's is byakugan while sakura's is a med nin with super strength just like.... Tsunade!

**1 new message**

**from troublesome woman**

uh.... yah... just like tsunade...

**1 new message**

**from Lazy Ass**

so ... well

RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (the bell rang while he was writing the text)

wanna eat lunch together?

**1 new message**

**from troublesome woman**

uhh.. ok, sure...

Then they both ate lunch together... _**FLASH!**_

**Free Funny Filipino (Tagalog Jokes! )**

**A couple walking at the wishing well. Husband leans over, made a wish and throws coin. Wife made a wish, but leans in too much, falls in and drowns.**

**Husband: Hala! Bilis naman!**

**(Husband: Wow! that was fast!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Mission: gather information**

**Solution: regular talking**

**NaruHina**

" so.. hinata-chan... whats your favorite color? "

" tan... what about yours? "

" orange!.... whats your favorite number? "

" 3...naruto... do... do you really wanna go on that date with me? "

" actually... yeah i did... "

" so... you pretty much.. planned this out with them?! the whole deal? "

" no! i didnt... well if you dont believe me then... Hinata Hyuga? "

"ummm... what? "

" would you like to go out with me Saturday night... and..."

"i would love to!.... wait... and? "

" and... would you like to be my-

RING!!!!!!!!

" would you like to go to lunch with me right now? "

" oh um... ok...."

_**FLASH!**_

_i swear... he was about to ask me to be his girlfriend!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!_

**Free Funny Filipino (Tagalog Jokes! )**

**A lawyer driving around the high-way noticed a crowd in an intersection. With his urge to see the action, he shouted, " im the son of the victim!"**

**upon hearing, the people made way for him to get through. There he saw, bloody and helpless lying infront of the people. A pig dumped by a trailer truck**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Saturday.... Date day...**

All the girls went to Sakura and Ino's house and just got ready there... They already told the boys about it, so that they would all be going to the same place, on the date...

(Ino and Sakura live in a really big house, like a mansion, there are a lot of rooms, so they have a instrument room, makeup room, relax room and Tenten and Hinata have their own rooms there, right now, theyre in the makeup room)

" does this dress make me look fat? " Tenten asked while looking at the herself in the mirror

" the question is.... did you go on a diet, like i told you to?! " Ino asked with a smirk on her face

" do these high heels make my butt look big? " hinata hushley asked while looking at her bottom, also infront of the mirror

" thats the main point in wearing them, honey..." Sakura told her while putting her clear lipgloss on

" okay.. girls... does this dress.... make me look sexay or what! " Ino asked while modeling around her room

" ... do you guys think that the boys like us?..." Sakura asked while thinking about how much time her and Sasuke spent at lunch together, the other day

" ok.. i gots to tell you guys something..." Ino said then when all the girls looked at her, she continued.

" Iv,,, had this crush on shikamaru for a while, before the whole chatting and competition! there i said it!"

" its ok dude... i have the same situation with.... with sasuke..." Sakura added to Ino's statement while blushing and looking out the window

" iv known Neji from a long time ago and.. iv had a crush... a big crush actually on him for a long time..." Tenten then said.

The three girls then turned to Hinata. Hinata then blushed at the attention she was recieveing and looked away from the group.

" its ok hina..." Tenten said

"we aredy know that youve had a crush on Naruto since like-" Sakura added

" forever!" Ino shouted, finishing sakura's sentence.

" ok fine! you guys win!..."

DINGDONG!

the doorbell rang. Ino then ran downstairs, fixed herself before opening the door, and found shikamaru in a light green polo shirt. Before neither of them said anything, Ino saw that Sasuke, Naruto and Neji were also standing outside.

" hey! guys! come on in and wait a while for your dates! look around the house if you want! but just dont go upstairs.. kk well ill be back! " Ino said to the boys while giving shikamaru a wink. Shikamaru blushed.

Ino went back upstairs to help her friends get ready. While the boys looked around the house. The boys found pictures of Sakura and Ino picking up flowers in a garden, Sakura helping Ino combing her super long hair, Ino fixing a red bow on Sakura's hair, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata wearing their cheering uniform hugging eachother, Ino and her parents, Sakura and Ino in a picture hugging eachother. With their signatures at the bottom and on the frame, it says "Bestfriends Forever!".

Ino then came downstairs in a purple spaghetti strap dress, with a white sash in the belly part, up at least 1 inch under her knee, her long hair curled at the ends of her ponytail and her hair tie for her ponytail was purple and white, she wore at least a 10

**(jk)** inch high heels, white dangling earrings and a white bag.

Tenten went down in a gold dress, with a darker gold colored sash in the belly part, her hair was in a two buns with her bangs at the sides of her face curled. She wore at least a 4 inch high heels, with a gold colored bag, and a gold wrist watch.

Hinata shyly also went down in a blue tube dress at least 2 or 3 inches below her knee. Her hair was straightened and the hair at the sides of her face were clipped and curled up. she wore blue and white bracelets, white pearl earrings, a white bag, and heels at least 4 inches high.

Sakura then slowely walked down and was wearing a pink dress that at one side had a spaghetti strap and the other didnt at all, there was a white sash in the belly part and her dress was aredy up to her knees, she wore at least 6 inch high heels, her hair was in a messy bun with some of her hair on her shoulders which was not tied up curled, she had a white bag, a necklace with a cherry blossom on it, and earrings with a cherry blossom on it.

The guys just stared at the girls, while the girls lined up in front of the stairs._**FLASH! **_They just stood there for a while until Sakura said, "ok... well id love to continue this staring competition between you boys but, Ino and i have a curfew... so less go! " while pulling Sasuke outside.

**Free Funny Filipino (Tagalog Jokes! )**

**A girls prayer: Dear God, thank you for all the blessings you have bestowed upon me, This time i wont ask anything for myself. Please just give my parents a hot son-in-law, amen!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Saturday...Date Time...**

The girls were now in their date's car.

**SasuSaku:**

They were driving in silence... Sakura just watched the cars pass by and Sasuke juts focused on driving... Dead Silence... until Sakura decided to start a conversation...

" so... where are we going anyway? "

" its a surprise..."

"aww! cmon! tell meh! tell meh! "

" were almost there anyway... youll find out later..."

"psh... fine! " she replied in a baby voice, looking as cute as ever

" you look good today by the way..."

"really? thanks..."

_Namima wo suberu you ni shiroi YOTTO marude origami_

_naide kaze ni makasete doko eh iku n-_

"oh great another fanboy message..." she said while putting her celphone on speaker cuz her celphone was broken and had to be put on speaker.

Fanboy: ( Whose girl is that By: Chris Brown )

_When I first saw you_

_I said to myself, girl who you lookin good for_

_who you talkin to_

_whose that fella thats standin right next to you oh.._

_look at me silly me! just cant let you get away_

_so i saw hello hello girl whats your name?_

_SAKURA HARUNO! WILL YOU PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND?! I PROMISE TO PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE!_

after that confession she closed her celphone and started laughing lightley.

Sasuke then chuckled and focused back on the road. Sasuke then noticed that Sakura was looking and smiling at him, so he looked at her back.

" you have a nice smile... you should smile more often so that others can see that side of you..." Sakura said while Sasuke turned to her

" youre actually the only one that has made me smile in a long time..."

" really? ooh! im good! "

They then parked infront of a resturant and walked inside, the waiter right away gave then seats.

" umm...are you sure this place is ok to eat in?... it looks pretty expensive..." Sakura said while looking around the resturant

" dont worry, ill pay for this date, and this one is on the house since... well... i own this place..."

" gahd, what dont you own?! "

Sasuke chuckled again at Sakura's childish reaction.

They both just ordered spaghetti, and Sakura found out that Sasuke's favorite food is tomatoes...XD

" by the way... when you were singing that one song in the battle of the bands, i saw you crying... do you really feel that way?... the feeling that the song was saying? "

" i uh... well our band usually wins every year cuz we were known for both 'angelic harmony' cuz of how all four of us can sing different parts of a song at the same time without making it sound messy, and how we or most likely 'I' really feel the song that i sing... like i imagine myself in that kind of situation... and i guesses that if i WAS is that situation... well... i guess i would cry..." (even though the truth is, that everyguy she could ever imagine liked her except for the only guy she liked)

" oh... "

the waiter then arrived at their table with their food, Sakura gave him a genuine smile to say 'thank you'. The waiter then couldnt keep his gaze off of Sakura. Sasuke noticed this and glared at the waiter.

" oh, is there anything... we could help...you..with?..." Sakura asked the waiter while giving him a what-the-heck-are-you-lookin-at-fool look.

" no, miss... i just- " the waiter replied not finishing his sentence

" ok, well you have no other business here, so you may carry on with your other works " Sasuke said interupting his sentence

" my mistake sir! i didnt notice you with... -glanced at Sakura- .. yeah.... ok... just call me if you have any needs " he then bowed to the couple, glanced at Sakura and gave her a wink

Sakura looked discustingly at the waiter and then put her gaze back on Sasuke.

" i swear, im gonna fire him right after this..." Sasuke said noticing Sakura looking at him weirdly

" you didnt have to be that harsh on the guy... giving him that glare of yours... i mean... he was just checkin me out! Sakura replied sarcastically then continued

but really... i hate guys like that... like, they just go up to you and starts to flirt...its like ' what the hell is wrong with you?!' i understand if they find me hott but they dont have to be rude! "she finished her sentence and said sarcastically the last part.

" fan girls are just the same... they follow me, every where i go... its like, they dont have their own life that's why theyre bothering mine..."

_im starting to like this guy... he understands me... _Sakura thought while noticing a small hint of tomatoe sauce on the side of his lip

" hey... wait... " she said while getting her napkin from her lap and wiping the sauce off of his face.

_**FLASH!**_

Sasuke blushed slightley that Sakura didnt see and said " thanks..."

they both then finished their food and walked off to the park.

" so... where were you the rest of the day?... like before this..." Sasuke said

" date? well...i was.. was at work..." she replied kind of embarresed

" you work? your grandma is the principle of the school, she pays for everything right? "

" Sasuke... if you havnt noticed... i am in every school activity there is... Battle-of-the-bands, cheerleading, volleyball, piano, xylophone, clarinet, tutoring and more... I never wanted to be popular... i never actually thought, it was possible... i just joined all of them so in at least one of them, i can get a scholarship and i have to help Ino pay the house bills. Tsunade does pay for my allowance, but i feel like a burden to her... she has done so much for me that i dont want to be a bother to her anymore... you know? "

" yeah, i get you... i thought that you girls liked being the center of attention..."

" no not at all.. well maybe Ino, but not Tenten, hinata, and me... i just do my best in everything for a good permanent record... and it just happened... guys started to create a fan club, girls dying their hair pink, trying to be in every possible activity that they can get into that im in and all..."

" so in other words you never wanted popularity..you just wanted to get a way into college?... and what do you mean ' i never actually thought it was possible'? "

" lets just say... i find myself as a geek... i dont look at myself very highly..."

"well you shouldnt belittle yourself...so... where were you born? "

" 20 questions now ei?... i was born in California... in the states... stayed there for 11 years... then moved here...I visited here at least 2-3 times a year, so thats how i know Ino..."

" i was born there too... that explains why your not a F.O.B.... the dobe sucks at english..."

" -laughs- yeah.. im actually tutoring him... "

they found a bench along the way so they sat on it and just keep quiet...

they sat pretty near to eachother, so when they looked at eachother at the same time, their faces were so close to eachother. They both looked at eachothers lips and....

they kissed... _**FLASH**_

_Namima wo suberu you ni shiroi Yotto marude origami_

_naide kaze ni-_

Sakura heard her celphone ring, she broke from the kiss and picked up her phone, she put it on speaker, it was Ino.

" hello? pig? "

_Forehead?! Oh my god! i have to tell you something!!!!!!!! I Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! You get your ass here now so I can tell you!!!!!!!!! Omaygod! Omaygod! Omaygod! Omaygod!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! kk well thats all i wanted to say! hope you had a good time! _

" well i WAS having a good time until YOU called! -lookes at Sasuke, Sasuke then smirked- jk so just tell me on the phone... it cant be THAT exciting... its either A. he didnt call you 'troublesome woman', B. he looked happy to see you and not lazy, or C. he talked you into cutting your hair, which god knows if thats possible..."

_ohh! im sorry! just come here! I already called bunhead and white eyes! kk well see yah! -hung up the phone- _**(bunhead, meaning tenten)**

"kk bye..." she hung up the phone, looked back at Sasuke.

" so.. where were we? " Sasuke said while smirking and putting his face closer to hers

Sakura smiled and playfully put her hand on his face and pushed him away a little.

" cmon lets go.. Ino wants me home A.S.A.P...."

But they had no idea that someone was watching them from afar...

Then they had a quiet time on their way to Ino and Sakura's house.. but they both had the same things on their minds...

_what happends now...?_

_does this mean were going out? _

_shit.. maybe she thinks im a bad kisser _

_gahd... maybe this is one of those things that guys call 'only for one night' girl..._

_maybe i shoudnt have kissed him back... just let him think that im not interested.. so i wont get embarresed...yeah..._

_this is just a bet... maybe this was all JUST a bet... nothing more and nothing less... especially since he can get any girl he wants with just a snap of his fingers... __**you know, you can do that too and i bet he knows that...**____i know i can.. but im not like that..._

They then arrived at the house, he walked her to the door.

" umm.. Thanks Sasuke... i had a great time...good night "

" good night..."

right before Sakura turned around to get inside her door, he kissed her and she uncontrolibly kissed him back. she then noticed that the kiss was a little longer than expected.. they were practically making out! _**FLASH!**_so she broke the kiss and playfully pushed him in sign saying for him to go home_**FLASH!**_, he scratched the back of his head and walked back to his car...

Sakura went inside finding Ino, Tenten and Hinata looking at her in a suspitious way...

**Free Funny Filipino (Tagalog Jokes! )**

**two friends talking**

**Pedro: wow pare! nood ako sine, ubos 1000 ko!**

**Juan: ha? bakit?**

**Pedro: bili ako kasi ng bili ng ticket, pinupunit ng babae sa pinto! adik yata!**

**two friends talking**

**Peter: wow! i watched in the cinemas, i used up my 1000 pesos!**

**June: what? why?**

**Peter: i kept buying tickets cuz the lady at the door kept ripping them! i think shes crazy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Girls' news**

**P.S. Im not gonna put tenten, hinata and ino's date but they talk about the details of it so i guess its ok... cuz i aredy got da idea for the whole story so im excited!**

" were you guys spying on me?! " Sakura asked while looking at them unbeleivably

" Saki... i thought that the book you and Ino told me to read, said that you dont kiss on the first date? " Tenten said teasing her

" so thats why you got pissed when i called.... you were making out then huh! " Ino said joining Tenten in the teasing

" so... does that mean that you two are an item?!" Hinata asked excited

" ok!ok! first of all, yes it does say that, but it only says that about boys you dont know! and i know Sasuke! and when you called, ino we were not making out! that was just the time we first kissed... and you ruined the moment by the way! and I think that since were kinda the only girls who dont like them boys is why they are trying to get us to like them.. for a challenge or something... thats why im not getting my hopes up, that we ARE something..." Sakura replied with a dissapointed face

" ok well anyway! enough of the whole 'lets think negative' thing! shika-kun and i are going out! and hes serious!!!!!!!!!! ok Tenten next! " Ino screamed to the whole world

" well iv known neji for a while now, thanks to hina so he asked me out and i said yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hina next! "

" did naruto confess! did naruto confess!? " the three shouted at the same time waiting for hinata's answer

" yes! he did! he asked me out... for ramen!... but yeah... its official! we are now a couple! " hinata said finally not shy of saying something

" ok, so Sakura... what are you gonna do about the whole - in a funny low eyore voice- ' i hate the world so just kill me now' - in her high shrilly cute, excited voice- because the great Sasuke Uchiha just kissed you! "

" ill find out then...if he really is serious with me..."

The next morning, everyone was in class except for Ino... she was late... again...

Orochimaru was already in the classroom dicsussing about Philiosophers and Scientist crap...(no offence)

Ino quietly tiptoed through the door ant to her seat, but before she reached her seat, Naruto shouted, " Ino-boar! your late again! at least say good morning!"

Ino slapped her hand on her forehead, turned to Orochimaru which was now facing Ino, from hearing Naruto's loud voice.

" Good Morning Sensei! " she said in a loud sarcastic voice

"Weh.........! " everyone said

The sharingan and the S-H-I-T's sweat dropped except for naruto who joined them.. Shikamaru then bonked Naruto on the head for making Ino get noticed and marked tardy by the teacher.

" mornin babe " shikamaru said to Ino

" morning babe! " ino replied back they smiled at eachother

_**FLASH!**_

" ok.. ssso classss, what isss the differenccce between a philissssopher and a sssscientissst? " Orochimaru asked

Sakura then mumbled " Scientists performed expiriments to be sure of their theory while philosophers think and seek logical explanations based merely on obervations..."

naruto heard her answer so he raised his hand and said, " scientists do expiriments on their uh... inventor..inventions! and philip sumtin...seek... logic something... based...on.... what they observe! or something like that! "

" ok, ill acccccept that ansssswer, but next time you sssshould be more clear."

Sakura answered that question without even paying attention, so Sasuke just stared at her, shocked.

"oh and Naruto? Where issss your book? " Orochimaru asked

" umm... its uhh.. its at home!..." Naruto replied

"its always like that...if its not at home, its in the locker, if its not in the locker, its in the office..!" some random dude said

" no its not! "

"yes it is!"

" no its not! "

"yes it is!"

" no its not! "

"yes it is!"

" no its not! "

"yes it is!"

" Naruto-kun stop it! you too, random dude whose name i forgot...!" Hinata said while pulling Naruto to sit back down he then put his arm around hinata, looked back at the guy and said " ok hinata-chan..-points at the guy- you may have a book! but i have the most beautiful girl iv ever laid eyes on! you...you hinata-chan fanboy aka random dude whose name no one knows!" then everyone started laughing and hinata just blushed, naruto saw this and pecked hinata's lips. _**FLASH!**_

" ok well letssss continue... Who are the philiosssopherssss in the ssstudy of Biology? what are their namesss and what did they obsssserve? " Orochimaru asked to change the subject

Sakura then again mumbled, " Anaximander, Xenophanes, Hippocrates, Aristotle, Robert Hooke, Antoine Van Leeuwehoek, Carolus Linnaeus, Charles Darwin, Gregor Mendel, Johann Friedrich Miescher, James Watson and Francis Crick, Stanley Miller, Louis Pasteur, Francesco Rdi, Lazzaro Spallanzani, Alexander Oparin and Hans Jansen..." she accidentaly said it pretty loud enough for Orochimaru to hear. Everyone just stared at her in shock, Sakura then looked up from what she was doing and noticed everyone staring at her

" what?... oh shit... did i just say that out loud?....deng it..." she said

" Ok... Mssss. Haruno may you pleassssse repeat that sssssplendid answer of yourssss?"

" -sigh- Anaximader- a greek philiosopher, wrote what may be the first theory of evolution.... (then she explained all the rest)

_deng... shes smart too... _Sasuke thought while looking at her while she answered

" Mssss, if i may assssk... why dont you ever reccccite or particcccipate in classsss even though you know the anssswerssss?" the teacher asked

" because she cares about the dobe getting high grades too so she just tells him the answer so that he can participate..." Sasuke said emotionlessly

" thatsssss very thoughtful of you Mssssssss. Haruno, but would you like inssssssstead, narutosssssss extra pointsssss?"

" No! I need that! and besides! Sakura-chan always gets perfect in our tests and homeworks right?" Naruto said nervously

" yes sensei, i believe that naruto needs the grade more than i do, not in a mean way though..." Sakura said embaressed

" oh! so Sssssssakura Haruno... your a candidate for Valivictorian thisssssss year! I wouldnt be ssssssurprissssed if you you were chosssssssen..." Orochimaru hissed** XD**

"Ummm... thank you sensei..." Sakura said

Sasuke was very impressed with the girl

They had a test that day out of 25 points.. Sasuke and Sakura got perfect, Neji got 24, Tenten got 23, Naruto got 7 trying to do the test without copying Sakura's answer, Hinata got 23 too, Ino got 21 while Shikamaru didnt do the test.

Then they had English class next.

-poke- -poke- -poke-

" what?! " sakura said a little annoyed and a little nice to the classmate thats not a fanboy but obviously likes her

" umm... Sakura-chan... are you.. umm... free... tomorrow?.." the not fanboy named Gaku asked nervously

" umm... why? " she asked smiling knowing what was going to happen next and knowing that Sasuke was listening, Sasuke just looked and listened to their conversation.

" oh... um... cuz i asked James to go to the movies with me.. but he couldnt.. so i was gonna ask you if.. you know... you wanna go watch a movie or something..?"

" umm... gaku? im really sorry but i have umm... i have..to..." Sakura said trying to think of a good reason not to go

" she has a date with me tomorrow.. tough luck dude..." Sasuke butted in putting a arm around her waist _**FLASH!**_

" oh umm ok... sorry to bother you..." he said looking the other way opposite direction the two were.

" you didnt have to be that harsh to him... hes my friend..." she said looking at the boy

" well too bad.. cuz you have plans with me"

"oh really? and when did i say yes?"

" last night when you kissed me" he said with a smirk

" oh please! you practically threw yourself at me! "

"and yet...you kissed back..."

" ugh! "

gaku then passed a note to Sakura

_Sakura,_

_Its ok if you already have a boyfriend..._

_- Gaku_

Sakura and Sasuke read the note and she wrote back

_Gaku,_

_but dont you like that one girl named Pia?!_

_- Sakura_

_Sakura,_

_I do but only a little bit.. but you..._

_-Gaku_

_Gaku,_

_but me what?_

_-Sakura_

_Sakura,_

_Iv liked you since sophomore year..._

_-Gaku_

_Gaku,_

_but that went away right?_

_-Sakura_

_Sakura,_

_no.. i still like you until now... you were the only nice person who ever talked to me then... thats why..._

_- Gaku_

" look gaku... im really sorry but i just cant go tomorrow" Sakura said feeling guilty

" its ok..ill just ask you next week! " sakura's sweat dropped and turned back to Sasuke

" really... are you sure hes not a fanboy? " sasuke asked

" no he just didnt have much friends before and i always talked to him..."

_deng... she really is nice... first she helps the dobe and talks this loner?..._ Sasuke thought

RING!!!!!!

the bell rang for lunch and the S-H-I-T and the Sharingan ate together in under the cherryblossom tree _**FLASH!**_

" and then like he practically asked me out! " Sakura said while Ino, Tenten and Hinata broke out laughing, some tears were already falling from Ino's eyes cuz she was laughing so hard

"dude you should have said ' wait til i tell my friends! This is just gonna kill them' and then laugh! i could just imagine the look on his face!" Tenten said still laughing as hard as Ino and Hinata, the boys just looked at them confused, when the girls noticed this..

" he lost my drum sticks " Tenten said

" he cut my hair " ino said

" he made me mess up on my drawing for our cheering outfit" Hinata added

" Ten, he gave it back to you last year, Ino, he said it was an accident, and Hina he was just gonna borrow a pecil and said he didnt notice you drawing " Sakura said still feeling guilty

" yeah, he gave it back but chipped the end of it! "

" accident my ass! "

" then he must be blind to not see that i was doing something! i mean what if he just randomly pokes you hard in the shoulder? wouldnt you be annoyed?! "

"ok fine.. yeah.. he is annoying.. but i feell kind of guilty for lying to him that i had plans tomorrow..." sakura said a little sad

" but you do have plans! sasuke and you have a date tomorrow right? " naruto added

" i dont really think hes serious..." the pink haired girl said while glancing at the Uchiha

" nope.. im serious... right after school" he said with his eyes closed while smirking

Later on, the three girls not including Sakura needed to go to the bathroom,, on their way there, Sakura was stopped by the suitor she had ever since middle school... his name was James... The rest of the girls didnt notice his presence and kept walking torward the bathroom door.

He courted Sakura in freshman year but said no to him cuz she didnt want him to get his hopes up for nothing, and he crashed his guitar in the school hallway... they then didnt talk to eachother in sophomore year cuz Sakura felt really guilty, in junior year he asked if he can court her again and she let him... but Ino felt as if he was getting a little too obsessed with Sakura so she made a rumor that Sakura already had a boyfriend, so James cried again and gave up, and here they are now...

James went up to sakura and said,

" so.. sakura.. how are you?.."

" im fine.. how about you?" she asked trying to be polite

" im ok... so did you eat lunch already? " he asked while looking at the icecream that she was eating

" oh.. yeah.. im just eating dessert! "

" so umm.... "

he didnt finish his sentence because the sharingan boys came in the picture and James saw that Sasuke was glaring hard at him. They were now in he hallway were the lockers were, the boys were on the other side waiting for tenten, hinata and ino to comeout of the bathroom while sakura was on the other side talking to james. while james wasnt looking, sakura looked at sasuke and gave him a shit!-help-me-get-out-of-this-situation-now! look. and mouthed him the word 'help'.

Sasuke was about to walk torward James when, Ino walked torwards Sakura and said

" omg! i heard that you have a date with sasuke tomorrow! omg! i have to so make you look nice! i also heard that you guys kissed last night! you two are such a cute couple! " Ino said while pretending not to see james...

james then coughed to get ino's attention, the ino turned around, her smile faded away and said," oh... hi james.. i didnt notice you there... -looked back at sakura- cmon forehead go talk to him! hes right over there! " ino said pulling sakura in sasuke's direction

but before Ino succeeded with her plan, James quikly asked Sakura, " Sakura! Can i court you..again...? "

_Shit.... _Sakura thought while giving him a small fake smile

" oh.. umm.. only if you want to..." she said trying not to say something too harsh

" forehead-girl! hurry! your sasuke-kun is waiting over there! " Ino said still pulling sakura

" oh umm... sorry i gotta go! uh bye! " she said waving to him

Ino then pushed sakura to Sasuke , making her trip and sasuke catching her, then the guys saw that james was watching the whole thing so, shikamaru thought he would help ino with her 'plan' so her pushed Sasuke and made both of them fall and ended up with their lips ontop on one another._**FLASH!**_

they then got up both blushing and saw that James furiously walked away.. Ino then shot her fists up to celebrate her success in making James go away and making Sakura and Sasuke kiss again and make a PDA (public display of affection) in school.

Sakura then smiled at Ino and sasuke just smirked at shikamaru knowing that he pushed him.

Sakura looked back at the way that James walked off to and her faced started to form a frown.

" you get guilty too easily..." Sasuke said while helping sakura up

" i cant help it.. that guy's liked me since middle school...."

" that dude is in basketball too... this is gonna be a bit troublesome.." Shikamaru said remembering the look on james face when he saw the couple kiss.

**with james...**

"iv liked her since middle school! goddammit! middle school! and then stupid sasuke had to come in the picture out of knowhere and takes her away from me! " james said while punching his locker in the boys locker room.. _im going to make him pay..._

The next day on their date...

they walked through the park again in their uniform... while they were walking, there were old couples walking by them saying " what a cute couple... they look perfect for eachother"

Both sasuke and sakura blushed at the elders comment...

when he walked sakura home... well.. they kissed and practically made out again. _**FLASH! **_But neither of them knew that someone was watching them going through their date again...

**Free Funny Filipino (Tagalog Jokes! )**

**two pinoys were driving in L.A. highway trying to get to disneyland. They saw a sign that says ' Disneyland left '. So they went back home and said " sayang di natin naabutan."**

**two Filipinos were driving in Los Angeles highway trying to get to disney land. They saw a sign that says 'Disneyland left '. So they went back home and said "well that sucks we didnt get to reach it "**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Suitors**

They were again in class...Ino was flirting... again! with Shikamaru, Tenten was listening to her ipod while air-drumming, neji just kept his gaze on Tenten, Naruto and Hinata were talking about different types of ramen, and Sakura and Sasuke were texting.

-poke-

-poke-

-poke-

-poke-

" HUWHATTT?! " Sakura asked in annoyance to the boy sitting behind her... It was gaku...again...

" hey did you change your cel number? cuz iv been texting you and your not replying... "

_Thats kinda the whole point.. so get the picture that i really dont want to talk to you!_

" oh really? uhmm... i havnt been using my celphone lately... sorry and maybe its cuz the number you have is too old... "

Sakura then turned back to the blackboard and Kakashi's lecture right before gaku could say anything else.

Sasuke then chuckled at her fast reaction and whispered, " nice save Pinky..."

" i wouldnt call me 'pinky' if i were you... and by the way... i DID change my cp number, so he doesnt have it... "

" so... you like him?! ..."

" its not like im gonna give him my recent number... and.... awww is my wittle person i sit by, jealous?...^^"

" why the hell would i be jealous with someone who has a nose as big as a cows ass?! "

" because he actually has the guts to give me a hint that he wants to ask me out XD"

_Whats that supposed to mean... arent we already going out?... oh right... i didnt ask her yet... _Sasuke thought

In Social Studies... (filler)

"ok class, what is the other name for the supercontinents or the theory of which there used to be only one big ladform on the earth until disastrophies started and drifted them away from eachother, creating the 7 continents of the earth?!......anyone who knows the answer? "

*cricket....cricket*

" Pangeya..." Sakura mumbled to Sasuke

" yeah, i know..." he replied

" since there are no voluneers.... how about you........ Gaku! "

Gaku then stood up from his seat and started to think, the others in the class started to snicker and laugh at him ( everyone knows the answer, even Naruto, but no one recites)

Naruto then thought of something that with make the S-H-I-T girls proud of him and would be funny.

" pssst....pssst... gaku.... the answer if uranus...." Naruto whispered to him but loud enough for the rest of the class to hear. The class tried to hide their laughter.

" ummm....the answer is Uranus. " Gaku answered confidently

The rest of the class then laughed their asses off. the S-H-I-T girls were already crying and holding their stomachs and on the ground from laughing, while naruto was on the ground too, puching the ground.

**Free Funny Filipino (Tagalog Jokes! )**

**Question: Why do farts smell?**

**Answer: To give justice to those who cant hear**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Group Project**

The next day at school they were in English Class...

" Ok, students i will group you into groups of 4 for the project, this project is very important to your grades and you wont pass if you dont do it!" Kakashi said

" do we get to choose our own members?!" Naruto shouted while standing up

" no. Group 1..................**(shkip) **Group number 6... Sasuke Uchiha, Riku Okiman (fanboy), GakuYoriku (friend of James), and...."

" Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gaku shouted...

_Damn...and I thought he wasnt a fanboy... now hes kinda going too far..._

" Ok and Sakura Haruno...." Kakashi said, finishing his sentence

" Lets just meet after school, we can do the project at my house " Sasuke whispered to Sakura

Sakura then threw a peice of paper at Ino so many times until she looked back at the idiot throwing paper at her.

"WHAT?! oh its just you... gahd and i thought it might be some obsessed fanboy or sumtin...so... whatdya want? " Ino said real fast

" Im gonna go to Sasuke's after schoo-"

" OMG! you two are together aredy?! OMG OMG OMG!!!!! dont do anything naughty now! OMG OMG OM- "

"INO! were gonna go there to just do the project! so shut your pie hole! "

"ok.... so whyr you telling me? "

" so you could know that im coming home later today and that im not gonna be able to cook dinner.... -Ino puts a mad face on- ok fine... ill buy chinese (food)..."

"now, thats better!"

**At Dismissal...**

Sasuke just used his car to bring the other guys and Sakura to his house.

When Sasuke parked in the drive way Sakura was dumstruck by how big his house or more like mansion was. it was like two time bigger than her and Ino's! She then found out that Shikamaru and neji sometimes sleepover cuz of all the extra roomes he has.

_Ten and Hina do the samething sometimes too... _

When they went inside Sakura was still speechless, no one said anything until

" dude... my house is so much bigger than this..." Gaku said for Sakura to hear him

" cmon... i bet this Sasuke dude already has a family of his own if he lives in a house with so many rooms..." Riku added

" Instead of whispering and trying to impress Sakura, why dont you say that to my face? " Sasuke said while facing the two

" Its ok Sasuke, dont waste your time on them, iv seen Gaku's house its smaller than mine... so he wouldnt impress me if he tried since iv seen his house already..."

They then went upstairs to Sasuke's room to work on the project. They put their bags at a corner of his room.

" so... wanna make our project a report about the rice shortage? " Gaku asked

" fine with me " Riku said

" im ok with it... how abt you? " Sakura said facing sasuke

" lets just start "

Ever since they started the project, Sakura and Sasuke couldnt stop glancing and looking at eachother. Sakura couldnt take her smile off her face... Its that feeling when, when your with a person that you know likes you and you like back... like you just cant stop smiling and your heart wont listen to your mind when it says to stop looking like an idiot... the whole 'my heart has a mind of its own' thing. (sorry if you didnt nderstand, but its hard to explain) _**FLASH**_

**After a couple of hours...**

" shit man.... im hungry..." Gaku complained

" yeah... arent you rich? where are your maids?!" Riku asked in a rude tone

" I gave them a day off so I guess we could buy food... " sasuke said

" thats a nice thing for you to do... giving your maids a day off...and no, its fine, ill just cook for you guys " sakura said looking and smiling at sasuke

they then went downstairs and sakura cooked dinner for them

" deng... you cook good! " The two boys said at the same time while eating her food

" it is good..." Sasuke said looking impressed Sakura then blushed and started to wash the pot that she used and stuffers

Sasuke was already done eating, Sakura then told him to just work on the project while the rest were still eating.

Sasuke walked inside of his room, he then saw a pink book that was showing out from Sakura's bag. he saw the words 'My Diary' on it. He then went out of his senses and grabbed her Diary. He then looked for the day when they had their first date. He then found it and started to read, not noticing the sound of footsteps along the stairs.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a really super good day! Like SUPER! I went on a date with Sasuke Uchiha... You know what? Even though so many ppls say dat hes a stubborn jack-ass hes actually pretty sweet... hes an ok guy... and like earlier on our date, he like totally kissed me! ON OUR FIRST DATE! but then frikin Ino had to call in the middle of it and-_

" Sasuke Uchiha! YOU ARE NOT READING MY DIARY! " Sakura screamed while trying to get her diary from the hands of the Uchiha

" Dear Diary, today was a really super day! Like super! "Sasuke started to sarcastically read her entry while holding up her diary, high enough for her not to reach it. _**FLASH**_

" Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you big meanie! " She pouted while still reaching for her diary.

Sasuke tripped because of walking backwards without looking where he was going, his leg got tangled in Sakura's and

THUMP

they fell on the floor with Sakura on top of him. They were both shocked from what happened, Sakura was the first to snap out of it and took her Diary back. She then stuck her tongue in her victory, she then tried to get up but Sasuke grasped Sakura's waist. Sakura fell once again ontop of Sasuke, he then lifted his head and captured her lips. Sakura couldnt resist, and kissed back. _**FLASH**_

Gaku holding his celphone, was already heading forward Sasukes room. When he reached his room, he saw the couple making out ontop of eachother. He quikly went out of the room and put his celphone on 'video' he then put his celphone near the crack in the door and videotaped the two. Right when Sakura was getting up, he stopped videotaping and sent it to someone... someone who wont be very happy to see the couple in that situation...

James... (dun dun dunnnnn!!!!!! O.O)

Sakura headed torwards her bag and put her diary away, leaving Sasuke getting up from the floor by himself. They then continued the project, and again, they kept glancing at eachother every minute...

**With James... .**

**1 new message**

**from Gaku Yoriku**

'dude.. check out this video...'

after James viewed the video, he gripped his celphone so tight that it could break, and threw his celphone at the wall which made his celphone smash into pieces.

_im really gonna make you pay for this Uchiha... Sakura's mine! Tomorrow for sure... right before the Championship game... _(their basketball game was postponed before, so now its on the day after this day)

**After they were done with the project...**

Sasuke dropped the 3 home, but intead, sakura told Sasuke to just bring her to A Chinese resturant

**Flashback:**

" _OMG! you two are together aredy?! OMG OMG OMG!!!!! dont do anything naughty now! OMG OMG OM- "_

"_INO! were gonna go there to just do the project! so shut your pie hole! "_

"_ok.... so whyr you telling me? "_

" _so you could know that im coming home later today and that im not gonna be able to cook dinner.... -Ino puts a mad face on- ok fine... ill buy chinese (food)..."_

"_now, thats better!"_

**End of Flashback**

" its ok, ill just wait for you and then ill just bring you home afterwards" Sasuke insisted

Sakura found no reason to argue so she nodded her head in agreement and went inside to buy Ino some dinner.

Right when sakura was about to pay for the take-out meal, a hand went infront of her and paid for the food for her. She turned around and found Sasuke there.

" You didnt have to... I mean Ino gave me money for it and all..." sakura said while walking out of the resturant with Sasuke at her side. _**FLASH**_

" you could just keep the money she gave you - Sakura gives him a but-im-not-like-that look - what she doesnt know, wont hurt her "

" no, here just keep this -puts Ino's money in his pocket- so, its like you didnt spend money at all! "

" you know i dont need the money, but if you really feel that strongly about it, then i guess i cant stop you..."

They drove to Ino's house and when they made their stop, sasuke again, walked her to the door and again, made out without a meaning to it....

She went inside and found no one in the living room, kitchen or dining room. So, she went up in the relaxing room, finding Tenten, Hinata, and Ino there.

Ino took happily her food and started to eat it on her desk, Hinata was putting nail polish on her toes, sitting ontop of the drawers, while Tenten was Reading a magazine laying on the bed.

" hey hot-shot so how was your 'project' in Sasuke's house? " Ino asked while emphasizing the word 'project'

" it was fine..."

"you two have been like, making out, everytime you see eachother, and yet you tell us that you guys arent together..." Tenten said not taking her eyes off the magazine.

" Well... he hasnt asked me out yet..."

"but admit it.. you like him! " Hinata said excitedly

" -sigh- if theres a prize for rotten judgment... i guess iv already won that... no man is worth the aggrivation, but thats ancient history... been there... done that... "

" why does that sound so familiar?... " Ino said thinking

" I know huh?.... umm.... its Disney! i just know it....but what...." Tenten said also thinking

Hinata then lifted her head, meaning she knew where it was from, she then looked at the other two girls, and Ino and Tenten suddenly wore the same face as Hinata. they then started to sing " I wont say im in love " from Meg in Hercules

Ino, Tenten and Hinata:

_Who'd ya think your kiddin?_

_hes the earth and heaven to yah _

_try to keep it hidden _

_honey, we can see right through yah_

_girl you cant conceil it_

_we know how ya feelin_

_who yah thinking of_

Sakura then gaped when they started singing and said, " you guys suck! i thought you wouldnt remember! when was the last time we watched that anyway?! "

Sakura:

_Oh! no chance no way i wont say it no no_

Ino, Tenten Hinata:

_you sew, you sigh why deny in _

_oh oh_

Sakura:

_Its too cliche i wont say im in love_

Ino, Tenten and Hinata:

_oh..._

Sakura:

_i thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_it feels so good when you start out _

_my head is screaming get a grip girl_

_unless your dying to cry you heart out_

Ino, Tenten and Hinata:

_you keep on denying_

_who you are and how your feeling_

_baby were not buying_

_hun we saw you hit the ceiling_

_face it like grown when your gonna own up_

Ino:

_that you_

Tenten:

_got_

Hinata:

_got_

Ino, Tenten and Hinata:

_got it bad_

Sakura:

_oh! no chance no way i wont say it!_

_your way off base i wont say it_

_this scene wont play i wont say itm in love_

_get off my case i wont say it!_

Ino, Tenten and Hinata:

_Girl, dont be shy _

_its ok, youre in love_

Sakura:

_oh.... at least out loud i wont say im in..._

_love..._

At this part, she went torwards the bed, layed down slowly and touched her lips as she finished the lyrics...

Ino, Tenten and Hinata:

_shalalala ha..._

"I like that movie... hey saki did you leave it in the entertainment room? " Ino asked finishing her food

" way to kill the moment pig..." She replied sarcatically while giving her friend a small laugh.

**Free Funny Filipino (Tagalog Jokes! )**

**Son: Father can you close your eyes and write your name?**

**Father: Of course i can! Thats easy!**

**Son: Then please close your eyes and sign my report card?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The school shooting**

Theyre basketball was the day after the whole ' i wont say im in love thing' and that day is today. Sasuke as usual came to the gym earlier than the others.

When he came to the gym, he saw James and a bunch of buff fan boys waiting for him.

The boys then charged at Sasuke and started to beat him up. Sasuke fought back, kicks there, puches here. Right when Sasuke was about to win, James got a gun out of his pocket and aimed it right at Sasuke.

Sasuke was shocked by seeing the gun in his hands that he didnt react quikley enough to see that the fan boys came back to try and beat him up once again.

Sasuke was now on the floor. His Body throbbing like crazy. Blood all over his jersey.

James kept the gun aimed at Sasuke and said, " I have always been there for Sakura! Ever since fuckin middle school! and some bastard comes along and takes her away from me?! "

**Meanwhile...**

Sakura was early to school and was now walking down the hallway right torwards the gym. She then heard a " Sakura is MINE! " so she hurrily opened the doors to the gym, finding Sasuke helplessy on the floor struggiling to get up. With James on the other hand getting ready to shoot Sasuke.

Sakura ran as fast as she could to her love's body, knealed down beside him and layed his head down on her lap.

" Why do you care so much about him?! I love you Sakura! Why cant you just give me at least once, what i want! " James shouted looking like a maniac while holding a gun

Sakura remained calm and said, " James... you have shown me that you truly care for me and im thankful for that...but this? This is just too much James... Iv given you my trust...my friendship...and im sorry but i cant give you any more than that..."

" I dont care about any of that crap! All I want is for you to love me back! All I want is for you to show me the exact same feelings that i have for you... All I want... all I want is your heart!

" Well then Im sorry again -Strokes Sasuke's hair- cuz he already holds it " She replied while looking down and stroking Sasuke's hair.

James then gave up, put the gun down and walked angriliy right through the raging fangoys.

Sakura stroked his hair again and caressed his cheek and started healing him, with her Medical-jutsu.

Sasuke then opens his eyes and says, " I hold your heart already huh? " while smirking

Sakura gave him one of her sweetest smiles then hugs him tightly. The Uchiha ignored the pain that the hug was causing him and hugged her back. Sasuke then let go, tilted Sakura's chin up to face him, and kissed her passionatly, more passionatly than any passionate kiss there is! (awwww)

**After the whole gun-show...**

Sakura helped Sasuke get up to the bench, and they waited for the others.

" you sure youre ok? "

" yeah, im fine... dont worry so much "

" dude! you got frikin beat up cuz of me! of course i would at least feal guilty! "

"well then for that guilt to go away... wanna go out after school again? " He replied, trying to change the subject

" ok! "

He then chuckled at how she forgot about the whole 'guilt trip'.

Shikamaru and Ino then came in and saw Sasuke jacked up. They ran torwards the couple on the bench.

" What the hell happened to you?! " Ino asked without a second thought.

" lemme guess... James got crazyish, brang a gun to school, and fanboys beat you up?" Shikamaru asked lazily

The SasuSaku couple were shocked, by how he knew, and nodded

" typical..."

The rest came, asked what happened etc. the baskettball game then started and The Konoha Leaf High Shinobi's won. They then went to celebrate on their own, and Sakura and Sasuke went to the park...

" why do you like going here anyway? " The pink haired girl asked

" you know... youre actually lucky that i always bring you here..."

" and why is that? " she asked raising one of her eyebrows (so she looks all cool)

" this is one place that my mother left for me... and i get to name it myself..."

" you gots a name for it yet? "

" naw not yet... but i kinda got an idea for it..."

" hmm...oh, hey, do you wanna eat at our place? i think ino invited shikamaru over anyway"

" ok, sure..."

They then went to Sakura and Ino's home to find Ino and Shikamaru making out on their living room couch.

" ahem..." Sakura pretended to cough to get their attention

Sasuke just shaked his head with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Ino and Shikamaru then got off of eachother,and fixed themselves up, both blushing.

" uhmm... sak... where...why are you home so early...? hehehe..." Ino asked pretending that they didnt do or see anything.

" well... I kinda invited sasuke over to eat with us.. but i can see that you guys are a lil busy....and-"

" no! no! not at all! ummm... why dont you start cookin sak?"

" mmk...-looked back at sasuke- hey, im gonna cook for us so, you and shikamaru can like talk n stuff...k!"

she then went off to cook dinner.

As they ate...

" hey, i heard that theres gonna be this big thing during the Christamas party, and Tsunade and them said that The sharingan and The S-H-I-T will perform..." Ino said to start a conversation

" mmhmm... i heard that too... they also said that theyre gonna make our winning song, 'Touch My Body' our batch song." Sakura replied

" really?! thats so cool! "

" so Sasuke, Shikamaru... you guys gotta plan for the Christmas thing? " Sakura asked the two quiet boys

" i was thinking we could make both of our bands perform that night..." Sasuke said

" but what song..." Shikamaru added


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Christmas "thing" Planning**

" Ok, so we are gonna perform 'Fighting Dreamers' (opening song in naruto) Sakura and Neji play the same on the electric guitar, Tenten and Naruto on drums, Hinata and Shikamaru on keyboard while me and Ino on lead guitar. " Sasuke said explaining

" So we are gonna play the same thing? what's the point in that? " Ino asked

" I heard that its gonna be in a big place, and the girls and will be seperated. So i thought of ur band and our band doing the same song at the same time-"

" to make it sound louder " Sakura finished his sentence

" yeah " the Uchiha boy replied

" But why am i doing the same as Haruno? " Neji asked

" gotta problem with that?! " Sakura shot at him

" no, its cuz shouldnt the Uchiha want him and you to do the same note?"

" There's a part in the song where we can do a exibition and im gonna go first, while Sakura goes after me... i wanna see how good she is on the guitar " Sasuke said, smirking at his pinkhaired girlfriend.

" youll be surprised at how good she is... her fingers go crazy on the strings. " Tenten said

" and yet she still had smooth hands..." Hinata said shyly

**Everyones relationship is going good and well... im super excited! if your getting bored of the story, im so sorry! but i just have to have these useless fillers for what's gonna happen in the story! lets see... Sasuke _ _ a _ _ _ ,Sakuras _ _ _ _ _ a _ _ Shikamaru is gonna _ r _ _ _ _ _, Ino is also _ _ _ _ _ a _ _, Tenten _ _ r _ _ _ _ and goes with Neji and Sasuke when they _ e _ _ _ _, then they _ _ e eachother again in their highschool _ _ u _ i _ _. Please keep reading its almost getting to the good part... But the question is in at least hmm 6 more chapters? Who is 'Sora'? dun dun dun............ XD ^^**

**On the day of the Christmas thingy...**

The two bands were on two different stages. They were in different areas, way far from eachother. Behind the sharingan's stage, there was a huge screen that showed the girl's performing, the girls had the same thing behind them, but showed the boys performing.

They had to play extra hard and loud for the whole place to hear their song. They then started to play 'fighting dreamers'

Tenten and Naruto hit their drumsticks on the drums super hard, Sakura and Neji did their loudest on their part, Ino had a hard time catching up with Sasuke, but made it, Sakura would always mouth the words ' are you ok ' to her once in a while and Ino would just smile and nod.

Only the sharingan band sang in that certain song, while the girls just made the song louder to put the audiences spirits up. it then came to the part of the song when Sasuke got to do his big Solo and play whatever he liked, he looked at the screen right when he was about to finish to see Sakura's shocked face. (he thought she would be impressed by how good he was) but intead, he saw her smirk.

This made the Uchiha curious. but then Sakura started to play, and her fingers got crazy on her guitar. her beat was way like WAY faster than Sasuke's. The crowd went crazy and cheered the Uchiha's pinkhaired girlfriend on.

Right when she was done with her solo, she made a high-five with Ino, and continued to finish the song.

They were now done with their performance.

They were now sitting and resting on a short bench. Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's lap, Ino was sitting right beside Shikamaru with one of her legs slightly on top of his, Tenten was sitting in between neji's legs, and Hinata was sitting rather closely to Naruto. they were all talking and planning their winter vacation.

" so like... where should we go? " ino asked

everyone started to think, when Ino suddenly interuppted their thoughts and shouted, " Oh my gahd! I heard theres a sale at Macy's! (Dept. Store) Iv been longing to buy those boots with fur on it! it looks so hott on me! "

Sakura then chuckled and said, " dude, sasuke said that he has like this cabin thingy out....out....uh...there..."*looks and then pokes at sasuke*

Sasuke then speaks... " Its in the middle of ( iono what to put! i cant think of anything XD)"

" ok then... "

" fine with me..."

"lets go then"

" mmmk...so much for those boots..." Ino pouted


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: " We get famous, Dobe..."**

Right in the middle of their conversation, a girl with blonde hair in four ponytails walk near them and says, " ummm.. hello there, my name is Temari from Star Records... i saw your performance earlier, and my company is asking if you would like to go...you know...global? "

" you mean like get famous and stuffers? " Tenten asked while leaning against neji

" whats in it for us? " naruto says, trying to act all cool, everyone then gave him a look that says are-you-an-idiot-or-an-idiot

" we get famous dobe.." Sasuke then says

" but... which band? " sakura asked while sasuke was nuzzling her neck

" your gonna have to choose both, cuz we are all in in this together " Ino said

" youve been watching highschool musical again huh? " Tenten asked after chuckling at how Ino said her statement

" yeah she was... she couldnt stop dancing and singing infront of the tv while watching frickin troy and gabriella at the end part.. " Sakura said recieving a playful glare from Ino

" dude... Ino watches too much disney movies...look *points at Ino* shes trying to look like than Ashley Tisdale" Hinata said giggling

" watch it. This is me own style man, and who was the one that was singing that song from hercules?! " ino snapped back

" Sakura " Tenten and Hinata said at the same time

" ok...well back to the main subject.... so which band? " sakura added before they tell everyone about THE SONG

" oh... you arent just one band? " Temari asked

" no, were two." Sakura and Sasuke said the same time

" well how about we listen to you voices and see... girls come first "

" k wait, ill go get my guitar..." sakura said standing up

the three other girls looked at her questionably and Sakura then said, " I think im falling MYMP " she meant they were going to sing an acoustic song by MYMP that is called 'I think im Falling'

Sakura then came back with 2 acoustic guitars and a shaker in her pocket. She handed the shaker to Tenten and gave the other guitar to Ino and Hinata and left them for them to deal with who to play. Ino ended up playing and sakura started to strum.

Sakura:

_I want to tell you baby _

_that your the one im thinking of..._

Ino:

_but your heart is still with her_

_and i think shes the one that you love_

Tenten:

_I only want you happy_

_even if its not with me_

Hinata:

_maybe one day_

_youll open up your eyes and youll see_

Sakura:

_that i think im falling..._

_maybe im falling for you..._

Ino:

_yeah, i think im falling..._

_maybe im_

Sakura and Ino:

_Falling for you..._

Sakura:

_from the first time_

_you layed your lips on mine_

Ino:

_it feels the smile on my face_

_will last til the end of time_

Tenten:

_but im not so sure_

_that your the one that i should persue_

Hinata:

_My mind tells me 'no'_

_but my heart only says that its you_

Sakura:

_and i think im falling..._

_maybe im falling for you..._

Ino:

_yeah, i think im falling..._

_maybe im_

Sakura and Ino:

_Falling for you..._

Sakura:

_Only time could tell_

Ino:

_mystery has yet to unfold_

Tenten:

_who is gonna feel loves warmth_

Hinata:

_and the other left in the cold_

Sakura:

_yet still im falling..._

_maybe im falling for you..._

Ino:

_yeah, i think im falling..._

_maybe im_

Sakura and Ino:

_Falling for you..._

Tenten:

_that i think im falling..._

_maybe im falling for you..._

Hinata:

_yeah, i think im falling..._

_maybe im_

Tenten and Hinata:

_Falling for you..._

Through out the whole song, the girls were smiling at their boyfriends, forgetting that they were playing for someone important. When the song ended Temari clapped her hands slowely and said,

" i like it.. you gilrs have a different style than the other singers iv heard...how about you? boys? "

The guys then looked at eachother, not knowing what to play...

" troublesome... this song is the last song i would ever want to sing but... how about 'Close to you'? " Shikamaru suggested

" no! that songs gay! " Naruto exclamed

" i agree with the idiot..." Neji said with his eyes closed

" well... do we have a choice?..." Sasuke asked

" ... "

" ok its settled then! " Temari said excitedly

-sigh-

Sakura then handed Sasuke the guitar, tenten gave the shaker to Naruto and they started to play 'Close to you' by Sam Milby

Sasuke:

_theres nothing i wont try just to make you mine_

_to get a little closer_

Shikamaru:

_and everytime i see you_

Neji:

_you make me become undone_

Naruto:

_i always want you near me_

Sasuke:

_oh why dont you smile my only star_

_shine on baby_

Shikamaru:

_shine my only star_

_shine my only star_

Sasuke:

_oh why dont you smile my only star_

_shine on baby_

Shikamaru:

_shine my only star_

_shine my only star_

**( then the rest of the song )**

Temari also clapped at their performance

" i like it! the way you guys sing is so dreamy! "

" so... does that mean we both are in? " Naruto asked

" yup!... and... im guessing you are all couples right? - all of them nods- great! cuz this will make a great story in the 'Seventeen' magazine!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Gettin seen on the Seventeen Magazine!**

Ino, went out of her house and took out the mail from the mail box. Inside she saw a magazine, she then ran inside and gathered everyone to read the magazine at her and Sakura's house.

**S-H-I-T**

**S****akura ****H****inata ****I****no ****T****enten**

**Name: Sakura Haruno**

**Birthday: March 28, 1991**

**Age: 17**

**Status: Taken**

**Family: All Deceased**

**Sakura is lead singer and guitarist in the S-H-I-T, she is a senior at Konoha Leaf High. Sakura is President of their Student Coucil and Captain Cheerleader of their squad. She has a boyfriend that is named, Sasuke Uchiha, the lead singer and guitarist in The Sharingan band.**

**Name: Ino Yamanaka**

**Birthday: September 23, 1991**

**Age: 17**

**Status: Taken**

**Family: Father-Inoichi Yamanaka**

**Ino is the bassist and back-up vocals in the S-H-I-T, she is also a senior at Konoha Leaf High. Ino is also included in the cheering squad of their school and is in charge of sewing their uniform and fixing the others hair and maku-up during competitions. She also has a boyfriend, Shikamaru Nara, the back-up vocals and plays the keyboard in the Sharingan band. She and Sakura have been bestfriends since their early childhood days.**

**Name: Tenten**

**Birthday: March 9, 1990**

**Age: 18**

**Status: Taken**

**Family: none**

**Tenten is the drummist and often joins Ino in singing back-up in the S-H-I-T. She is a senior in KLH also, but is a year older than Sakura, Ino and Hinata. She mixes the songs for their routine in cheerleading. She has a boyfriend also in The Sharingan Band, Neji Hyuga. He plays the bass. She has always been there for Hintata, before they came to KLH.**

**Name: Hinata Hyuga**

**Birthday: November13, 1991**

**Age: 17**

**Status: Taken**

**Family: Father-Hiashi Hyuga**

**Sister-Hanabi Hyuga**

**Cousin- Neji Hyuga**

**Hinata plays the keyboard and sometimes does back up singing in the S-H-I-T. She also goes to KLH as a senior. She draws or sketches their uniforms in cheerdancing, which she is a part of too. She has a boyfriend named Naruto Uzumaki. The drummist in the Sharingan band. Despite her shyness, she got a boyfriend that could talk more than any of them could.**

**The Sharingan**

**Uchiha's Blood-Limit**

**Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Birthday: July 21, 1991**

**Age: 17**

**Status: Taken**

**Family- Itachi Uchiha**

**Sasuke is lead singer and guitarist in their band 'the Sharingan'. He is Vice president of their school's KLH student coucil, and Captain of their basketball team. He has a girlfriend named Sakura Haruno. The lead singer and guitarist of the S-H-I-T.**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Birthday: October 25, 1991**

**Age: 17**

**Status: Taken**

**Family: none**

**Naruto is the drummist of the Sharingan band. He is also in the basketball team of the KLH school. He has a girlfriend named Hinata Hyuga. The keyboardist of the S-H-I-T. He became friends with the S-H-I-T in middle school, while the rest of the boys met them earlier this year. He and Sasuke have been friends since grade school, them two are close friends.**

**Name: Neji Hyuga**

**Birthday: February 20, 1990**

**Age: 18**

**Status: Taken**

**Family: Uncle-Hiashi Hyuga**

**Cousin: Hanabi and Hinata Hyuga**

**Neji is the Bassist in the Sharingan. He is also included in the basketball team of KLH school. His girlfriend is Tenten, the drummer in the S-H-I-T. He is cousind with Hinata Hyuga. The keyboardist in the S-H-I-T.**

**Name: Shikamaru Nara**

**Birthday: December 12, 1991**

**Age: 17**

**Status: Taken**

**Family: Father and Mother**

**Shikamaru plays the keyboard is the Sharingan band, and sings back-up. He goes to KLH and is also included in their basketball team. His girlfriend, is Ino Yamanaka. The bassist in S-H-I-T.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Famous**

The eight of them became pretty popular. The KLH was very proud of them. Wherever they would go there would be camera's and fans here and there. They would always have interviews from various shows.

**NOW LIVE ON HOTSTUFF: *~THE S-H-I-T AND THE SHARINGAN!~***

" So, how does it feel to be this famous and only be in high school? " the speaker asked

" It feels so cool! " Ino said as she heard boys from the crowd shout out 'WE LOVE YOU INO!!!!!' Shikamaru of course glared at them lazily

" Was it just coincidence that you four girls and you four boys are in a band? "

" We actually met in our school's battle-of-the-bands audition " Tenten answered ' WE LOVE YOU TENTEN!!!!' *glare from Neji*

" oh... so, how long have you all been couples? All of us are still waiting for the duet songs from Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten and Hinata and Naruto. "

" Oh, we have been together for a while and, dont worry, we already have plans for the duet songs... " Sakura said smiling ' WE LOVE YOU SAKURA!!!!' *recieves intense glare from Sasuke*

**In the Record Studio...**

**NejiTen...Their song**

Tenten:

_take time to realize_

_that your one thing's_

_crashing down_

_take time to realize_

_that im on your side_

_didnt i, didnt i_

_tell you_

_but i cant spell it out for you_

Tenten and Neji:

_no its never gonna be that simple_

Tenten:

_though i cant spell it out for you_

Tenten and Neji:

_if you just realize_

_what i just realized that wed be perfect for eachother_

_and well never find another_

_if you just realize _

_what i just realized wed never have to wonder_

_if we missed out on eachother now_

Tenten:

_take time to realize_

_im on you side_

_didnt i, didnt _

_i tell you_

_take time to realize_

_im on your side_

_oh oh oh_

_but i cant spell it out for you_

Tenten and Neji:

_no its never gonna be that simple_

Tenten:

_though i cant spell it out for you_

Tenten and Neji:

_if you just realize_

_what i just realized that wed be perfect for eachother_

_and well never find another_

_if you just realize _

_what i just realized wed never have to wonder_

_if we missed out on eachother but_

Tenten:

_its not the same_

_no, its never the same_

Tenten and Neji:

_if you dont feel it too_

Tenten:

_if you need me half way_

_if you would need me half way_

_it would be the same for you_

Tenten and Neji:

_if you just realize_

_what i just realized that wed be perfect for eachother_

_and well never find another_

_if you just realize _

_what i just realized wed never have to wonder_

_if we missed out on eachother_

_if you just realize_

_what i just realized that wed be perfect for eachother_

_and well never find another_

_if you just realize _

_what i just realized wed never have to wonder_

_if we missed out on eachother now_

Tenten:

_missed out on eachother now_

_missed out on eachother now_

_we missed out on eachother now..._

_yeah..._

**ShikaIno...Their song**

Ino:

_as much i love you_

_as much i need you_

_and i cant stand you_

_must everything you do_

_make me wanna smile _

_and i like that for a while _

_no..._

Shikamaru:

_but you wont let me_

_you would let me go _

_and then youd kiss my lips _

_and all of a sudden i forget_

Ino and Shikamaru:

_that i was upset_

Shikamaru:

_cant remember what you did_

Ino and Shikamaru:

_but i hate it_

Ino:

_you know exactly what to do_

_so that i cant stay mad at you_

_for too long_

_that's wrong_

Ino and Shikamaru:

_but i hate it_

Shikamaru:

_you know exactly how to touch_

_so i dont want to fight no more_

_so i despise that i adore you_

Ino:

_and i hate how much i love you, boy_

_i cant stand how much i need you_

_and i hate how much i love you, boy_

Ino and Shikamaru:

_but i just cant let you go_

_i hate that i love you, so_

Shikamaru:

_and you completely know the power that you have_

_the only one that makes me laugh_

Ino:

_yeah, and its not fair_

_how you take advantage of the fact that i ( i )_

_and it just aint right_

Shikamaru:

_and i hate how much i love you, girl_

_i cant stand how much i need you_

_and i hate how much i love you, girl_

Ino and Shikamaru:

_but i just cant let you go_

_i hate that i love you, so_

_one of these days, maybe your magic's gonna fail me_

_and your kiss will make me weep_

_but no one in this world knows me the way you know me_

Ino:

_as much i love you_

_as much i need you _

_as much i love you _

_as much i need you_

Ino and Shikamaru:

_and i hate that i love you_

Ino:

_so_

_and i hate how much i love you, boy_

_i cant stand how much i need you_

_and i hate how much i love you, boy_

_but i just cant let you go_

_and i hate that i love you, so_

Ino and Shikamaru:

_and i hate that i love you so..so..._

**NaruHina...Their song**

Naruto:

_there are times_

_when i just want to look at your face_

_with the stars in your eyes_

Hinata:

_there are times _

_when i just want to feel your embrace_

_in this cold life_

Naruto:

_i just cant believe that you are mine now_

Naruto and Hinata:

_you were just a dream that i once knew_

_i never thought i would be right for you_

_i just cant compare you with anything in this world_

_youre all i need_

_to be here and forever more_

Naruto:

_every night _

_as i watch all the stars that fall down_

_wishing you would be mine_

Hinata:

_i just cant believe that you are mine now_

Naruto and Hinata:

_you were just a dream that i once knew_

_i never thought i would be right for you_

_i just cant compare you with anything in this world_

_youre all i need_

_to be here and forever more_

Naruto:

_time and again_

_there these changes that we cannot end_

Hinata:

_sure as time keeps going on and on_

_my love for you will be forever more_

Naruto:

_i just cant believe that you are mine now_

Naruto and Hinata:

_you were just a dream that i once knew_

_i never thought i would be right for you_

_i just cant compare you with anything in this world_

Naruto:

_and as it says forever_

_our love will stay together_

Hinata:

_youre all i need_

_to be here and forever more_

Naruto and Hinata:

_youre all i need _

_to be here and forever more..._

**SasuSaku...Their song**

Sakura:

_My heads in a jam_

_Cant take you off my mind_

_from the time we met_

_iv been beset by thoughts of you_

Sasuke:

_And the more that i ignore this feeling_

_the more i find myslef believing_

_that i just have to see you again_

Sasuke and Sakura:

_I can't let you pass me by_

_I just can't let you go_

_But I know that I am much too shy_

_To let you know_

_Afraid that I might say the wrong words _

_And displease you_

_Afraid for love to fade_

_Before it can come true_

Sakura:

_Like a child again_

_im at loss for words_

_how much does one define_

_A crush combined with longing?_

Sasuke:

_Longing to possess you oh so dearly_

_I'm obssessed by you completely_

_I'll go mad if I can't have you_

Sasuke and Sakura:

_I can't let you pass me by_

_I just can't let you go_

_But I know that I am much too shy_

_To let you know_

_Afraid that I might say the wrong words _

_And displease you_

_Afraid for love to fade_

_Before it can come true_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_I just can't let you go_

_But I know that I am much too shy_

_To let you know_

_Afraid that I might say the wrong words _

_And displease you_

_Afraid for love to fade_

_Before it can come true_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_I just can't let you go_

_But I know that I am much too shy_

_To let you know_

_I would rather say the akward words_

_Than to lose you or for love to fade_

_Before it can come true_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: X-mas Vacation**

The eight finally got to have some rest from school and from show biz.

They were now driving in a car there. Sasuke was driving with Naruto in the passenger seat. Neji and Shikamaru were in the back-back seat while Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata sat in the back seat.

Shikamaru - Neji

Ino - Hinata - Sakura - Tenten

Naruto - Sasuke

Everyone stayed quiet for a while until Naruto couldn't stand the quietness and turned on the radio.

_Now, here is the S-H-I-T, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno singing 'Is It You?'_

Ino:

_Im looking for a lover not a friend_

" Hey! Its us!" Ino said while elbowing Sakura on the side

" Why couldn't they just play Tenten and Hinata?!" Sakura exclaimed, kind of embarrassed

_Im looking for someone who won't pretend_

_Somebody who's not afraid to say the way they feel about you_

"Thank God they didn't play Bleeding Love!" Tenten said sticking her tongue out at Ino and Sakura

" Cuz, it sounds kind of weird, hearing ourselves on the radio... don't you think?" Hinata said shyly

" Yeah..." The three replied

" I think its cool to be on the radio!" Naruto shouted in Sasuke's ear

" Shit, dobe... shut up and just listen to the song, your frikin killing my ear drums!" Sasuke said annoyed

Sakura:

_-Wants to share_

_And shows he cares_

Ino:

_Thinking you're the one _

_That iv been waiting for_

Ino and Sakura:

_Is it you? Is it you?_

_Maybe your the one iv been waiting for_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_Could you be the one I need?_

_Is it you? Is it you_

_Maybe your the one iv been waiting for_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_Could you be the one I need?_

" Beh, just change the station" Sakura said to Sasuke

Sakura calls Sasuke 'Beh' in short for 'Baby'.

Sasuke changed the station and...

Hinata and Tenten:

_-And I don't care what they say_

_Im in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My hearts prickled by the pain that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I keep bleeding_

_I keep keep-bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep keep blee-_

Before the song went any further, Tenten reached for the power switch of the radio, and turned it off.

" Hey! That's not fair! We didn't turn it off when it played our song!" Ino said pouting at Tenten

" Well too bad suckuh!" Tenten said while laughing

They finally arrived at the cabin, and the girls fell asleep. The guys didn't have any other choice, but to carry their girlfriends inside.

**The next Day...**

" Hey guys! Want to play shpin dji Bottle?! (Spin the bottle)" Naruto said because he was bored

"Troublesome… will there be truth telling if you aren't drunk?" Shikamaru said lazily

"I guess that means, were buying beer!" Tenten said getting her coat on

" C'mon Neji! Less go buy!" she said as she pulled Neji out the door

The rest quietly waited in their room for the couple to come back.

Sasuke and Sakura shared a room, Ino and Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto, and Neji and Tenten shared their own room too.

" We gots da beer!!!!!!!!!" Tenten shouted excitedly

" Ok, who gave Tenten chocolate?!" Sakura shouted

" Uhmm…I did… why?" Neji said curiously

"She's freaken hyper, if you haven't noticed!" Ino said annoyed

"Man….the last time she was that hyper, she broke my mom's favorite vase…" Hinata said trying to have some distance with Tenten

"C'mon! Less juss play!" Tenten said

" Ok, Shikamaru, truth or dare?" Naruto asked

" Hmm…truth"

"Ok well drink up!"

Shikamaru then drank the beer and winced a bit.

" Who do you think is hotter? Ashley Tisdale or Ino Yamanaka?" Naruto asked

Ino then said " well, duh! Of course me!"

"Lets see… Ashley Tisdale is small…Ino…tall…. Ashley…chubby…. Ino…

Hott…Id says…Ashley Tisdale." Shikamaru said

" WHATT? Go date her then!" Ino shouted as she lightly pushed Shikamaru from beside her

" You didn't let me finish… even though I think Ashley tisdale looks hotter than you, she's still a bitch (no offence to her fans!). She called me a pineapple head when we had to sing in High school Musical 3. You have a way better personality than her. Looks don't matter to me." Shikamaru said putting his arm around her shoulders

Ino just smiled, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Ok, Sasuke… Truth or Dare?"

" Truth"

Sasuke drank the beer

"Do you love Sakura enough to marry her?"

Sakura didn't want to hear the answer. Sure, she knew Sasuke loved her but she wasn't so sure that he was really serious about her. She bowed her head.

" I love Sakura, enough to marry her, enough to kill myself for her"

Sakura lifted her head, and hugged Sasuke with watery eyes.

"Love you too, Beh," she said as she kept hugging him.

"one more question! If she was a thing what would she be to you?"

"that's a very disturbing question…no offence…" Tenten said

" its supposed to only be one truth question…but… she would be my sky…"

"why 'sky'?"

" iono… whenever I copy Shikamaru in staring at the clouds, they always seem to form her face as I look at them…"

"oh…"

"ok, Dobe… truth or dare?"

"Hmmmm…Truth!"

Naruto drank da beer

"Is it true that you wrote a song for Hinata?"

"ill just do dare!"

"Fine, sing the song, you wrote for Hinata" Sasuke said with his famous smirk on

"Fine… I wrote this song before It became us... ok, Hinata?"

"K"

Naruto:

_There I was_

_Waiting for a chance_

_Hoping that you'll understand the things_

_I want to say _

_As my love_

_It's stronger than before_

_I want to see you more and more_

_But you closed the door_

_Why don't you try?_

_To open up your heart_

_I wont take so much_

_Of your time_

_Maybe its wrong to say please love me too_

_Cuz I know you'll never do_

_Somebody else is waiting there inside_

_For you_

_Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day_

_Cuz I know its here to stay_

"Ok! That's enough of that!" Naruto said embarrassed

" that was so sweet Naruto…" Hinata said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek

" ok.. Sakura-chan! Truth or Dare!"

"mmmm… Dare."

"I dare you… to sleep with Teme tonight!"

" we share the same bed Naruto…"

"no… I mean SLEEP WITH teme TONIGHT!"

Sakura and Sasuke then bonked him on the head and she said,

" I go for truth instead"

She drank the beer

" I dare you to…give Sasuke a hickey!"

"I said 'truth'"

"well…too bad! Just do it"

"psh…that's it?"

She then sat on Sasuke's lap and started to kiss him on the lips. They made out for a while and Sakura slowly went to his neck and gave him a hickey. She was about to get off, but Sasuke held on to her waist and did the same thing she did. Give a hickey.

" I didn't say both of you give one to each other!"

" oh well…" she said

They all got drunk and went to their rooms… as in they were VERY DRUNK!

They didn't know that, that very day would be the start of all the adventures and trials which they would have to go through…

Dun…dun….dun!!!!!!!!! O.o . XD


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Shit… What do we do?!**

Sakura woke up with a major headache. She was lying in bed with her black haired boyfriend. They were both snuggled up with each other. And noticed that she was very cold. She hugged Sasuke to get some body heat from him, he uncauntiously put his arm around her, which made her warmer.

But for some reason she felt uneasy… she got up, moving slowly to not wake Sasuke up. And noticed…noticed……………noticed that she was naked!

"oh my god! oh my god! oh my god! oh my god! oh my god! oh my god! oh my god! oh my god! oh my god! oh my god!!! Shit shit shit shit!!!!!!!!"

she was so scared, she didn't know what to do. So she tried to wake Sasuke up.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…SASUKE!" she shouted silently as she shook him awake. She already had tears in her eyes.

"huh? What? Hey, whats wrong?" he said in reply while rubbing his temples as he arose from the bed

"be-beh...! i…i….we…ah!" she tried to say it but couldn't and broke down and she let her tears fall down her cheeks.

"shit…" Sasuke said as he noticed the situation they were in.

The black haired teen then got up and picked up her and his clothes from the ground, got dressed and handed Sakura her clothes while rubbing her back

_'I lost the most important thing, that a woman values...I lost my virginity...'_

"im so scared…what will Tsunade say if she finds out?! She'll think that im so irresponsible!"

"don't worry…ill make sure no one finds out…"

Sakura nodded as Sasuke wiped away her tears with his thumb.

She went to the bathroom and took a shower. When she was about to come out of the bathroom, she looked at herself first, in the mirror. And found four hickeys! So, she took out her foundation/Photogenic and covered them.

**Later in the day… **

"hey, gay guys! Lets go shopping!" Ino shouted still bumbed about not having the boots

" you guys go ahead…I uh…have to uh…I don't have money with me" Sakura replied as she scratched the back of her head.

"Teme's rich! He could just pay for you!" Naruto said while holding an instant ramen in his hand.

" no, its fine. I don't feel like shopping anyway…"

" you sure Saki?" tenten asked holding Neji's hand ready to go

"yeah…"

" she'll be fine, ill be with her anyway…" Sasuke said as he walked toward his pink haired girlfriend

"ok, just call us if you need anything…" Hinata stated as she made Naruto let go of the ramen and walk out the door

" I SHALL RETURN!!" Naruto shouted as he was being pulled by Hinata

The others left and now only Sakura and Sasuke were left in the cabin.

"so…whatcha wanna do…?" she asked as she laid on the couch

he shrugged and joined her on the couch. He put his arm around her, she then laid her head on his shoulder as he did on her head.

"Ooh! I know!" she jumped up and ran to the radio that was in the corner of the room.

" what ever song plays, is gonna be _our _song! K!"

Radio:

_On the day that you were born _

_the angels got together_

_and decided to create a dream come true_

_so they sprinkled moon dust in your hair_

_put the golden starlight in you eyes of blue_

Sakura smiled and pulled Sasuke to dance.

_That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you all around_

_Just like me_

_They long to be _

_Close to you_

**(then the rest of the song w/ the whole trumpets and stuffers XD)**

DINGDONG!

The two stopped dancing and Sasuke went to get the door.

" WERE BACK!" Naruto shouted in Sasuke's ear

"gahd…don't you ever shut up?!"

"ok…well anyways, present time! Who cares if its not time yet?! Lets open da presents yo!" Ino shouted as she ran upstairs to get her presents

Ino got Shikamaru a nice new keyboard, while Shikamaru got Ino those boots that she wanted from Macey's. Hinata got Naruto Drumsticks that were engraved ' My Love for you is Endless – Hinata'

While Naruto got Hinata these cool black leather gloves with the pointing finger part open to play keyboard. Tenten got Neji a 100 pc of picks, Neji got Tenten drumsticks that were this enough to put in her hair as chopsticks and that were strong enough to not break while drumming. Sakura got Sasuke a Silver Chain bracelet that was engraved ' You'll always be my baby, I love you – Sakura'

While Sasuke got Sakura a necklace with a cherry blossom made out of diamonds. Behind the cherry blossom, it was engraved ' SasuSaku Forever'.

" I have another surprise for you at home…" Sasuke whispered to Sakura

"MERRY CHRISTMAS WEIRDOS!!!!!!!!!!!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The surprise**

They went back home, and Sasuke and Sakura never spoke about what had happened. They act as if they new nothing about it…which was better that way.

Sasuke had Sakura blindfolded and guided her somewhere which was supposed to be the surprise.

"are we there yet?" Sakura pouted as she was getting dizzy

" almost there… and were here!" He said as he pulled on the hankerchief

He revealed the park, which they always went to. The only difference was a big block in front of the whole park. Sakura and Sasuke turned around and saw the words engraved on it.

It was:

**Sasu-Saku Park**

**Always And Forever**

Sakura couldn't believe what she was looking at! Her boyfriend named the park after them! The pink haired girl didn't waste anytime, and kissed her boyfriend like no tomorrow.

"Oh my gahd! Thank you so much!" she said as they hugged eachother.

_Namima wo suberu you ni shiroi YOTTO marude origami_

_naide kaze ni makasete doko e? Iku no? Chikchakunate_

Sakura picked up her phone, It was Temari. And again, it was on speaker.

_" Hey Blossom! My girl! We got something real good for you and Ice cube!"_

" yeah? and what's that?" Sasuke answered

_"oh hey cube! I didnt know you two were together at the moment, well anyway, have you guys ever watched the movie 'A walk to remember'?"_

"Ooh! The one with Mandy Moore and Shane West?! That is such a sad movie!" This time Sakura replied

_"yeah well, that movie was like in what? 2003? Well that was one of THE movies. But 'the notebook' was named the next 'a walk to remember' so we think it's unfair and the people want you two to star as the next Jamie Sullivan and Landon Carter. But we will be using your real names. Drop Dead, Eyes, and Weapons are in it too. And dont worry, Ramen boy, the lazy ass and neji are in it too.. so.. you interested?"_

"so..were gonna be in a movie?!"

"hn... we dont even know how to act..."

"beh...all you have to do is get teary when i say i have cancer ok? and i do all the acting stuffers!"

"i guess..."

'_plus...i have a feeling that i will be needing the money...' _Sakura thought as they told Temari that they accepted.

**Two months later...**

"C'mon!cmon were gonna miss the premiere of our own movie!!!!!" Ino exclaimed as they entered the theater.

They finally got into their seats and the movie started.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sakura was wearing a purple shirt under overalls/a jumper. They were in their school bus, coming from a tutoring program. She was looking in his direction while Sasuke was listening to his ipod.

Sakura waited for the bus to slowdown, then she made her way to sit by him.

" Hey,do you wanna buy some raffle tickets? We are trying to save up enough money to buy KLH some new computers."

"no" he simply said

" So, i saw you in there tutoring Naruto...I know it may be difficult but maybe you should try backing into it from somewhere else..."

"..."

"Are you gonna visit Neji Hyuga? did you know that they moved him from the hospital to the resting house on Oak street-"

Sasuke then got irritated, took off his earphones and snapped,

" Is this your idea of small talk or something? Because if it is, your social skills need some work. No one forced him to jump."

" Its called 'peer pressure'"

" and how would you know about that? You read it in your precious book?" he said as he looked down on the bible that was laying on her lap.

" -sigh- please dont pretend like you know me...ok?"

"oh but i do...i do..we have all the same classes and all the same schools since kindergarten. Why you're Sakura Haruno. You sit at lunch table 7, which isnt exactly the reject table, but it's definitely self exile territory. You have Exactly one sweater, you like to look at your feet when you walk. Oh and uh yeah, for fun, you tutor on the weekend and hangout with the cool kids from the stars and planets.... Now, how does that sound?"

"Fairly predictable...nothing i haven't heard before..."

"you dont care what others think about you?"

she shacked her head " no "

he partly opened his mouth slightly in attempt to say something but failed and felt a sudden guilt inside of him.

And she went back to her seat.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Shikamaru was driving a car and dropped Sasuke at the school to attend the drama club because of his punishment for drinking on school property.

"be here exactly one hour ok?"

"yeah, yeah..."

He went inside finding all the students looking in his direction. The teacher then said,

" Mr. Uchiha, better late than never, Please join us..."

"...sure..."

He went to his seat while the teacher told the students who were going to star in their play.

" Now then... lets see...Sakura will be the mysterious club singer, Ino will be playing Caroline... and Sasuke will be playing Tommy Thornton..."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Shikamaru still hasnt shown up to pick Sasuke up. So his last choice was...

" hey Sakura... feeling Christian?" And she gave him a ride

-sigh- She turned on the radio

_I close my eyes..._

Sasuke changed the station and

_No mercy_

Sakura put it back

_Do you believe that dreams come true?_

_It's one tha-_

Sasuke put it back on his station

_No mercy_

_Don't worry I wont kill you!_

_"_-sigh- I forfeit..." she said

"thank you" he replied sarcastically

"hmmm....42..."

" 42? what?what do you mean 42?" he asked as he looked around,to see where she saw a '42'

" 42 is to befriend someone you dont like...Its a to-do list that i have for my life"

"what? you mean like getting a new personality?"

"mmhmm..spending a year in the peace corps, make a medical discovery...-"

"-hmm Ambitious..."

"...be in two places at once, get a tattoo..."

"what's number one?"

"id tell you, but, then id have to kill you"

He smirked, shaked his head and looked away.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Sakura..I need help on my script..." he said as he walked up to her

"ok...ill pray for you" sakura replied as she closed her locker and walked away from him

"no, seriously" he caught up to her, she felt sorry for the boy and stopped walking

"fine, one condition though."

"whats that?"

"you have to promise that you cant fall in love with me."

he scoffed and said, " that wont be a problem"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

At the play...

"Look i ain't blaming you..I ain't asking for forgiveness, either..i just did what i had to."

Sakura then took off the cape that was covering her body slowly. She looking beautiful,(well in real life she did, but through-out the whole movie she had to look pale)

Her blue dress hugged her curves and her hair was nice and wavy.

Sasuke stared for a while, which caused Sakura to smirk.

"Wh-when you walked...out of the rain and into my club it wasnt just coincidence was it?"

"nothing's coincidence."

"your'e face..it looks so familiar..like a girl i once met, though it wasnt real, it was a dream."

"tell me about this dream girl..."

Sasuke the panicked and said," well... i dont..remember... but the dream... please help me remember...will you sing for me?"

spotlight was put on Hinata on the piano and Sakura.

Hinata started to play a soft melody and Sakura started to sing

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_its the one that i've tried, to write over and over again_

_im awake in the infinite co_ld

_cuz you sing to me over and over again_

_so i lay my head back down _

_and i lift my hands and pray_

_to be only yours i pray_

_to be only yours i know now_

_you're my only hope_

_(_then the rest of the song)

_hmm..oh.._

_oh......_

when the song ended, Sasuke couldnt control himself and kissed Sakura on the lips

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

He was looking all over the library and finally found Sakura. She was reading.

"hey" He said

"people could see..."

"and that would ruin your reputation how?"

"..."

"Sakura, im trying here ok?...maybe...maybe i miss spending time with you...maybe you inspire me."

" sounds like bull (shit)"

"which part?!"

"all of it"

"no its not!"

"prove it" and she stood up and walked out of the school.

He started to run after her.

"Sakura!"

She started to quicken her pace

" you dont know the first thing about being someone's friend!" she shouted as she continued to walk

"i dont just wanna be your friend"

"you dont know what you want" she said as she shaked her head

"and neither do you! maybe you're just too scared that someone just might actually wanna be with you"

"and why would that scare me?" she replied while turning to face him.

"cuz you cant be able to hide behind your books...or-or your freakin telescope... or you faith" she started to walk again towards her car

"no! you know the real reason why your scared? it because you wanna be with me too." he continued as she went inside and drove her car away

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

" I feel love hope, faith, beauty...Its like the wind, I cant see it but i feel it..." she said

...and he kissed her

" I... I love you Sakura...."

Sakura's eyes went wide as she continued to stare at him...

-

-

-

" now would... be the time to say something..." he said

"i...i told you not to fall in love with me..."

he just kissed her again and rested her forehead on his soon after he kissed her forehead

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Sakura's "father" walked up to her as Sakura said,

" I love him..."

"then be fair to him Sakura... before things get worse..."

she knew her father was right...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

She stayed quiet as Sasuke and herself walked on the sidewalk holding eachothers hand...

Tenten,(Sasuke's ex-girlfriend in the movie) walked out of a bar that Him and Sakura passed by, they ignored her, but Sakura seemed like she had a lot on her mind..

Sasuke noticed this and said,

"uh...worried about your college application?"

she shaked her head, "no...im not applying to college..."

"i thought you said--"

"no, you assumed.."

"take a year off? try the peace corps?"

"no..." They both stopped walking as Sasuke went and stood in front of her. Then he asked,

"...then what?"

"im sick..."

" oh, ill take you home, youll be better by tomorow and-"

"no, Sasuke! Im sick.....I.....I have leukemia... "

She started to get teary

Sasuke's face was in shock, he couldnt believe it at first, but seeing her reaction. He knew this wasnt a joke.

" no...you-your 17...you-your perfect!"

"no..no... i found out two years ago and stopped responding to treatments..."

"....so why didnt you tell me?"

" the doctor told me to live life normally as best i could! i...i didnt want anyone to feel weird around me!"

"including me?!" now Sasuke's eyes were getting a little red.

"especially you!...i...i was getting on with everything fine..i accepted it...and then you happened!...I do not need a reason to be angry with god...-sniff-"

She ran off into the streets,crying, leaving a teary Sasuke alone

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Sasuke left a bunch of flowers on her front porch. He saw Sakura's father pass by so he said to him, "im not going anywhere...please tell her that."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Sakura walked over to Sasuke...while he stayed in place...they quickly hugged each other as he said...,"are...are you scared?"

"of death? (he bowed his head) cmon Sasuke! lighten up!"

"its not funny..."

"im..im scared of not being with you..."

_'literally...im scared of you leaving me if you find out...' _Sakura thought in real life

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Sakura....do you love me?" Sasuke asked

Sakura confusingly nodded

"then could you do something for me?.."

"...anything..."

"then..(takes out a ring from his pocket) will you marry me?"

she smiled... and nodded and they kissed

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

They got married in the church her parents were married in the church Sakura's "parents" were married in.

He mouthed the words 'I love you' as Sakura mouthed 'I love you too' back.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

(It was now the ending of the movie and Sasuke's voice was the one being heard)

"Sakura and I had a perfect summer together...with more love than lots of people know in a lifetime. And then she went, with her unfailing faith. Sakura, saved my life. She taught me everything. About life, hope and the long journey ahead...I'll always miss her. But her love is like the wind...I cant see it..but i can feel it..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 When?**

"Whoohooo! We did great on that movie!" Naruto exclaimed as they walked out of the theater

" hey, have you guys seen Ino and Sakura?" Shikamaru asked as he looked around for the dynamic duo XD

" oh, Sakura didnt feel good so, Ino went with her to the comfort room..." Hinata said shyly

" whats wrong with Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered to Hinata

" ummm.....maybe its best if you ask Sakura for yourself..."she replied

After a while of waiting, Ino and Sakura came out of the CR. The pinkhaired girl didnt look too well, and Ino's eyes were a little worried.

" ummm..Im gonna take forehead-girl home k guys?" Ino said while giving tenten and hinata a look that was pretty much saying 'guys-help-me-up-here!'

"Oh, we were planning on having a sleep over at their house so were just gonna go ahead ok?" Tenten thought fast as she helped Ino on holding Sakura up, she looked like she was going to faint.

" Bye Naruto." Hinata said to her boyfriend after giving him a peck on the lips

Neji walked up to the bun-haired girl, kissed and said their good-byes as did Shikamaru and Ino.

Sasuke went up to his sick-looking girlfriend and asked, " you ok, babe?"

Sakura gave a small smile at her boyfriend and said, "yeah...im fine, beh...take care ok? I'll try and text you later...Love you..."

"love you too..."

At the Yamanaka-Haruno residence...

"this has got to stop Saki, you have to eat!" Tenten warned as she rubbed Sakura's back. Sakura's head was in the toilet...throwing up.

" that's what i keep telling her but she always answers the same damn thing!" ino said while coming inside the bedroom from the kitchen, holding bags of chips.

"dude..she's is practically throwing up nothing since she doesn't eat...what does she answer anyway?" Hinata asked while opening a bag on Funions

Sakura whiped her mouth and said, " I need to save up money for my baby..."

Thats right guys...Sakura's pregnant with Sasuke's baby! dun dun dun.........O.O

And so far...only the girls know!

"Sasuke is freakin rich! he will take care of you! why wont you just tell him already!" Tenten asked

" he might break-up and leave me if he finds out that im pregnant..."

"Saki...you are still a growing girl...you need to eat more than for two people..." Hinata said worried

"and besides, if you dont eat a lot now, there might not even be a baby thats gonna poop out of you!" Ino said as she tried to make this situation not so....gloomy

" dont talk like that Ino... what will my baby wear later? huh? what will he or she eat later? and i need to save up money to buy my own house for us two..."

" first of all... i can make his or her freakin clothes, both of us could get a job, and you dont have to buy your own house! you are staying with me whether you like it or not!" ino exclaimed

"what are you gonna do now Saki? are you even planning on telling Sasuke?" Hinata asked

" im gonna save up my allowance from tsunade, and im gonna tell Sasuke on graduation day..."

"cuz...Naruto-kun is already getting suspicious..." Hinata said remembering what he asked earlier that day

"im going to tell him anyway... hes our bestfriend too... "

" and by the way... why 'he or she' huh? Is your baby gonna be a boy or a girl?!" tenten asked excitedly

" if its gonna be girl name her like.... Sumi! or Suki! or Sasuki! " Ino said while looking at Sakura's stomach

"ill think of a name later...but for sure im gonna make all of you godmothers!"

The next day...

They were all in the classroom, and Kurenai was talking about the pitch and velocity of music.

_'All cheerleaders and Basketball players you have practice and may proceed to the gym now...' _they all heard Shizune's voice say.

Sakura winced, shut her eyes tight and said, " oh god..." as she got up and ran to the girl's comfort room.

" shit!" Ino exclaimed as she hurried and ran after her pink-haired friend. Kurenai knew about it already... how she would always be going to the clinic because of a headache how she didn't ask her if she had an extra napkin when she has her monthly....yeah...So she lets Sakura barf and run out of her classroom every now and then when she needs it.

Sasuke quickly got up but Shikamaru stopped him and said, " dont worry, Ino is with her and she'll be headed for the gym anyway, we'll just meet them there"

Tenten and Hinata looked at eachother with a worried face on, then both had the same question in their head _'does he know?! INO!!!!!!!!'_

They all went to the gym, and saw that Ino and Sakura came late. The boys were already training in basketball. Sasuke spotted his girlfriend and waved, as did Sakura.

" Ino...did you tell lazy-ass about Saki?!" Tenten asked while playfully throwing a pompom in her face not so hard.

" He found out..."

**Flashback: **

_The Sharingan and The S-H-I-T were walking together in the Sasu-Saku park and Shikamaru just didnt feel easy. He felt an extra chakra signature with them. He looked back, but only saw Sasuke and Sakura holding hands._

_" I'll be right back" he said to Ino as he hid behind a tree. The pineapple haired boy closed his eyes and made his shadow touch the extra chakra signature._

_"hey!" he heard a high-pitched voice shout_

_Shikamaru got out of hiding and saw that his shadow had hit Sakura. _

_" oh, umm sorry...my bad!" he apologized as he walked back with his blonde girlfriend._

_"what was that all about?" Ino asked_

_Shikamaru took a while to reply, he thought about something for at least 5 seconds and finally figured it out..._

_" Sakura's ...she's yeah...huh?" he asked _

_Ino was shoked at first but gave up on the whole i-dont-know-what-youre-talking-about thing and admitted, " yes Shika... forehead-girl's pregnant..."_

_And its not like he wouldnt notice sooner or later right? He would go to pick up Ino for a date and hear someone throwing up nearby._

_**End of Flashback**_

_"_ and that's what you get for having a lazy genius as a bf..." Tenten stated as she turned the radio on

" do you think you can still dance Saki?" Hinata asked as she helped Sakura get up from the bench

" uhmmm... I taught Ino-pig the steps already... Is it ok with you is you teach them ,Ino?" Sakura asked her blue-eyed blonde bestfriend

" yeah,of course,dude..its fine with me..."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Telling Naruto**

They were all in the classroom again and Sakura thought it was time to tell Naruto about the whole thing. He had a right to know...

" Naruto...you know that..you are my really good friend...and youre like a brother i never had...and i guess you have a right to know something..." Sakura started

Naruto put his hand on Sakura's and said, " Im sorry Sakura-chan, but you had a chance a long time ago...and i have moved on...I love Hinata and you are being unfair to Sasuke-teme..."

" WHAT?! no you idiot! I dont like you!" She replied as she bonked his head.

Sakura's response made Sasuke look in their direction.

" Hey, you ok?" Sasuke asked with worried eyes

" oh! uhm....mmhmm! Naruto was just being an idiot again ^^" She replied happily to her boyfriend

Naruto kept his eyes on Sakura but Hinata tapped him on the shoulder from behind.

" Naruto... you should listen to Sakura-chan...this is very serious...and you have to promise not to tell anyone..."

Naruto has never seen Hinata so serious, so he nodded and directed his attention back at the pink-haired girl.

" Naruto...-sigh- ok...cuz' at the cabin...during the holiday... we played truth or dare...remember? -Naruto nods- well Sasuke and I...well...we got really drunk...and we did something..."

" uhuh..continue..."

" -sigh- we accidentally did.._it_... and now....now..." Sakura started to get teary

" Sakura-chan..." was all he could say..yes, he was an idiot..but of course he knew what happened.

"just...just please..._please_ dont tell Sasuke." her voice became shaky, a single tear fell from her beautiful green eye.

"but...he has a right to know! i mean he is the-"

"Naruto! Pleassssse tell me what this picture isssssss on the board!" Orochimaru hissed

As Naruto looked at the board, he couldn't concentrate on what the picture was. He just couldnt believe that his best friend, and his other best friend are having a kid when they are so young. He couldnt blame Sasuke, he is his bestfriend and he didnt mean to do it. Plus he knows that Sasuke would never leave Sakura. They are like Peanut butter and jelly. Mickey and Minnie, Pooh and Piglet, Edward and Bella, Cinderella and the prince (who the hell knows his name anyway), Arielle and Eric, him and Ramen....

he started to drewl from the thought of ramen.

" hey dobe. just answer the question already, you look like an idiot." Sasuke whispered to naruto.

" Anaphase, the next is prophase, the one before that was interphase and the one after prophase is metaphase." Sakura whispered to the kyuubi boy.

In the other corner of the class...

" so when did you get out of jail...?" a girl with pink eyes asked

" I was only in there for a while...what did i miss?" a boy replied

another female voice joined in the conversation, " a lot actually...The Sharingan and The S-H-I-T got famous. They have their own movie too..."

" really now...is she still with _him_? "

" yes..._she _is still with him...though he belongs to _me._..but dont worry James, I have a plan. And i know this will work."

" it better Kin...it better... I need payback for him taking my girl..."

RING!!!!!!!

The bell rang for lunch. James stormed out of the room ignoring all the whispers and glares that he received from numerous people.

Kin looked away from the retreating figure of James and looked at her faithful companion.

" looks like everything is going perfectly for our plan...huh,...Tayuya?"

"yup....it is..."

**At Lunch...**

The eight were all in line to get their food. Well all of them were....except for Sasuke and Sakura.

" I'm fine! Dont worry! I just dont feel like eating today..."

" Sakura...You havent been eating-(she opened her mouth to defend herself but Sasuke continued)- dont think that i havent noticed. What's wrong?" Sasuke asked confusingly

"I just... i just...dont feel like eating..(he looked at her disbelievingly) ok! im...saving up money for something..." _or rather some_one

"Babe, you dont have to save up for whatever that is. I'll just give you the money, whatever it is."

" im fine, really..."

Sasuke ignored her protests and bought her food. As they walked to their lunch table Sakura tripped, but Sasuke caught her. The couple looked back at who put their foot in the way. To their surprise, it was James.

" Oh, Im sorry Sakura...That was meant for Uchiha not you."

" Go to hell James..." Sasuke murmured loud enough for him to ear as he lead Sakura to the lunch table.

Neji and Sasuke eyes Sakura suspiciously as she ate. She devoured her food, like she hasnt eaten in days.

" Uhh...Sakura-chan is just really hungry, dont bother her with your stares guys..." Naruto whispered to the two.

----

Sakura's POV

As i walked through the hallways I felt all giddy inside. Seeing all the posters about graduation, and yearbook registrations and all that stuffers.

I wondered what would happen after graduation...

well...

Im gonna tell Sasuke that Im pregnant...iono as a graduation surprise gift or something. He would take care of me, and either just go to college or get married. the thought made me smile... Sakura Uchiha...I like that... And as i thought of it...Im ready to marry him. I love him THAT much.

Everytime we kiss it seems is as if time stops just for us, just to make the moment perfect. like, the world just revolves around us. Like, he is the only thing important to me at the time as am I to him. And the way he holds me brings butterflies in my stomach not just because im pregnant, but because i know that he is THE ONE.

The one that i can spend the rest of my life with and not regret it. Everything about him is just so perfect...

He is the one and only person I know that i will love for the rest of my life... and this baby I am carrying right now is proof for it...

**Hey Guysers! I am like...super sorry for like not updating sooner...Well yeah....cuz some of the reviews im getting is kinda saying that things are going a little too fast. Cuz i already got the whole plan on how to get the problem starting and the love triangle and the baby. But if you guys i want, i can put in more fillers... so yeah....just msg meh! uhmm...i meant review heheh XD**

**- Camille-ster**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Graduation**

Ino's POV

Us girls were all at me and Sak's house. We were all getting ready for our graduation... It seems like its all going to fast. I mean, i remember first meeting Sakura, Hinata and Tenten and the next thing you know, we all have boyfriends, we're graduating from high school, Sakura's pregnant...

Whoa, rewind, hold on there.... Sakura is _pregnant_...

Wow...I still havent fully registered that in my mind yet... How are we going to deal with that? Oh, yeah...Sasuke...-for some reason i have a bad feeling about this...

"Hey, Ino! Where do you keep the hair curler?"

" I need eyeliner! I need eyeliner! Oh, sweet Jesus! I need the frickin eyeliner!"

"Hey! Second Commandment! 'thou shall not use the lord, your God's name in vain'!"

" How about 'thou shall stop hogging up the frickin eyeliner, and give it to me!'"

" Hey! No messin' with the pregnant lady!"

"Oh Shit, dude! I got my period!"

" Hurry, i have some pads in the cabinet in the bathroom"

" Did it stain?"

" Cuz' if it did, that would suck"

"Thank God I dont have my period anymore"

" Hey! Third commandment! 'dont use your gods name badly!"

" Its the second commandment, doofus! And its 'thou shall not use the lord your god's name in vain!"

" Ok, jeez, i think the mood swing are kicking in..."

"'Mood swings' your face!"

"I'll get in your face!"

" By the way, i think you should use _this_ lip gloss it looks better"

"Oh thanks..."

" Hey! What the freak man! That's _my _nail polish! You cant use the same color nail polish as me on the same day!"

" psh, fine the color was gay anyway..."

" Your FACE is gay"

"I'll get in your face!"

" Oh!!!!!!!!!! I believe that my friend, was a burn!"

"You got moded!"

" You got served!"

" BOOM SHAKA-LAKA-LAKA!"

" Whoa man...awkward..."

"Ooh! Pig just used a big word! 'awkward'!"

" I know, right?"

DING-DONG

and the boys picked us up...

It was a happy event, the field was really...uhmm...green and there was a stage and some plastic chairs in front. I saw my dad, Inoichi Yamanaka sitting in the crowd right next to Shikamaru's Dad, Shikaku Nara. Shikamaru and I both lost our mothers at a young age and we found out that our fathers were friends and classmates in their younger years. So...thats a good thing. Meaning they like us for eachother...:D

" ...Sakura Haruno!"

" Woooohoooo!!!! Yeah!!!! Go Pinky! Go Pinky! Go Go Go Pinky!"

Of course, my father treated Sakura like his own. So she doesnt feel so...family-less on our graduation day.

"...Hinata Hyuuga!"

" Woohoo!!!! Yeah yuh! go Hinata!!!!"

" Neji Hyuuga!"

" Yeah!!!! Work the hair! WORK IT!"

and finally... it came to me.

" Ino Yamanaka!"

" Yeah!!!!!! Go Ino!!! Do the walk!!!!!"

I started to walk up to Tsunade, modeling like. As I got my diploma I posed. Hey, I want to remember this day.

the rest of the day was sort of a drag. Yes, I know, I got that from Shikamaru. So I'll go to the part when...

I got a phone call from Kin saying that Sakura was in the hospital. I called everyone to get to the hospital as soon as i could.

When I got there...I completely ignored Kin, I didnt need to deal with her right now. I saw my best friend... looking at nothing. Her eyes were so red and puffy. Tears were still falling on her delicate skin. I didnt need to ask what happened. The reason didnt matter now.

I ran to my best friend's side and hugged her. I started to cry too. seeing your friends hurt like this, its just too much. I rubbed her back telling her 'shhh...it going to hic be hic ok...'. I felt two more pairs of arms around me, hugging Sakura too. It was Hinata and Tenten.

I looked around and saw Kin talking to an infuriated Naruto, Shikamaru talking to the doctor, concentrating on the words that the doctor was saying and Neji trying to get the paparazzi to back off.

everyone was there...except Sasuke...

I pretty much got an idea on what happened but I needed to be sure...

...

...

" Sakura...What happened?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: About two hours earlier...**

Sakura:

_If there's a camera up in here then,_

_It's gone leave with me when I do. (Ino: I do)_

_If there's a camera up in here then,_

_It best not catch this flick on Youtube... (Ino: Youtube)_

Both:

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the floor,_

_Wrestle me around,_

_Play wit me some more._

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the bed,_

_I just wanna make you feel like you never did._

_After their performance at school, they all went home._

Sasuke's POV

Sakura wanted me to meet her at the school. Right after the graduation ceremony. I was actually going to ask her to meet me here but she beat me to it.

I plan on asking her to marry me today. I know we've only been going out with each other for a year, but I know that she is more than 'the girl I went out with in high school' she is much more than that.

I opened the doors to the hallways and found Kin there, smiling at me. What's she up to now?

She locked her arm with mine and said, " Why wont you believe us when we say that Haruno is cheating on you?"

I snorted and tried to unattatch my arm from hers but failed. We kept walking towards the main hallway. Before we made their turn to the main hallway, Kin did a big cough and smiled sweetly at me.

I then heard a big _thump _ and there I saw with my two eyes...

James and Sakura kissing. I didnt dare to look again...I hurried and made my way out of the hall. Kin followed after me. I looked at the little box that contained the ring I was going to use to propose to Sakura. I saw Kin's eyes widen and I just made my way to my car.

" Wait Sasuke-kun!" Kin called me

I felt like my heart was torn to pieces. I always thought that girls were overreacting when they describe heartbreak, but their words were less than what I felt right now. I felt like my world just fell down on me...

Something deep inside of me knew that Sakura wouldnt do that to me, but I...I _just saw it_. Kin was right, she _was_ cheating on me.

I noticed only now that a tear fell out of my eyes. That was the first time I cried since the death of my family... There goes another loved one... _**FLASH!**_

Sakura's POV

I told Sasuke to meet me in the hallways at school, I was so eager to him that i was carrying his child, but also nervous.

" Sakura!" I heard my name... I knew that voice. I turned my back to be face to face with James.

" James....what do you want?! Whatever it is I dont have time for it now...Im going to meet Sasuke and-"

"-COUGH-" I heard

Next thing I knew I was pushed hard against the wall. And James' lips were on mine. This kiss was nothing like Sasuke's. It hurt my lips. I tried my best to push him off of me and succeeded. I punched him with all my might right after. I saw him hit his head on the other side of the lockers.

" Wait, Sasuke-kun!"

gasp! Sasuke saw!

I ran to the doors even though my body hurt from James' slamming me to the wall.

" Sasuke!" I shouted he completely ignored me. I saw Kin looking at me, shocked and she ran back inside the school.

" Sasuke! Please!"I tried again, this time with tears falling down my face. he went inside his car without a glance at me and drove away. I stood there for at least 10 seconds to register in my mind that he left me.

And there I felt something wet drip down to my leg. It was red...It was blood.

_my baby..._I fell down to my knees and the last thing I saw was Kin dropping James and running over to me.

Kin's POV

Iv never felt so guilty in my life. I just messed up two peoples lives....Especially Sakura's... She was pregnant and Sasuke was going to propose...I dont think I can ever forgive myself for letting this go way to far. I brought Sakura to the hospital and tried to contact Sasuke...but nothing, so I did something else.

_hello?_

"Hello, Ino?This is Kin I know you dont want to talk to me but Sakura is in the hospital and-"

_Sakura's in the hospital?! What the hell did you do?! I swear if anything happens to her i'll-_

The line got cut off.

yeah...I could go to hell for killing a baby...

I was holding Sakura's hand throughout the whole time I was waiting for Ino to come. There was a lot of paparazzi. I did what I usually see the tv people do, i ignored them. They threw so many questions at me like;

' Is it true that you attacked Sakura Haruno just to have Sasuke Uchiha on your own?'

' Isnt it you have a grudge on the S-H-I-T?'

' Why are you here? Are you guilty of what happened to Sakura Haruno?'

'Are you going to be the newest member of S-H-I-T?'

Ok, number 1, number 2, and number 3 made me feel guilty. Because, kinda, I planned on how to hurt Sakura, yes, I do have a grudge on them, and yes, I am very guilty. The fourth one...over my dead body.

A while later I saw long Blonde hair pass the hallway, I heard a _screech _ and Ino ran into the door. I moved out of the way for her to see her pink-haired friend, when I saw Ino hug her and cry, I couldnt take any more of it. I left the hospital.

Present time...

Normal POV...

" Ms. Haruno is fine, and so is the baby. If Ms. Kin hadn't brought her here sooner then the baby would have never made it." The doctor explained

Shikamaru paused to think about what happened. _Why the hell would Kin be included in this?_ he thought.

" Are you the father of the baby?Mr....Mr. Nara?"

" No, but Im friends with both Sakura and the father...Is it ok if you dont mention this to any..." Shikamaru replied

" Oh...oh of course!" The doctor agreed

Shikamaru went inside Sakura's room and saw all the girls crying. he couldnt help but feel sorry for Sakura, she looked like a mess. It hasnt even been a day and she looks so miserable.

Ino saw her boyfriend looking at them with pity, and she walked up to him.

" What happened?" he asked

And she told him the whole story, she told him and Naruto. But not Neji, he still had no idea about the whole 'Sakura is pregnant' deal, and they plan on leaving it that way.

**Hey, guyz! I just wanted to tells u guys to read, "I Miss the me you loved" Its like uber good! its by: **applegreen-jelliibean08


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Leaving**

" Look, Im sorry but he just doesnt want to talk to her."

" C'mon Neji!"

" Im sorry."

Ino tried her best to convince Sasuke to talk with Sakura but he just wouldnt budge.

Sakura locked herself in her room ever since the day of their graduation. She would just stare lifelessly at nothing until they brought food up to her. Of course she would eat, she didnt want to fight with anyone. So she just did what she was told.

Neji, Tenten and Sasuke were planning on going to America to go to college there. Sasuke and Neji were leaving first, then Tenten would follow. Since there was so little time left, they tried everything they could do just to get the two to talk. But how could they? Sasuke would just glare at everything and everyone that was in his way, while Sakura was practically a lifeless doll. She would silently cry herself to sleep every night.

Days passed and Sasuke and Neji already left to go to America. Sakura wasnt dead. She knew what was going on. When the others came back home from bringing Sasuke and Neji to the airport, they met Sakura crying hard. With loud sobs.

" C'mon, Saki! You dont need him to be happy!" Tenten started to try to put Sakura's spirit up.

"Yeah! Show him that you dont need him! Shove the fact that you dont need him to his face!" Ino helped Tenten

" You have a beautiful life ahead of you, Sakura. Youre pregnant, youre going to have a baby soon. You _will_ be happy. " At Hinata's statement, Sakura's eyes lit up.

" You're right" Sakura finally said. She looked down at my tummy, there was a little bump on it.

" I will be happy, and I dont need him!" She exclaimed

" So, are you ready to tell the world!" Ino shouted

" Yeah!"

" Are you ready to tell everyone that you dont need that chicken headed Sasuke Uchiha!"

" Yeah!"

" Are ready to tell the word that YOU, Sakura Haruno are pregnant with his child, and DO NOT need his support!"

" Ye-no..."

Tenten, Hinata and ino's face suddenly bummed out.

" Why not?" Hinata asked with her so cute innocent face.

" I just....I just cant..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**NOW LIVE ON HOTSTUFF: *~SAKURA HARUNO LEAD SINGER OF THE S-H-I-T~***

" Good morning Japan! We are now here live on 'Hotstuff' with Sakura Haruno"

Back stage...

" What will you say when she asks?" Ino asked Sakura as she fixed Sakura put on her jacket to cover her tummy.

" I'll tell the truth"

And Sakura went on the stage to join the host.

" Good morning Ms. Haruno. we would like to ask you some questions"

" WE LOVE YOU SAKURA!!!!!"

The crowd screamed.

Sakura laughed and said, " Sure, ask away."

" Okay, the first question that everyone is dying to know is..."

The host went down to look at the papers she was holding and continued. " Is it true that you and Sasuke Uchiha are no longer together?"

Sakura's heart dropped, yes, she accepted that he left her but, she didnt know that it would hurt so much to hear it from someone else.

" Ye-yes, its true" she hesitantly said, with her eyes getting watery.

"Awwww" the crowd started. Of course they all loved Sakura but...They were such a perfect couple.

The pinkette just smiled, trying to hide the fact that it was killing her just to be there, being pitied by her fans.

" Im...Im very sorry to hear that..."

" No..its fine..."

" Ok umm...lest move on to the next question...just so you know these are ten top questions that all the fans want to ask you, so there are going to be eight more after this."

She nodded

" Is it true that you and Sasuke Uchiha broke up because you cheated on him?"

" Thats very absurd...I would never cheat on him." _though he thinks i did..._

"Thats true, who would cheat on him?! He's perfect! no offence, Sakura"

" No, its fine" _fine my ass_

" okay next question..."

And the host started to shoot random questions about her and Sasuke's relationship.

" And for the tenth, last question. Are you, Sakura Haruno pregnant? im sorry for asking you this but some of the reporters say that they saw you in the hospital and they said that you are indeed pregnant."

" No..."

The crowd 'heuwed' " Ok, that was a relief I thought-"

" I meant, 'no' you dont have to be sorry" Sakura interupted, she continued,

" I wouldnt lie if there was another life inside of me...Yes, im pregnant."

" But...But who is the father?!"

" Im sorry, but you only said 10 questions" Sakura teased the host

" NO!!!!!!!!" Sakura just laughed at the crowd, they all wanted to know who the father was.

Sakura just hoped that Sasuke got to watch her on tv and know that she was pregnant with his child.

**I wanted you guys to read " Sakura's Love from A to Z" too. Its by: **extraordinaire. **So, yeah... Im wondering why not many read my story...is it not good? Im trying here, man! But Im really thankful to those who **_**do**_** read this. There are going to be other stories im writing like, (all Naruto fanfics)**

**Learn To Love -SasuSaku**

**SuperHuman-SasuSaku**

**Sakura Haruno of Konoha-Sakura**

**and " If Only"...Im kinda workin on it. But WHIHSSIHS is going so good right? ( What happens in high school stays in high school)**

**And "Learn to Love" Im writing it in my AU (Authors Unlimited notebook so Im going to finish the story there first, then Im gonna upload it ^^**

**on "SuperHuman" I got Chapter 1 done Im workin on chapter 2**

**and for "Sakura haruno of konoha"...its gonna take a while...**

**so...yeah yeah! O.O ^_~ review! review! :D**

**- Millestah!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Last Concert**

**OMG OMG OMG!!!! I forgot to put " I dont own Naruto" !!!!**

**Well... I dont own Naruto :)) There, I said it :D ^^**

Its been a week since Sakura's interview and the S-H-I-T were having their last performance, since Sakura is pregnant and Tenten has to follow Neji to America, plus everyone is going to college...except Sakura.

Sakura was on those mood swing things. She was so excited about the concert earlier but, as soon as she found out what she had to sing, she was so depressed.

" I dont think I can do it..." Sakura whispered to Ino as the blonde was dressing up.

the pinkette was wearing a red V-cut tank top that wasnt too tight to show off her baby-bump, with black skinny jeans and high heeled black boots.

" Yes, you can. I thought we were going on the whole pussy cat doll-

_I dont need a man to make me happy_

_I'll get up and do my thing_

_i dont need a ring on my finger on my finger _

_to make me feel complete _

_so make me break it down_

_I dont care if you aint around, oh!_

-thing." Ino replied while putting her hair in a messy bun.

" But, 'Dont forget about us' ?! Is Temari crazy?!"

" No she just wants to get you some money to help your ass" Temari's voice was heard, and she walked inside Ino's dressing room.

" You know, this is knida _my_ room, you know, if you look right outside the door, you can see the name 'Ino Yamanaka' there. You people cant just keep barging in and-"

" hey guys!" Tenten came in the room too.

" so this is where you guys were" Hinata arrived soon after, and plopped on the couch.

" Ok...fine, ignore the blonde one..." Ino grumbled

" They arent ignoring me." Temari slyly said as Ino glared.

Suddenly, some dude stuck his head through the door and said, " S-H-I-T, your up in 5"

" Ok, chop chop girls! Blossom needs her rest and Weapons still needs to pack up for her flight tomorrow! So we should finish this as soon as possible!" Temari explained to us them she pushed them one by one out of Ino's dressing room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Youre leaving, Hinata?!" tenten exclaimed as the four walked toward the backstage.

Tenten's question got the attentions of Sakura and Ino.

" yes, Naruto-kun and I are planning on going to college at UJ..." Hinata said with a sad face on

" thats...thats great Hina...but dont you think, its a little too far away?" Sakura asked

" You wont get to visit us often, huh?" Ino added

But before Hinata could answer, the four were shoved on stage. it seems that their conversing took more than 5 minutes.

The bright lights blinded the four but, they ignored the pain that the lights were giving them and got to their instruments.

" How are you all doing!" Sakura asked the crowd through the mic with an enthusiastic voice.

All the girls heard were

' WHOOO!!!!!'

'YEAH!!!!!!!!!'

Sakura laughed through the mic and said, " Ok, well were gonna sing Nineteen Stars" (by: meg and dia)

Sakura:

_Dont tell me your done for_

_dont need to hear that your done for_

_you can tell me what you were running from_

_I need you more than you need you_

Ino:

_Well I can see you really really running_

_can i ask you, where you gonna run to?_

_and you think your really really funny_

_well, i dont think your funny but you do_

Tenten:

_And I feel like were_

Tenten and Hinata:

_breaking some time_

Hinata:

_well, i wont give you up tonight_

TenTen and Hinata:

_ohh..._

Sakura:

_stay awake stay awake survive_

_at the nineteenth stars at eye_

_keep your name tonight_

Sakura and Ino:

_I wanna scream_

_wanna scream your name_

_starlight star bright could tell_

_your my wish tonight_

Sakura:

_no one could catch me _

_the way that you catch me_

_(_Ino: _no one can catch me)_

_the way that you keep me when im outside_

_when i need you_

_when i cant see you_

_im running out of life_

_please_

Sakura and Ino:

_stay away stay awake survive_

_at the nineteenth stars at eye_

_your name tonight _

_and i _

_wanna scream _

_wanna scream your name_

_starlight star bright could tell_

_youre my wish_

_youre my wish_

_my wish_

_youre my wish_

_tonight_

The crowd loved it. The audience went wild. They sang other different songs too, such as 'Monster' and 'Cardigan weather' (both by meg and dia)

Then the song came. _The_ song. Ino first gave an are-you-ok look, before they started, and Sakura just sighed and nodded.

Tenten and Hinata:

_Dont forget about us_

Ino:

_dont baby _

_dont baby _

_dont baby dont_

_dont baby _

_dont baby _

_dont baby dont_

Tenten and Hinata:

_Dont forget about us_

Ino:

_dont baby _

_dont baby _

_dont baby dont_

_oh baby_

Sakura took a deep breath and sang.

Sakura:

_just let it by_

_with no goodbyes_

_details dont matter_

_we both pay the price_

_tears in my eyes_

_you know sometimes_

_if you like that baby, yeah_

Ino, Tenten and Hinata:

_oh_

Sakura:

_now every time i see you_

_i pretend im fine_

_when i wanna reach out to you_

_but i turn around and i let it fly_

_baby i must confess_

_we were bigger than anything_

_remember us at our best_

_dont forget about late nights_

_laying in the dark_

_boy, you'll always be in my heart and_

_i just dont want you to forget about us_

_Baby dont you, dont you forget about us_

(^thats the super high part aredy ^)

She couldnt control it anymore, she sang it perfectly though, you can clearly see that her tears were betraying her and were falling from her eyes onto her cheeks. But, she kept going. Hey, that part of the song was really high and long.

Sakura and Ino:

_Im saying from experience_

_nothing can compare_

_from your first true love_

_and i this song will remind you _

_Dont forget about us._

Sakura cracked at the end of the long high part. her face was full, wet with tears. Ino put her bass down and guided Sakura off the stage. the crowd fell into silence as they watched the blonde take their favorite pinkette to the backstage.

Tenten and Hinata only knew one thing to do, Hinata went on acoustic guitar and finished the rest of the time they still had for their performance.

- Ino's Dressing Room -

" Im hic so-sorry hic I didnt mean hic to ru- hic -in our hic per- hic for- hic mance" Sakura...hic-ed XD (jk)

" shhhh...it's ok...This is it Sakura! Im calling!" Ino exclaimed as she let Sakura lay her head on her lap as she called Neji's number.

" HEY! I NEED YOU TO GET THE CHICKEN ASS HOLE ON THE PHONE RIGHT NOW! OR I SWEAR, I WILL STRANGLE HIM, AND KILL HIM MYSELF IF HE-"

...

...

...

" he...he's not there?"

...

...

" Saki is...uhmmm..is on a breakdown...and..."

...

...

...

" mhmm...duh! Of course thats why I want to talk to him!"

...

...

" Tenten is with Hinata on stage..."

...

...

" Wait! We are not talking about your girlfriend right now! though i would like to gossip later, but we are talking about my forehead girl!"

...

...

...

" DONT YOU _DARE_ TELL ME THAT SASUKE IS IN PAIN RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED! _HE_ LEFT SAKURA, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"

...

...

...

" ok, i'll wait..."

...

...

...

...

...

" dude, you are soooo gay, whats with the elevator music?"

...

...

" ha! i could so imagine you putting the phone down on top of a voice recorder, with classical music recorded on to it, you are _so gay_ like that sometimes."

...

...

...

" so...why the hell did you make me wait, if he isnt there anyway?"

...

...

...

" LOOK, I TOLD YOU THAT WE WOULD TALK ABOUT BUNHEAD LATER! RIGHT NOW I- hello? hello?! HELLO?! YOU DID _NOT _JUST HANG UP ON ME! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS HYUUGA! AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO!"

Ino looked down at the girl in her lap and- well the girl that _was _ in her lap. Sakura seemed to have left from her position earlier, and she was no where to be seen. So the blonde went to look around.

She found her in her dressing room, laying on the couch, with her hand lovingly caressing her bump on her stomach, while singing slowly to it.

_I love you_

_I hope your listening_

_cuz, its true..oh baby_

_you'll be forever in my arms_

_I know that no one else_

_could do..._

(she skipped singing this part - _before i let you go_)

_I want to say..._

_i love you..._

Ino watched the scene with soft eyes... She could tell that Sakura really loved her unborn baby...so, Ino promised to herself that she would do whatever it takes to help her best friend and her baby.

" I'm going to take care of this baby...no matter what...even without him..." Sakura informed her blonde friend without taking her eyes off her stomach.

"But...he still has the right to know, forehead..." Ino replied softly as she sat down beside her best friend.

" Dont tell him..he'll find out sooner or later...and when he does...Im gonna show him that I didnt need him to take care of his baby...that i didnt need his support to get me through this...that i didnt need him to make me happy.."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: All Apart**

**cmon...reviews people! reviews! ok, fine be that way....PSH! XD lets start... -**

It was a blistering cold day, though the two S-H-I-T members still resume on going to America and to the big city where the University of Japan lies.

Hinata was wearing a light lavender wool turtleneck, a jean skirt with brown fur boots.

Tenten was wearing her favorite chinese-girl pink top with her usual boy pants and her hair her usual two buns.

Ino was wearing a purple turtleneck tank top with a jean jacket over it, black skinny jeans, and white doll shoes.

While our favorite pregnant pink-haired girl, was wearing a peach colored shoal and regular blue jeans with green flip flops.

" Do you really have to leave today?" Sakura asked as she helped Hinata put her bags in Naruto's car

" Yes... Its a perfect time...since Tenten is leaving today, Naruto thought it would be a good time, so after we drop off Ten at the airport, we can head straight to UJ" Hinata replied as she hugged her pink headed best friend

" Ino and I are going to miss you..." Sakura started to get teary

" aww, dont cry Cherry Blossom, we promise that we will visit and get to know that little bugger of yours!" Naruto said as he poked Sakura's stomach

Hinata smiled and looked at the other side, where Sakura and Ino's house is. There, she saw Ino instructing Tenten things.

" So, when you get there, be sure to get Neji really really really _jealous_! Ok? cuz he frickin hung up on me the other day! And tell Sasuke......-just dont talk to him k? glare glare and glare! See how he feels about that!" Ino said

" Yeah yeah...oh yeah you missed one more thing!" the bun-headed girl teased

" What? What did i miss?" Ino asked confusingly

Surprisingly, Tenten hugged her talkative blonde friend

" You forgot to tell me that your going to miss me so much! Oh yeah, and _please_ send videos on how our little angel grows up, ok? I cant miss a thing!"

" Little angel?- oh! forehead's baby...of course! "

Hinata and Sakura soon joined the two.

" What if we come back, and the little guy, has no idea who we are?" Hinata asked joining the hug

" that wont happen, I'll give him lessons on who you two are!" Sakura laughed as she said this.

They all savored the moment, this could be the last time in a long time, that they would all hug.

" S " Sakura started

" H " Hinata said as she got teary

" I " Ino whispered as she hug her best friends tighter

" T "Tenten 's tears fell

" Forever" They all whispered as they let their tears fall

_As long as I know I have my friends, I'll be ok..._ Sakura smiled at the thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Months later... September 15

Sakura's POV

I woke up with a good feeling, It was 5 am. Ino would usually wake up at 9 or 10, so I took this chance to finally go outside by myself.

Ino would never would never let me, she said, and i quote ' you can hit a table and hurt the baby!'

I sat up from my bed and looked at my swollen tummy, and caressed it. Just thinking that, one day I would have family makes me happy. I mean dont get me wrong, my friends are wonderful, and Uncle Inoichi has done more than enough for me, but I need someone, you know...with the same blood. And soon I would have a little boy running around the place. Yes, Im going to have a boy. I guess there would finally be another Haruno in this town..._and_ another Uchiha. Even though it hurts to think about _him_, how could I not?

At least, i know that there would always be apart of him with me.

I used Ino's car to get to the mall. Hinata already sent some blue baby stuff for the baby but, I just wanted to look for more, I couldnt afford them, but, I could always admire them...right?

Inside the mall,were hardly any people. Well, maybe because it was too early. I just wandered off first then made my way to the baby stuffers store.

As I was going through my journey to the store, I couldnt help but wonder...

Does Sasuke even think of me?

Does he know about me carrying his baby?

Is he doing ok? -- (just to not be selfish)

Does he...still love me?

Freak the whole 'is he ok' thing. I bet that I am doing much worse than him. Im stuck on the past, I still havent found in interest in anyone else...I havent well, been going out. Plus, who would be interested with a pink-haired pregnant lady? Yes, I know, i know. Im Sakura Haruno, lead singer of S-H-I-T, and hundreds of guys would want me. But im talking about a _serious _ guy...someone who could _actually trust me._

I was too busy pondering to notice that I was standing in front of the BABYS R US, yes, they have this store in the mall.

I was about to walk in until I heard...

_I cant let you pass me by_

_I just cant let you go_

_and I know im much too shy_

_just to let you know_

_Im afraid that I might say the wrong words_

_and displease you,_

_afraid for love to fade_

_before it can come true_

_MY GOD._ Was god really trying to torture me?! It was me and Sasuke's first duet..there are millions and millions of different song in the whole entire world, heck maybe even aliens even have their own techno crap that they themselves call music, but from all of those songs why did they have to play _this_ song?!

I tried my best to ignore it and just continued to go inside the store. I found myself looking at a mini basketball hoop and basketball set. I had a really big feeling that my baby would be addicted to that game just like...just like his father...hmm..maybe it would sound better if I told him that he didnt have a father...that _he_ wasnt the one that was different from his classmates at school. That _they_ were the abnormal weirdos for having dads...:D but, no...that would be funny though.

" Sakura?" I was snapped out of my daydreaming and tore my gaze from the basketball set.

I looked at the one who called me and was shocked to see...Kin.

" Kin?" I made sure I didnt look too rude in looking down at her attire. She...worked at the store. She was those girls in uniform with the thick makeup and the high heels, you know the ones like in the department store.

" Uhmm..yeah. I work here" Kin told me, embarressed. I felt bad, and just smiled at her.

She looked at my swollen belly and her eyes softened.

" Im going to have a boy" I stated proudly but softly.

" How long are you?"

" Im on my ninth month, he's due soon." I said smiling while caressing my big belly.

" uhmm..are..are you and Sasuke...?" she asked hesitently

" no...I havent heard from him..." my eyes started to get watery and she looked at me with pity, I just smiled at her telling her that I was ok.

" Sakura...Sakura, im so sorry..i didnt mean to..Im sorry!" I could tell from her eyes that she seemed really guilty.

I kept my cool, " I never really got to thank you for bringing me to the hospital before..that was a very kind thing for you to do, Kin" I smiled again. I could tell she was getting really annoyed because I ignored her apology..I didnt ignore it in a bad way though...right?

" Sakura...Sasuke...Sasuke was gonna...Sasuke was gonna propose to you! And everything just went so fast!...I just...Im so sorry!" she felt really guilty...a tear escaped her eye...I would have felt guilty too. But before I could react to the fact that she said that Sasuke was going to propose to me. I froze.

Kin's POV

I saw her eyes widen with shock. I guess this is the part when she slaps me and gives the whole ' you made my life miserable! You deserve to have pointless life, working a in a department store!' but she didnt.

I was surprised when I saw her gripping the closest thing near to her which was a shelf where the basketball set was, I tried to understand what was wrong. She was balancing herself...?

" Im...Im having my baby!" Oh shit! I have to take her to the hospital!

" Help! Please! Someone help!"

Sakura's POV

" Help! Please! Someone help!"

the last thing i know...is hearing...

_Why do birds suddenly appear_

_every time you are near?_

_Just like me _

_they want to be_

_close to you..._

" Someone help me get her to my car!"

" Be careful! Dont hurt her."

" I'll come back later, Aoba. I know her!"

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_

_every time you are mine?_

_Just like me_

_they like to be_

_close to you..._

'Close to you'...me and Sasuke's theme song...

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Ino's POV

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...

_ohhhhh....ohhhhh...ohhhhh......_

" huh? whaa?" I dont wanna get up yet...

_Oto tatezuni iro kaeteku_

_Bebbi Burru no sora wo_

_mitzumete tara tooi kioku _

_yomiga deru..._

_nee nanatsuno _

_umi no mukou-_

"Ugh! Fine!" I picked up my blue cellphone

" What?!"

_ummm Ino, its Kin._

" You?! wait wait wait! Kin?! from high school?!"

_uh yeah, Kin from high school_.

" Well..what the hell do you want? You wanna mess up my life too? Well, too bad because Shikamaru and I are engaged, so you cant make him believe that im cheating on him and make someone push me against a wall and make-out with me just for him to believe that, ok?! You did enough to Sakura! And-"

_Sakura is in the hospital, so I suggest you save your breath._

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

... " What?!"

I put my phone down and ran to forehead's room. She wasnt there... shit...

I grabbed my handbag and my cellphone and went outside to find that my car was gone. So I ran out of the subdivision to get a taxi.

i finally got one.

" To the Konoha Hospital" I said

" Uhmm...sorry ma'am but I only drive until the city..."

I looked at the driver

" Excuse me?! I am Ino Yamanaka for Pete's sake! The bass player of The band S-H-I-T, the girl friend of Shikamaru Nara which is the keyboard player of The Sharingan and the best friend of Lead singer and Lead guitar Sakura Haruno which is in the hospital possibly giving birth to my future godson! Dont go tellin' people like me that you only are allowed to drive up until the city!"

I threw four 20s at him

" Drive I say! DRIVE!"

and he drove.

Yeah, that's right. let the money control you, my cab driver friend.

On the way to the hospital I text-ed Shikamaru and tole him that I was headed to the hospital to check out what happened to Forehead.

What if she's giving birth? What if something happened to her? Or the baby?!

" Hurry Julio!" I shouted at the Mexican driver. What's a Mexican doing in Japan anyway?

" Uhm ma'am its, Pablo"

" Whatever!"

It was still pretty early so there was hardly any traffic.

I finally made it to the hospital. I jumped out of the car and shouted a ' Thanks Phabio!' to the driver.

I didnt bother to go to the nurse person, I just went to where the comotion was. Im Ino Yamanaka, I dont need instructions. I mean directions.

I followed the sound of camera's flashing and shouting.

" move! move! move it!" i shoved one paparazzi out of my way and went inside the room that they were surrounding.

And there I saw Forehead sweating on her bed and Kin on the chair watching her.

"You again! What do you keep doing that makes Sakura go to the hospital whenever you're around?!" I sighed and massaged my temples.

Kin looked at me up and down looked away and said, " uhm..the doctor said that Sakura would give birth soon and that he would come back..." ignoring my question? grrr....

I glared at her, " Are you _that_ desperate to get your picture taken?!" she looked at me confusingly.

" why didnt you close the frickin' door?!" I shouted as I slammed the door in one of the paparazzi's face.

I went to Sakura's side, holding her hand, just waiting.

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Sakura was squeezing my hand very...very tightly...

" Push! Just a little bit more..."

Shikamaru went to my side without glancing at Sakura and held his and out. I smiled at him and let Sakura squeeze his hand instead of my red one.

I swear, Shikamaru could be so sweet at times...welp, that's why I love him...

I'll tell you later how he proposed to me, right now...

"Waaaaaahhhhhh!" A baby's cry was heard. I stood up from where I was sitting and looked at Sakura.

" You did such a good job,honey!"

Sakura's eyes were drooping, she was panting and her face was all wet with sweat.

" Congratulations! You have a boy!"

I watched as Sakura smiled a small smile and extended her arms out for her baby. I laughed and gestured for the nurse to hand my best friend her baby.

I watched her eyes so lovingly stare at her baby boy...

I put my hand on her wet forehead and wiped her wet bangs out of her eyes so she could look at her baby clearly.

I stared too. The baby was...so perfect...so small...his skin was pale light just like...just like his father,,,just like Sasuke. He had a little bit of hair coming out of his little head that was...colored like really dark purple...? navy blue? indigo? i dont know it was just dark, but not black.

Suddenly his eyes started to flutter open, which revealed perfect emerald green eyes, just like my best friend. I smiled with wide eyes, but suddenly gasped and put my gaze to Sakura.

She was crying...I remembered her telling me that she at least wanted Sasuke to be there so he would be the first one that her baby would see. She said that maybe luck would be on her side and by some miracle that he would be on time for that...but...miracles are for rookies...though...Sakura isnt a rookie at anything ...but you know what I mean.

"So...What's his name?..."I asked trying to get her attention

"...Sora...Sora Haruno"

" Sora...?" I repeated to myself

" Why Sor....oh.." I know why...

**Flashback:**

"_Ok, Sasuke… Truth or Dare?"_

" _Truth"_

_Sasuke drank the beer_

"_Do you love Sakura enough to marry her?"_

_Sakura didn't want to hear the answer. Sure, she knew Sasuke loved her but she wasn't so sure that he was really serious about her. She bowed her head._

" _I love Sakura, enough to marry her, enough to kill myself for her"_

_Sakura lifted her head, and hugged Sasuke with watery eyes._

"_Love you too, Beh," she said as she kept hugging him._

"_one more question! If she was a thing what would she be to you?"_

"_that's a very disturbing question…no offence…" Tenten said_

" _its supposed to only be one truth question…but… she would be my sky…"_

"_why 'sky'?"_

" _iono… whenever I copy Shikamaru in staring at the clouds, they always seem to form her face as I look at them…"_

"_oh…"_

**End of Flashback**

" I promise to take care of you and love you forever, Sora..." Sakura said as she kissed baby Sora's forehead.

**ok guyz! i just wanna say tnx to da following!**

**DarkKunoichi15**

**SerenityBloom**

**liljapangrl03**

**Gothic Saku-chan**

**Oniaon**

**JasminDragon92**

**harunosakua**

**livedisworld**

**Kawaii Chibi-kun**

**Onyona**

**kankananime123**

**Kawaii Chibi-kun**

**thank u so much for ur....er...support or watever u call it! :D**

**cammycutie**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: NejiTen Wedding**

Sakura's POV:

" brrruuuuuuuu " my beautiful baby, Sora tryed to say and then giggled

" You know what baby?" I said as I poked his little cute nose

" da " I laughed and said

" Youre auntie Tenten and uncle Neji would understand if we cant go, right?"

" go "

I smiled at my baby. I put him down in his crib, that was in my bedroom.

Ino appeared at the door with a suitcase in hand.

" Ok, I'll be back in two days. And I promise to be good and give Ten the video ok? I'll even frickin play it during the_ reception_! " she kidded while putting on her white hoop earrings

" ok, love you and be careful on your flight!"

" yeah yeah! love you too, muwwwahh!" Ino said as she kissed my baby's cheek

I smiled and she waved and left. I was still pretty bummed...though... my frickin _best friend,_ one of them anyway, was getting married! She's so lucky... I would give anything...just for Sasuke and I to be as happy as them...but I figured that i love my life...Im doing pretty hot taking care of _my_ baby. That's right. _My _baby.

I looked down at Sora and just automatically smiled. " I promise to give you a perfect life...make sure you have no problems...and have anything you want... I'll do anything for you..." I whispered as I caressed Sora's little cheek as he closed his eyes...getting ready for a deep sleep...

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Somedays later...

" Give it up, for Neji and Tenten _Hyuuga!_" The MC shouted in the mic to the croud

It was the reception of the couple's wedding. Tenten had her hair in one neat bun and she was wearing a tube top white wedding dress, while Neji was wearing a black suit with a tie.

" now please clear the dance floor for the first dance..."

In the corner...

Sasuke's POV

Ok, I'll admit it...I expected and kinda hoped that Sakura would come...of course I had my doubts on leaving her without being able to explain herself... I was stupid...I was ust so caught up in the whole 'James' thing that I didnt even think.

Its been almost a year and my first few months here...I was a wreck. I only started to go to college now.

Was Sakura _really_ trying to avoid me? That must be it. Cuz she should be here. Its our frickin best friends' _wedding_. Even Ino with Shikamaru and Hinata and the Dobe are here! She's the only one missing...

I watched as the Hyuuga and the bunhead danced...That couldve been me and Sakura... I was ignoring the glares that Ino was giving me...Sakura wouldnt allow that...I even noticed that Shikamaru had a problem with me too, but like I care...

The music suddenly stopped and a video was shown on the screen.

Regular POV:

The screen turned blue, then a taped was played. Neji and Tenten stopped dancing, but still was holding on to each other, and looked at the screen in confusion.

The screen suddenly showed their pink-haired friend.

_" Hey Ten and Neji! Im like really super duper sorry for not being able to be there on your wedding! Please know that I wish you all the best and that I know that no-matter what happens I'll be here...for...err....you guys... " She smiled her beautiful smile and made a flying kiss._

_" Here's a little video that I personally taped that's just perfect for the occasion!"_

The screen turned black and it showed Neji and Tenten with the big black earphones in the Recording studio, getting ready to sing.

_Tenten smiled beautifully and Neji and then he blushed and the music started._

Tenten:

_take time to realize_

_that your one thing's_

_crashing down_

Tenten smiled at Neji, layed her head on his chest and swayed to their song.

_take time to realize_

_that im on your side_

_didnt i, didnt i_

_tell you_

_but i cant spell it out for you_

_Tenten and Neji were staring deep into each other's eyes...just looking..._

Even though youre just watching the two sing and stare at each other...you could tell...oh you can so tell that the two are deeply in love. You can see that neither of them cant live without each other.

Tenten and Neji:

_no its never gonna be that simple_

Tenten:

_though i cant spell it out for you_

Tenten and Neji:

_if you just realize_

_what i just realized that wed be perfect for eachother_

_and well never find another_

Tenten, as she had her head on Neji's chest, sang along to her part of the song...just...smiling.

_if you just realize _

_what i just realized wed never have to wonder_

_if we missed out on eachother now_

Tenten:

_take time to realize_

_im on you side_

_didnt i, didnt _

_i tell you_

_take time to realize_

_im on your side_

_oh oh oh_

_but i cant spell it out for you_

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Sasuke's POV

_no its never gonna be that simple_

Sakura is still as beautiful as I remembered her...I noticed that she got a little fatter, though to others that dont know her as well as I do would say that she was still thin. She had darker eye bags than she had before, though to others, they wouldnt notice a thing.

_though i cant spell it out for you_

Yes...yes...i miss her...a lot...maybe too much than what im supposed to...but...believe it or not...I still think that she had a relationship with James...maybe that's exactly why she's been acting all weird around me, and....i dont know...why she's been acting differently when she was with me.

_if you just realize_

_what i just realized that wed be perfect for eachother_

_and well never find another_

I know that one day...one day I will find out the truth...

_if you just realize _

_what i just realized wed never have to wonder_

_if we missed out on eachother but_

_its not the same_

_no, its never the same_

_if you dont feel it too_

I was practically suffering, while watching all the crappy corny sweetness that was in the air...I hate it...**You only hate it because you're not as happy as them** exactly man...exactly.

_if you need me half way_

_if you would need me half way_

_it would be the same for you_

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Ino's POV:

I smiled when I saw that video...I remember knocking on her door for her to make dinner but saw that it was locked and heard her like....talking...so _thats _what she was doing..._oh_...

_if you just realize_

_what i just realized that wed be perfect for eachother_

_and well never find another_

I _also_ saw Sasuke staring desperately at Sakura's face on the video, especially when she did the flying kiss. ha! I hope that's a little kick in the heart!

_missed out on eachother now_

_missed out on eachother now_

_we missed out on eachother now..._

_yeah..._

Im still pretty surprised that Sasuke doesnt know yet...I mean...all the news from Japan...oh. Maybe they dont have Japanese cable here...hm...I just _know_ that this will get interesting.

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Sakura's POV

" WAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!" I heard a cry come from my room. I left the warm milk I was preparing for my baby on the kitchen counter.

I ran upstairs to my room. Picked Sora up from his crib and tucked him in my arms and started to say " shush baby...mommy's here...shhhh...."

I smiled when I said 'Mommy's here'....It feels so good to be a mother...especially when your child is as perfect as the one im holding now. I know in other's eyes, they would feel nothing for me but pity for being a single mother...but...for me...my life is perfect...yes, I have money problems, I get stressed from taking care of Sora...but no matter that...I love it. I wouldnt wish for another life...as of now...I cant imagine what my life would be without Sora...my life...my baby...my son.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: High School Reunion**

**Oh my god!!!!! you have to read! you have to read!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Dream Sequence:**

_Sasuke's POV_

_It was the High school reunion and I was walking through a crowd of people, I dont know where i was. I just knew that I was at a reunion. Suddenly a pink blur ran up to me._

_It was Sakura, I dont know what she was wearing, because everything was a blur except her beautiful face._

_Sakura smiled her glowing smile and put her hands on my tie and she started to fix it._

_" You look so handsome..." she said as she let go of my tie_

_She kissed me on the lips and ran off. I dont know why I didnt chase after her. Maybe it was because I was dazed when she kissed me. But as much as possible I did want to chase after her. I wanted to call out her name and hold her in my arms once again._

_When I got back to my senses I started to run and look around to find her. I wasnt about to let her go again._

_I kept running and running and running and I stopped when I spotted Naruto._

_" Oh hey! Long time no see, teme!" Naruto said to me when I walked up to him_

_" Have you seen Sakura?" I asked him seriously_

_Naruto looked at me confusingly_

_I shook his shoulders " Have you seen Sakura?!" I repeated_

_His face suddenly looked hurt_

_" Sasuke...Sakura-chan...Sakura-chan...is dead." That was like a slap to my face_

_But...I just saw her earlier!_

_" She was driving to the airport to stop you from leaving a couple of years ago...and was in a car crash"_

_**End of Dream Sequence**_

Normal POV:

_Four and a half years later..._

" C'mon Forehead!"

" I said 'no'! Stop being such a pig and suck it up!"

" uhmmm...Mommy?"

" Yes, baby?"

" yoh buwning the chicken..."

" See! That's a sign that you should go!"

" I said 'no'! " Sakura Haruno said loudly for her blonde best friend to hear from upstairs as she fried chicken for their dinner.

Young Sora Haruno was drawing on the kitchen counter while listening to his Mom and his Auntie Ino shout/fight at/with each other.

" Mommy?" Sora asked as he scribbled the name ' Mommy and me ' on the bottom of his drawing

" Yes, babe?" Sakura questioned her son as she put the fried chicken on the counter next to the ketchup and the rice.

" INO! Dinner's ready!!" the pink-haired girl shouted before she face her son

" Wheh does auntie Ino want you to go?" Sora asked as he handed his mommy the drawing he made of himself and her.

Sakura smiled at the drawing.

" She wants me to go to my old school for a reunion..." the pink-haired girl said

" Which is going to be super fun, with free food! ha! just kidding. But your grandma wants us to sing! And you know that mommy likes to sing, right?" Ino said to Sora as she sat on a stool to eat her chicken.

Sora nodded while Sakura glared at her best friend. They both knew that you can persuade Sora to do anything if it would make his mommy happy.

" Plus, your auntie Hinata, auntie Tenten, uncle Naruto and uncle Neji will be there!"

Sora's eyes widened as he chewed the food he had in his mouth which Sakura stuffed in him.

"unkie keke ah unku ngehi?" he tried to say as he chewed

" Dont talk with your mouth full" Sakura told him

" Who is auntie Tenten and uncle Neji, again?" Sora asked his mother's best friend.

Ino wiped her mouth with the napkin that Sakura handed to her and she grabbed two white cardboards with pictures on them out of no where.

The first cardboard had a big picture of their best friend, Tenten _Hyuuga_ on it.

" This brown-haired bunhead in your auntie Tenten and this -she puts up a pic of neji- is your uncle Neji! you remember, now?"

" Yes, ma'am."

Sora faced his mommy

" Mommy, you should go...please? It will be fun!"

" -sigh- If I go then you have to come too in a vest." Sakura said slyly

" oh...ok! nevermind then!" Sora said showing his mother his plate. Sakura nodded, and Sora put his plate in the sink.

( Sora showed Sakura his plate for her to see how much he ate and to ask permission to put his plate away and go play)

" -gasp- Forehead! I almost had him!" Ino blamed the pink-haired girl

" Dont blame me blame the vest!" Sakura said as she shrugged and put the dishes away.

Its been four and a half years. Sora was soon to be starting kindergarden. Sakura had her ups and downs with problems but she faced them, she faced them with Ino and Shikamaru helping her. She is so grateful that even until now, the couple are still there for her. Sakura's hair grew longer, it was straight up to her chest. While Sora's hair was dark violet, a mix of Sakura's pink hair and _Sasuke's _dark blue hair. He had beautiful green eyes just like his mothers, he had his father's nose and his mother's beautiful smile.

From what they knew, Tenten was five months pregnant and is having a girl. Her marriage with Neji was perfect. They loved each other and took care of each other. The reason why Sora hardly remembers Tenten and Neji was because the last time Tenten (only. Neji doesnt know abt him yet) visited Sora was when he barely started walking.

Hinata and Naruto are engaged and are going to be married next year. They visited Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Sora every vacation they had, long or short.

While Ino and Shikamaru are still together. They broke up once earlier in the year, when they were still going to college. But fortunately, Sora, the boy frickin genius, got the couple back together again.

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

" Are you_ sure _you dont want to go?" Ino asked for the tenth time. She was wearing a purple tube dress with a white purse and white heels. Her hair was in a curled in a ponytail and more hair was covering her left eye. (Shippuden bangs)

At this point when Ino was about to leave with Shikamaru, she wasnt sure...

At Sakura's lack of response, Ino said, " Just incase you change your mind and want to go, your dress is ironed in the laundry room and your heels are in my room and I have a big feeling that youre going to need that cordless mic, so bring it"

Ino walked out the door smiling at her best friend.

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Ino's POV

Shikamaru and I were holding hands as we walked inside our old school gym. The gym was decorated with lots of lights and crep paper. there were lots of different colored lasers pointing at different directions and there was a disco ball in the middle of the gym. There was also a big banner above the stage that said, " Welcome class of 07-08!" Yepness its 2012 right now in the middle of August.

We walked toward the table where we spotted our friends and as we walked there we said a couple of 'hello's' and 'hi's' and 'omg how are you?'. While they practically all said, ' Wow! You two are still together?!'

We arrived at the table. Hinata was wearing a indigo spaghetti strap dress up to her knees and white heels. With her hair in a bun and her straight bangs up to her eyes (she now has long hair and straight bangs from Shippuden) She was with a smiling Naruto who looks much more mature than the last time I saw him.

Tenten was wearing a brown tube dress and at the bottom was a little loose and frilly for her baby bump to be comfortable. She had her hair in ponytail which was surprising to me, but just let it go. She was with a worried looking Neji.

Then there was Sasuke. Ha! With no date. Ha! Boom Shakalaka! Thats what he deserves! His hair was longer, I have to say, he looks pretty good in a tie, but my Shikamaru looks better. And that doesnt change the fact that I still think, no...I _know_ that he is a total asshole and a jerkoff for what he did to Sakura.

Shikamaru and I sat down in our seats. the boys were on the other side of the table while the girls were on the opposite.

I smiled at Hinata, " Hey! How are you?" I asked

Hinata smiled back at me and said, " Im fine, how about you? How is Blossom and Sora?"

" aw, their doing great, while Im just the same as ever!" My smile was wiped off my face as I faced Tenten.

"...so...how are _you_?" I asked, I know that she knows that Im pissed at her.

"Im doing okay...I guess I know how much Sakura went through when she was pregnant..." Tenten smiled

" _No,_okay? You will never understand how much Sakura went through. Because you have _Neji_. She had to go through that all by herself without Sasuke!"

I was pissed at her because she never bothered to talk to Sasuke and get him to his senses.

" look Pig, I-" she started oh no she _didnt_.

" Only _Sakura_ calls me _'pig'_ and no, _you _listen to me. Im not going to just forget that Im mad at you just because youre pregnant, okay?! You dont know and you never _will _know how much Sakura went through and is going through now!"

Sasuke's POV

Why isnt Sakura here yet?... After that dream I had last night, all I want now is to see her face again.

"-- kura went through and is going through now!" I heard Ino's voice shout. But only that the ones in our table could hear her,

All of us boys looked in their direction. Ino was shouting at Tenten? You could tell that Tenten was going to burst and start to shout at Ino back. Ino was about to say something else, but I saw Shikamaru talk to Ino and whisper something in her ear which made Ino calm down. While Neji was about to get up to go to his wife but Shikamaru stopped him.

_" And now Class of 2008! Please welcome the S-H-I-T who is going to sing the batch song!" _We all heard Shizune's voice through the mic.

But...how are they gonna sing if Sakura isnt here yet?

Normal POV

The three girls stood up and walked to the stage. Tenten was on the drums and was far away enough for her not to hurt her belly. Hinata was on the keyboard, and Ino was holding a mic on center stage. A video played on the back of them. It was when they were in battle of the bands in their cheering uniform that was tight.

Hinata made the music start on her keyboard while Tenten did the beat.

" Hey guys! Sorry, but our little Cheery Blossom couldnt make it today!"

Sasuke's head dropped low and he just focused his eyes on the table. Of course, the boys noticed this and smirked, because he still had feeling for the Blossom though he was the one that left her.

Ino:

_oh yeah _

_oh yeah _

_oh yeah _

_oh yeah _

_oh yeah _

_oh yeah _

_oh yeah _

_oh yeah _

_i know that youve been waiting for me_

_im waiting too_

_in my imagination_

_id be all over you..._

**Minutes earlier...**

Sakura decided to go so she threw her dress on fixed her hair and dressed Sora up. Sakura was wearing a pink dress that was the same color as her hair and a red head band for her hair. Her dress was like the ones you wear when you're going to dance salsa. She put make up on and made herself look pretty and brought the mic that Ino told her to bring. Sora was wearing black pants, a blue long sleeve polo with a vest over it. She carried Sora with one arm and drove to their high school.

When they arrived. There was a crowd od people in the door way.

Sakura looked at her son in her arms.

" babe, when I put you down you have to go inside to where auntie Shizune is, okay? Tell her I wanted you to be with grandma, okay? Can you do that for mommy?" Sakura said

Sora nodded

" Okay, thank you. Now give you're mommy a kiss" Sakura made her cheek face him and Sora pecked it.

_-i know u got that fever for hundred and two_

_and boy i know i feel the same _

_temperature's through the roof_

Sakura heard her best friend singing, she took her mic out of her bag and took a deep breath.

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Ino was looking around the gym as she sang, she smiled when she saw Sora get through the crowd and run to Shizune

After Ino's part was done, she put her mic away from her lips which made the crowd confused. Ino knew that Sakura was going to join her.

And on timing they heard a

_If there's a camera up in here then,_

_It's gone leave with me when I do._

They heard Sakura's voice, her beautiful angelic voice. Sasuke's head shot up and he looked around for his...his ex-girlfriend.

_If there's a camera up in here then,_

_It best not catch this flick on Youtube..._

Some thought that I was just a tape recorder or just her voice from the video that was showing behind the stage. They thought that before...

They saw Sakura push through the crowd of people in the entrance and in the gym walking to the stage. Sakura's eyes were straight, she didnt look at anyone else but Ino.

_cuz if you run you're mouth _

_and brag about this secret rendezvous_

Ino:

_I will hunt you down_

Sakura kept singing her part as she got up the stage and her and Ino's fists' punched eachother ( Sakura's fist punched ino's fist, you know, what boys do)

And at the same time as the video behind them, they danced the same dance from before at the chorus

Both:

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the floor,_

_Wrestle me around,_

_Play wit me some more._

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the bed,_

_I just wanna make you feel like you never did._

Of course Sakura made sure that she lessened the 'sexiness' from her dancing since it wouldnt be right since she's a mother already. She had to be decent somehow.

At Ino's part after the chorus, Sakura went to the back of the stage (behind her) and hugged Hinata and Tenten and smiled brightly when she saw Tenten's pregnant stomach.

This surprised Tenten since she thought that Sakura would be mad at her just like Ino is.

Sasuke's eyes lit up as he stared at Sakura's beautiful face. She was more beautiful now than she was before. The boys noticed this and shook his head at Sasuke. He let go of one of the most beautiful women that theyve ever met.

Sasuke's eyes never left Sakura.

Shikamaru and Naruto were the only ones from the four boys that noticed the whispers that the others were doing, they were saying, " Wow! Sakura looks great! I imagined her being fat or something, that maybe she let herself go, since Sasuke wasnt with her and she was pregnant"

Everyone clapped when their song was done.

the four girls after hugging each other, went to their seats.

" You guys were good!" Naruto exclaimed

" I thought you werent gonna come, Sakura" Shikamaru said

" hm, I changed my mind!" sakura said as she shrugged and smiled

suddenly they heard a " SORA! DONT RUN!" they two groups turned their eyes to the direction that they heard Shizune shout.

Sora was running up to their table and he stopped and put his head and hands on Sakura's lap.

Sakura fixed Sora's hair and said in a baby voice, " Hey, what are you doing here?" she poked his nose and Sora giggled

"Im so sorry" Shizune said to the two groups as she carried Sora. Sora looked back at his mommy and waved

Sakura laughed and waved back.

" He's so big now!" Tenten exclaimed

" I know! he's really smart too!" Hinata said

Ino looked at Sakura but she just shrugged

" I didnt know that Shizune and Kakashi got a kid..." Neji said low enough only for the guys to hear

" That's not Shizune's kid..." Naruto whispered to Neji

At the other side of the gym... Kin thought that she should do something for Sakura, so she made a video of something. She saw Shizune carrying Sakura's son so she ran up to him.

Kin and Sora met a couple of weeks ago when they were in the mall.

Kin whispered something to him and handed him a video.

Sakura's POV

I tried my best not to look at him, I knew that he was staring at me when I was on the stage, and I know that until now he is still staring! So...I ignored his presence.

Suddenly the music changed and a video played on the screen on the stage.

_There's always that one person_

_that will always have you're heart_

_you'll never see it coming_

_cuz you're blinded from the start_

_know that you're the one for me_

_its clear for everyone to see_

_oh baby...oh!_

_You will always be my boo_

'My Boo' by: Usher and Alicia Keys started to play the screen then showed the words

" Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno

The Sharingan and The S-H-I-T

Ice Cube and Cherry Blossom

Always and Forever"

This caught Sasuke's and Sakura's attention. They both glanced at each other but quickly looked back to the screen.

_See, I dont know about ya'll but I know about us_

_and uh Its the only way we know how to rock_

The screen showed pictures of the two together. One was when Sakura was smiling brightly at the camera while Sasuke was kissing her cheek.

_See, I dont know about ya'll but I know about us_

_and uh Its the only way we know how to rock_

It showed a picture of when Sasuke had his arms around Sakura from behind with his head leaning on the crock of her neck.

_Do you remember girl_

_Im the one who made your first kiss?_

_cuz i remember girl _

_you were the one who said,_

_" put your lips like this"_

It showed a picture of Sakura in her cheerleading uniform holding her pompoms, talking to Sasuke which was wearing his basketball jersey.

_I was there and you were my baby_

It showed the pictures of the S-H-I-T and the Sharingan together in pairs.

_It started when we were younger_

_you were mine (my boo)_

_and I know we used to argue its alright (my boo)_

_i know we havent seen eachother in a while_

_but you will always be my boo_

The song faded away and the screen turned black. Sakura wasnt _that _affected by the pictures, she was a little confused and angry by the fact the someone was playing a trick on her like that and the fact that her _son_ had to witness all of that.

Sasuke, on the other hand, just missed those times they had with each other.

They were both at least a little affected on how the crowd was saying their ' awwwwws' and ' they were so cute back then!' 'too bad they broke up'

Everyone went back to their own little conversations and food, thinking that the show was over.

" Ok...that was...umm... weird..." Naruto said awkwardly as he turned to face Sasuke.

Sakura was just too busy looking for where Tsunade, Shizune and Sora were.

Suddenly a beat started to play and everyone looked back at the screen. The beginning of 'So Sick' by Neyo was playing.

The black screen showed white words,

_" What really happened..."_

The video started to show this...

As the screen started to play the video, Sakura's eyes widened and she remembered the day so clearly...

**Flashback:**

_I told Sasuke to meet me in the hallways at school, I was so eager to him that i was carrying his child, but also nervous._

_" Sakura!" I heard my name... I knew that voice. I turned my back to be face to face with James._

_" James....what do you want?! Whatever it is I dont have time for it now...Im going to meet Sasuke and-"_

_"-COUGH-" I heard_

_Next thing I knew I was pushed hard against the wall. And James' lips were on mine. This kiss was nothing like Sasuke's. It hurt my lips. I tried my best to push him off of me and succeeded. I punched him with all my might right after. I saw him hit his head on the other side of the lockers._

_" Wait, Sasuke-kun!" _

_gasp! Sasuke saw! _

_I ran to the doors even though my body hurt from James' slamming me to the wall._

_" Sasuke!" I shouted he completely ignored me. I saw Kin looking at me, shocked and she ran back inside the school._

_" Sasuke! Please!"I tried again, this time with tears falling down my face. he went inside his car without a glance at me and drove away. I stood there for at least 10 seconds to register in my mind that he left me._

**End of Flashback**

That scene was exactly what showed up on the screen. That was the worst day of Sakura's life, and she couldnt help but have tears building up behind her eyes as she saw how hurt she looked as Sasuke left that day. especially when she saw Sasuke carrying the ring he was going to propose to her with.

Everyone in the gym was quiet and shocked about what they all witnessed. Sakura didnt know what to do...if she stood up and left, it would make a scene...if she just stayed there and pretend like nothing happened...there would be questions...lots and lots of questions... How did they get that frickin tape anyway?!

Sasuke at this point couldnt help but feel guilty and hurt. '_She didnt cheat on me'_...thats all he thought.

No one spoke in the gym everyone just had their eyes glued on to the blank black screen.

Sakura made her body face the table and just hid her face in her hands.

" Ok...That was...that was...ok, I'll tell the truth, that was just plain sad right there..." The MC said trying to get the crowd to loosen up.

cricket...

cricket...

cricket...

" ummm..ok well I got Tsunade telling me that she wants all you high school sweethearts to dance on the floor right now. i dont care if youre married to someone else, if youre pregnant _or_ if...yeah..you get my point. She wants the S-H-I-T to get your earphones to sing as you dance. we got the instruments thing ready, all you have to do is get your beautiful voice ready! I know you know this song!"

Ino got up holding Shikamaru's hand and handed the earphone to Sakura...

The other girls were already standing with their earphones already on their heads and their hands holding their boyfriends'/finaces/husband's.

Sakura sighed and made a desperate 'do-i-have-to?!' look on her face. Ino sighed and said, " I dont blame you if you back out..." Music started to play

Ino:

_ohhhh_

Sakura sighed once again and put the earphone on. _Until now...god really is trying to torture me..._the pink-haired girl thought as she recognized the song that she had to sing..it was 'I still believe' by Mariah Carey

Sasuke stood there looking away...seeing if she was going to agree to dance with him or not. She had no choice, so she went.

Ino figured she should sing the first part to give Sakura some time.

Ino:

_You look in my eyes_

_and I get emotional inside_

_I know its crazy but_

_you still can touch my heart_

_and after all this time_

_you think that I _

_wouldnt feel the same_

_well time melts into nothing_

_and nothing's changed_

Sakura just went through with the stupid dance and song.

Sakura:

_I still believe_

_someday you and me_

_will find ourselves in love again_

Sakura made sure that she didnt look at Sasuke, she just looked away as she sang.

_I had a dream_

_someday you and me_

_will find ourselves in love again_

_Each day of my life_

Sakura and Ino:

_Im filled with all the joy_

_I could find_

Ino:

_You know that im_

_im not the desperate type_

As the couple danced, Sasuke didnt take his eyes off the beautiful woman that he was holding. He knew he made a big mistake and regretted the mistake he did. As he watched the video...He was heartbroken because he hurt her and she didnt deserve that.

Tenten:

_If there's on spark of hope_

_left in my grasp_

_I'd hold with both hands_

He kept looking at Sakura hoping that she would look back.

" Sakura" Sasuke said to get her attention. Sakura hesitated but glanced at Sasuke and ended up staring back at his dark mysterious eyes.

Hinata:

_Its worth the risk of burning_

_to have a second chance_

" What...what happened to us?" Sasuke asked, Sakura's eyes held more pain than what she came in the gym with.

Sakura:

_No_

All:

_no no no no_

Sakura:

_I need you baby_

_i still believe that we can be together_

_no no no_

It was funny because at Sasuke's right timing, it was like she was saying 'no' to him. Sasuke was a little happy, is that the right word, that she couldnt answer that question quickly because he was afraid what she would say. He was still in love with her. That he was sure of. But was she?

Ino:

_If we believe that true love_

Tenten:

_never has to end_

Hinata:

_Then we both know that we will love again_

Sakura:

_mm...oh_

_I still believe _

_someday you and me_

_will find ourselves in love again_

_Oh, baby, yeah, yeah_

_I had a dream_

All:

_You and me_

Sakura:

_will find ourselves in love again_

The song ended with Sakura singing a high note, her eyes were back on Sasuke. The both stopped dancing and just looked at each other for a while. Sasuke was afraid and waiting for her to answer his question...or not..he doesnt know what to expect...While Sakura just wanted to examine his face as he waited. She saw pain and hurt written all over his face with a black thick sharpey, and she was satisfied.

" You didnt trust me...thats what happened"

**I told u it would be gud! well...to me it was...but that was pretty long fellas...pretty long...i like the whole "sakura-chan is dead" thing. its freckeh XD i'll tell u the truth, i get my inspiration of writing from music. Iv been daydreaming and imagining this part of the story everytime i listen to 'touch my body' and 'i still believe' im into the whole 'its not popular anymore but im gonna listen to it cuz its cool' stuffers. **

**so....pls tell me if its good! the story is starting to heat up!**

**cammycutie **


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Sora...?**

Sakura's POV:

The reunion had already ended. I was outside, waiting for Shizune to give me my son back. The whole Sasuke thing...its just...I dont have time for that, you know? Sora is starting school soon..and I just dont want to let him go...I know that sounds so corny...but I cant live without my son...I dont know what would happen to me if Sora wasnt there.

Someone tapped my shoulder from behind. I expected Shizune with Sora but It was just Sasuke. Yes, thats right _just_ Sasuke.

I raised both my eyebrows as I looked at him. " Sakura..." he started

I saw Shizune walk behind him holding a sleeping Sora. I took my gaze off the black-haired dude and gave Shizune a confused look. She nodded her head and mouthed 'Ino'. So I guess she thought I wanted my privacy with my ex. And since Ino and I are driving home together, she would give Sora to Ino.

I looked back at Sasuke with a 'can-you-hurry-up' look. " Ino said that she was inviting everyone to youre guyses place and..."

I suddenly understood, " Oh, youre asking if thats ok with me that you come?"

he didnt answer, he just looked at me blankly.

" It doesnt bother me, dont worry" I said as I patted his shoulder. Hm...I cant wait to see the look on his face when he finds out im a mother already.

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Sasuke's POV:

I didnt have a place to stay here. So I had to crash with Naruto. I sold my house here when I left. I never thought that i would come back here, thats why.

I guess Sakura is mad at me. So is Ino, but I really dont give a shit about her. And for some reason, Shikamaru seemed pissed at me. We didnt talk during the reunion.

i am now on Naruto's couch just thinking and listening to him snore. Next thing I know, its morning. During the reunion we got to talk a lot. The only one that I didnt know that career of was Sakura. She stayed quiet during that conversation. She told me before that she wanted to take medicine (college course) so I suspect that she's a doctor now.

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

We all got to Sakura and Ino's house pretty early. Tenten said she wanted to " start the party early". Their house still looked neat. Nothing changed to it. It was the same. There was a brick wall on the other side of the house to separate streets in the subdivision while on the other side of the house was a fence to separate it from the neighbor's house. Then, four houses down and across the road was a basketball court.

I checked my watch. It was 9 am. the crew got out of their cars and headed for the front door. I wasnt ready yet. I told Naruto that I would stay outside for a while then I would follow.

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

"Hey boar!"

"What fivehead?!"

"Thats new...Get the house ready! I see them outside!"

" K! Where's Sora?"

" I think he's still sleeping upstairs!"

_Ding Dong!_

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Sasuke's POV

I walked to the basketball court where I saw a little boy playing. I watched him play for a while. The boy reminded me of myself when I was younger. plus, the kid was pretty good.

" Hey, kid" I called his attention, he faced me. The little dude looked familiar. He had dark colored hair and green eyes. They reminded me of Sakura's...

He blinked a couple of times then took two steps back.

I suddenly remembered the whole 'dont talk to strangers' crap that parents teach their kids.

" Calm down, i just wanted to play with you" I said, It was really unlike me to talk to random kids but I just couldnt face Sakura yet.

" oh...ok" he wasnt so tensed as before. he started to dribble the ball and shot the ball in the basket from a long distance. He was good. Most people can hardly make it from that far. Heck, _Naruto_ cant even do that, and this kid was half his size! I can of course.

" So, what's your name?" He looked at me and replied

" uh...Sora" He passed the ball to me

" Sasuke" I said as I shot the ball in the hoop from the same distance as he did. He started to play a bit. It seemed a little ridiculous, since well....I was playing with a kid.

I had no idea what he was doing, but next thing I know, I heard a "Ah!"

I looked of to the kid and saw that he was bleeding. I guess he tripped and scraped his knee.

He was sitting on the ground just looking at his scrape. He seemed like a tough kid, he isnt crying. His face looked disappointed. He had a awww-deng look on his face.

" You ok?"

I bended to take a look at his knee. I placed my hand on his knee and my hand started to glow.

" Wow, mister Sasuke!" I just smirked

" You know, my mommy can do that too" he said proudly

I still didnt say anything, I just concentrated

" Weh did you lun that from?" he asked

" A friend of mine taught me" I said.

...Sakura taught me how to do this in exchange for teaching her how to play basketball, I wasnt _that_ good but It was enough.

I stopped the bleeding from Sora's knee, that was as far as I could go.

" Thanks mister...I gotta go home...my mom's gonna get mad at me fo sho..."

I nodded at him. He seemed like a good kid.

I didnt watch him run off. I just stood there looking at the court. It brought back good memories...

**Flashback:**

_"Like this?" Sakura was pretty far away from the basket._

_" Wait" I said as I went closer to her. I moved her arms so she would have the perfect pose to do it right._

_" Ok, shoot" I said. She threw the ball and_

_swish_

_it went perfectly in. I stood there shocked for a bit then I lay my eyes on her. She still stood in the same position but her eyes were wide in shock._

_She put her hands down and smiled, the beautiful glowing smile that I loved so much._

_I walked close to her and kissed her on the cheek " You did it" I said proudly_

_She squealed and started to jump up and down while clapping her hands, just like a child._

_" I did it!!! Did you _see_ that?! I did It! " She started to hug me, I Put my arms around her waist and just nodded at her mood._

_" And look at the frickin distance! I bet I could beat Naruto's butt now!...All I need to know now is how to dribble without traveling..." She looked up to me and had a hopeful look in her eyes. I looked back at her and sighed._

_" Fine" I said, How could I resist her?_

_" Yay!" she jumped once while still hugging me. We stood there a bit. Just...holding each other._

_She finally looked back up to me, and tiptoed. So I tilted my head to kiss her. It wasnt long but it was enough to show each other how much we meant to each other._

_She looked me in the eyes, then put her head back to lay on my chest._

_" I love you..." She said we werent really into all the corny stuff, so times like this were special, though I wouldnt tell others, I treasured them._

_I kissed the top of her head, inhaled her intoxicating scent, exhaled, rested my chin on top of her head, closed my eyes and,_

_" I love you too "_

**End of Flashback**

I sighed at the memory.

...

I just...

...

I let go...

...

of the best thing...

...

that has every happened in my life...

I finally had someone. I finally trusted someone and fully opened myself up to her. I had the chance to be happy...

...

and I blew it.

Let's just get this straight. I dont cry. I _dont_ ever cry. But I cried the day when i left her shouting for me to let her explain.

She means a lot to me. No. She means _everything _to me. She was the only one that made me smile. the one that makes me laugh. The one who makes me forget about all my problems with just one smile. She means everything.

So I guess now...I have nothing. I let my whole world go.

God. Im such an idiot.

I walked slowly to her house while looking at my feet with hands in my pocket.

Next thing I know, Im in front of her front door.

Here goes nothing...

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Normal POV

Knock...

Knock...

Knock.

Everyone was on the couch at the time as they waited for Sakura to finish breakfast. Naruto got up and said, " I'll get it since everyone else is too lazy to get it..."

Tenten raised her hand, " Im pregnant "

Hinata raised her hand, " I'll love you more if you get it "

Neji didnt bother to raise his hand, " Im watching over Tenten... "

Shikamaru didnt bother either, " Yep yep...too lazy..."

Ino looked at him and said, " Sorry doofus, but Im too pretty to open my door "

Ino smiled, high fived with Hinata as Tenten threw a pillow at her and everyone went " Ohhhhhhh!!!!!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned the doorknob to find his best friend looking pretty emo.

Naruto moved aside for him to come inside.

The two were still near the door when the heard Sakura's voice shout, " Im done! "

" Finalleh!" Tenten shouted

" I'll help you set up" Hinata offered

- I'll tell you what the house looks like, for you to understand. First there's the front door. Once you walk in, to your right is the dining room that has a door to the kitchen and to the garage. Then if you look in front on you, you see the staircase. Right next to the stair case in a way to the family room where everyone is in. Then when you walk inside the family room, to your right is the kitchen. -

_' its time...' _Sakura thought as she sighed

" Yo, piggy?"

" Yes my dear?" Ino replied in a british accent

" Call him to eat? He's upstairs"

Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino looked at her.

Neji and Sasuke were confused on who she meant.

Sasuke...well he got jealous that maybe she got a boyfriend or something upstairs. She did say 'him'.

" uh...sure " Ino said confusingly. but she knew that it was time, too. They couldnt let Sora hide upstairs and starve to death.

Sakura stayed in the kitchen while Tenten, Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru gathered near where Naruto and Sasuke stood.

Ino put one foot on one step of the stairs and shouted, " Pipsqueek!!!!!!!!!! Its time to eat ya little wierdo!" Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino was wierd like that. She called Sakura names so Ino thought she should give her son ones too.

No one answered from upstairs.

" Oh..._right..._ I forgot he's mad at me" Ino said sheepishly

" What did you do _now_ Ino?" Hinata asked smiling

" Its always you that gets him mad..." Tenten laughed

The others were still confused while Sakura practically just hid in the kitchen.

" Sakura made cookies last night and while he was taking a shower, I ate them all"

_'he takes a shower here?!' _Sasuke thought getting a little angry

" oh great, Ino" Naruto laughed out

" Here, i'll call him" Sakura walked to the staircase and said,

" Watch and learn pig, watch and learn..." Ino laughed and rolled her eyes.

" Baby? Its time to eat!" Sakura shouted

_'She calls this guy 'baby' ?! thats _my_ name. She cant just call anyone else that!' _Sasuke thought, still not saying anything.

Everyone then heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

Sakura gave Ino a ha!-i-did-it-and-you-didnt look. While everyone who knew about Sora which was everyone except Neji and Sasuke, were nervous.

Sora appeared in front of everyones eyes.

Neji and Sasuke were confused and shocked.

" What's Shizune's kid doing here?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto. This was the kid that he played basketball with earlier.

" That's not Shizune's kid..." Naruto said without bothering to lower down his voice

Sora looked around at the people in front of him. Hinata bended to be at the same level as Sora, " There's my little man!" Hinata said as she put her arms out for him to hug her.

" Aunt Hinata!" Sora shouted as he ran into her arms. They hugged a while.

" What about the most handsomest, coolest, awesomest, and coolest guy in the world!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at Sora smiling

" You said 'coowest' twice and 'awesomest' is not even a wud... Dobe" Sora said with a familiar smirk on his face

" tsk, Sora!" Sakura scolded him for calling him 'dobe'

" Well _sorry_ mr. smarty pants." Naruto joked to Sora

" Dont scold him Sak, he should join us in calling him that" Shikamaru said

" hmmm. I dont blame him though...his parent's were nerds" Naruto said while glancing at Sasuke then looked slyly at Sakura

Sakura glared at him.

_' since when did lazy ass get close with Sakura? And start calling her 'Sak' ?!' _Sasuke thought

" Youre so big now!" tenten exclaimed while looking at the little boy

Sora looked at Tenten for a while, glanced at his aunt Ino then back at Tenten

" ...Aunt...Tenten...?" Sora asked, still not sure

" Yes! Your dont remember me?! Oh, right, you were still little since the last time I saw you, munchkin " tenten said as she smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

" Aunt Ino showed me a pictuh of you...but she never told me that you wuh pwegnant..."

" He's a smart kid" Shikamaru informed Tenten

Sora smiled at Tenten then walked up to Neji.

" Now, yow _easy_, yow uncle Neji!" Sora exclaimed, Neji just smirked at the boy.

Sora held his fist out. The white eyed boy looked at him confusingly, then hesitantly punched hid fist lightly.

They all laughed. " Thank me! he got all that coolness from me!" Naruto exclaimed

" gasp! Sora! Where did you get that cut?!" Sakura exclaimed as she bent down to examine his knee.

" Im sowy, Mommy..."

" MOMMY?!" Sasuke and Neji shouted, even though it was very unlike them to do so.

Sakura looked at them like it was nothing

" uh, yeah Sora is my son"

Sakura looked back at her son's knee

" tsk, tsk tsk What did you do?"

" What?! He's your son?!" Sasuke asked. His eyes were wide with shock. The others just stayed back to watch the scene. Neji was shocked too, but this was Sasuke and Sakura's conversation.

Sakura carried him to the couch

" I played basketbaw dis mowning...then I twipped..."

" Sakura!" Sasuke called her attention

" Wait a second Sasuke..."

Ino was just watching how good Sakura was doing in not making it look like such a big deal. Did she practice or something? It looked like she planned everything perfectly. Ino was proud.

Sakura was acting like it was nothing on the outside, but on the inside she just wanted to scream and cry. In a way, she wanted to much for Sasuke to know that Sora was his child. But in another way, she also didnt want to have him in Sora's life. She didnt want him to have anything to do with Sora. He doesnt deserve him.

" This morning? But how did you stop the bleeding?"

Sora pointed at Sasuke.

" Mister Sasuke did it foh me"

They all looked at Sasuke, shocked.

Sakura said nothing and started to heal Sora.

" I told you I didnt want you to play basketball... but...-sigh-...just be careful next time...k? Can you do that for Mommy?"

Sora nodded.

" Go ahead and eat in the kitchen..." She said while smiling at her angel.

Sakura turned around, to be faced with a shocked, pained, and confused looking Sasuke.

" Your son?!"

Sakura was trapped looking into his eyes again. She just wanted to cry, looking at them. But she snapped out of it.

" Yes, Sora is my son." She said emotionlessly and she walked upstairs.

Sasuke just stared at her while she walked up.

" cough...cough...its called _following her_, teme..." Naruto said as if it were so obvious as he rolled his eyes.

" God! Give the girl her space! Lets talk about this in the living room" Ino said as she pulled Shikamaru to the living room.

"She adopted" Sasuke said, It wasnt a question

" For your information, _Sasuke_. Forehead girl did _not_ adopt"

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Sakura's POV

I think I id it right..I know it seems kind of childish to act like that, but cmon, I planned this and imagined it so many times in my head! I _had _ to do it!

Ino told me that Temari was coming over today. She said that Temari wanted to tell us something, plus, I need a job. Its almost Sora's birthday and...I saw him looking at a basketball set in the toys store...and its pretty expensive. I want to get him so many other things...he's turning five. I want to get him, a gameboy, a batman action figure, a bike?! I dont know, I just want him to be happy.

I'll say it again, I dont have time for Sasuke Uchiha.

I changed my house clothes for something more presentable, and headed back downstairs.

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Normal POV

Sakura went downstairs, to find that everyone was watching E-news.

_" On number ten, we have Britney Spears with her latest hit, 'Womanizer' "_

" Babe you done eating?" Sakura called out as she went towards the living room.

" Yes, Mommy!" she heard him reply

She glanced at where she heard her son's voice. Then shot her head at his direction in shock.

She saw Sasuke and Sora _talking_. Sakura looked at everyone else-not including Neji- with confused eyes.

none of them replied. It was so easy to tell that her son and her ex were related. They had the same face. With just her eyes.

Sakura sat down on the other side of her son and eavesdropped on their conversation.

" Mommy taught me how to play basketball " She heard her son's voice say

She smiled at how proudly Sora said that about his mother.

Ding Dong!

**Its getting gud! so keep reading ppls! Im really sorry if its been like...frickin 3 weeks late!**

**Let me just say something...**

**I dont get the whole Kaka-Saku thing. I mean...its friggin gross! Its like...like you (whoever u are) and ur dad! ewwwwwwwwww right?!**

**heres another one... Naru-Sasu....cmon man! yeah, they accidentally kissed. but that's it! Its just...its just plain **_**wrong**_**.**

**then i gots, Sasu-Hina. the whole shy thingy. But....no connection man...what? like, if Sakura gets with Naruto, u think **_**this**_** will happen?! yeah...**_**right**_**.**

**Sakura likes Sasuke. Naruto and Lee like Sakura. Temari(I think) likes Shikamaru. Hinata likes Naruto. Kiba is really nice to Hinata. Kurenai got pregnant with (wats his name again? oh right) Asuma. Then tsunade lost...Dave, right? was dat his name? D...sumtin.**

**But yeah....I think ShikaIno looks fine, but I think Ino is for Chouji and Shikamaru is for Temari. While gaara is for the one sand ninja girl with the funky black do.**

**I didnt really understand, Is rin dead? cuz if she isnt...she could be for kakashi...oh **_**right**_** he died aredy... so...**

_**yeah**_**....i didnt know wat to write so...yeah..ok ill stop talking now.**

**cammycutie**

**AkA: Camille or Cammy or Mille or **_**Millestah! XD**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Back on Track**

_Previously..._

_" gasp! Sora! Where did you get that cut?!" Sakura exclaimed as she bent down to examine his knee._

_" Im sowy, Mommy..."_

_" MOMMY?!" Sasuke and Neji shouted, even though it was very unlike them to do so._

_Sakura looked at them like it was nothing_

_" uh, yeah Sora is my son" _

Continuation...

Ding Dong!

" Im not gettin that" Naruto called out as he shot his hand up

" Im pregnant" Tenten shot her hand up

" Im too hott to get it!" Ino said as she winked

_" Too bad, Im hotter than you!"_ they heard a familiar voice from behind the door

" -sigh- I got it" Sakura was about to get up, but Sora put his small hand on his Mommy's knee and said, " i'll get it Mommy" as he smiled at the pinkette

Sakura smiled at her son's Gentleman-ness (XD)

" Hey Squirt! " They heard a voice come from the front door. All their heads shot to the direction where the front door was.

" Aunt Temari!" They heard Sora greet.

Temari walked in the living room with Sora in her hands.

_"And for the number one story! We have Karin telling us on her HOTSTUFF interview that she has a crush on Sasuke Uchiha from the number one band in 2008, the Sharingan! Who also came back from College in the US!"_

_" Im coming for you Sasuke! " and Karin on the tv winked_

" ahem, _dude_..." Naruto started, then bursted out laughing

Temari didnt look surprised. (Or _disturbed_ is the right word XP)

Sakura looked at the screen amused

Sora just looked disgusted

Tenten just wanted more food

Hinata just watched as her husband laughed

Neji and Shikamaru were used to it

Sasuke just had his eyes closed with his arms crossed, not caring

" Gah! I hate her so much! You know, she cant even _sing_. They just fix her voice! When I worked for her, I-"

" You worked for her Ino?" Hinata asked the blonde blabbering bloud XD loud girl

Ino made a mistake. Sakura had no idea that she worked for Karin during Sakura's time of need.

" You worked for _Karin_?! " Sakura shrieked

Ino put her hands up in defense

" Look dude, I just did was her back up ok? No biggie"

" No _biggie_?! She is a big... -Sakura flashed her eyes at her son-...female dog."

everyone chuckled

" Its done dude...past is past, right?" Ino looked at Sakura slyly

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes and sighed. Sora thought that grown-up conversation were boring so he just marched upstairs without warning.

" So...whats the news, Temari?" Tenten asked, ignoring the two other girls

Temari looked at Tenten then at Sakura.

" I was told by _someone_ here to find any opening there is. To acting, modeling, albums, etc. Music is top priority. But, we need the crowd to get to know you guys again...So... I have an opening for..."

Temari got a folder out of the briefcase she brought.

"For...?" Tenten asked as she munched on a pickle. Neji eyed her as she ate the green discusting...thing.

" Modeling. "

" For...?" Hinata asked politely

The guys were just quiet. they thought modeling was...gay.

" Sunset Couture" Temari said ( Gaiaonline store XD)

" For _whom_, dammit!!" Ino shouted getting annoyed of the other blonde. Everyone's sweat dropped

" For Sasuke and Sakura "

Sasuke and Sakura looked confusingly at eachother, then back at the sly looking face of their blonde manager.

" But, wont that be kind of weird since they aren't together anymore? The whole romantic-ness crap will be all 'lessened' since they aren't a real couple anymore." Naruto said as he put an arm around his white-eyed fiance

" Exactly why people want to see them. They were the hottest couple of 2008. I want them to kick Sai and Karin's ass!" Temari shot her fist up in the air.

" So...what do you want us to do?" Sakura sked as she glanced at her emotionless looking ex.

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Sakura was wearing a yellow sun dress that was up to her knees, with a small white bow on top of her head complimenting her hair quite nicely.

Sasuke was wearing a loose white collared shirt that had three buttons unbottoned and board shorts.

They were in front of a yard full of sunflowers. The sun was shining ever so brightly, it made the sunflowers look more exotic and beautiful.

" Cube, I need you to sit down the middle of the field with your legs spread out a little and make them bent." The photographer started

Temari was behind the photographer and was watching them intently.

Sasuke's POV

" Ok, so Blossom, honey, I need you to sit in between Sasuke's legs?" I watched as Sakura's face suddenly became bewildered then understanding.

She walked nervously up to me and sat right in front of me. I scooted up a little since I knew that she was too shy to get any closer. Her dress was like a flower on the grass, it was gently layed on the field.

" Now, put your arms around her and put your head in the crock of her neck..." The photographer instructed.

I hesitantly put my arms around her cool body and slowly lowered my head to her neck. I could feel her tense as I moved closer to her, but ignored it and continued to do what I was told.

Sakura automatically put one hand on the arms that was surrounding her to make the picture look realistic.

I watched as she smiled at the camera. I couldnt peel my eyes away from her glowing smile. That smile that made my heart flutter. The sun framed her face so perfectly. _These_ were the kind of moments that I would cherish forever, even though I know she isnt mine anymore...

Flash!

I didnt notice that the bald brunette had already started.

I did my part and looked away as the beautiful girl in my arms smiled to the camera.

I inhaled the intoxicating scent of the girl who stole my heart, the one girl who made me feel whole, the one girl who isnt mine anymore. I felt pain and regret again...I guess I should get used to it by now...As the sound of flashing continued, my mind wandered off to the boy named 'Sora'. There is a chance that he could be mine... Sakura and I did it once... but if I _was_ the father, then she would have told me. Plus, the video from the reunion showed that she _wasnt_ cheating on me... maybe she was? and it was just good timing that she decided to push James away from her?

I dont know...

Like I said before, I _will_ find out everything.

Another thing though... We all finished college already, so we all can have our own jobs and careers...why does she still need to do this kind of stuff? Dont get me wrong, I loved the fact that only _I_ can be her love-team on stuff like this.

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Sakura's POV

" I have the pictures!" Temari exclaimed as she walked near me and Sasuke.

I beamed at our blonde manager and took the orange envelope out of her hands and viewed them. Sasuke was behind me.

The first picture made me smile- a little. Sasuke was looking at me with a small smile while I was smiling at the camera. It reminded me of the photo-shoot for our movie, 'A Walk to Remember'

I liked these pictures...I really look happy. Like im content in everything I have. But, maybe that's just because I was in Sasuke's arms...

The ones with me in a yellow dress and Sasuke in board shorts were done. The pictures that were after them were, where I was wearing my signature red dress with the old ninja 'Haruno' clan circles. While Sasuke was wearing a black long sleeve with the same white shorts.

We were both still in the field of sunflowers. I was handing him a sunflower with one hand as the other hand carried three more.

Sasuke just eyes them at the time.

I glanced up at Sasuke who was looking at the pictures in my hands. He glanced at me, so I shot my direction back onto the pictures...shoot...I was just caught staring at him.

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Sasuke's POV

I just caught her staring at me. I smirked.

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Normal POV:

**Flashback:**

_Temari brought the whole list of things they had planned for the Sharingan and the S-H-I-T to Sakura and Ino's house._

_" You have a interview with HOTSTUFF, Sasuke and Sakura have soooo many modeling openings for them... and we should start on the albums! Did any of you write new songs?"_

_Sakura's head shot up._

_" Uh, I wrote a lot..."_

_Ino looked at her confusingly, Sakura understood her expression _

_" You were mostly never home" The pink-haired nin informed fer blonde friend_

_" Sora!" Sakura called out to her son_

_" Yeah ma?" they all heard a voice from upstairs._

_" Can you get the brown box in the drawer in the music room, please?"_

_" Hai" _

_Seconds later, Sora came back with a small brown box, while holding a paper._

_" Thanks, baby..." Sakura said to the dark haired boy_

_" Mom...what's 'shit' ?!"_

_Everyone started laughing, especially Naruto._

_" Sora! Dont use such language!" Sakura scolded her son_

_" But...your picture is here momma... its says...'shit' on the bottom..."_

_Sakura took the box and the paper from her son's grasp._

_" Just dont say that word again, ok? Go back and play upstairs..."_

_Sora trotted back to his own business._

_" I have songs for...all of us." Sakura took out a CD and played it in her DVD player._

_" Its good...! "Ino said, surprised_

_Sakura smiled_

_" Im glad you liked it...Its for you to sing" Sakura winked_

_" Yeah...that song is good for Ino's voice..." Shikamaru agreed_

_Sakura pressed 'next'_

_" These are really great, Blossom!" Temari exclaimed _

_" thanks, this song is just _perfect_ for Tenten! Dont you guys think?" Everyone nodded_

_" Its going to be a hit!" Temari said_

_Everyone smiled _

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

**NOW LIVE ON HOTSTUFF: *~THE S-H-I-T AND THE SHARINGAN!~***

" It's been _years _since we last saw you two bands! Where have ya'll been?!" the host asked as she eyed the two groups

There were three couches on the stage. The host was on one of them while, intead of the couples sitting next to each other like their last interview, Sakura insisted that they sat as boys in one couch and girls in the other.

" uhmmm...school." Naruto answered the host sheepishly.

" haha , that's right! -sigh- so many things have changed from all of you, yet there are still things the same! You all look so in love until now..."

" uhmmm..." Sakura started

" Oh, yes! Of course, I know about the situation between you and Sasuke, but we all know that you two will fix things up! Isnt that right?!" he host asked loudly to the crowd

" WOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!" the crowd shouted.

" So, all of us were so shocked when we witnessed Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha's pictorial for Sunset Couture! We are so excited that the Sharingan and the S-H-I-T are back on track!"

From all the snapshots that the photographer made for Sunset Couture, he chose to put up the one when Sasuke was looking at Sakura, while she was smiling at the camera. It was the cutest, sweetest picture that he took.

" Yeah, we are really excited too!" Ino said as she smiled at the audience.

" As for the other couples...Im hearing that our favorite female drummer _finally_ has a last name!"

Tenten didnt feel at all offended by what she said. Tenten just laughed.

" Yup! Im Tenten Hyuuga now." she said proudly as she placed her hand on her large abdomen while she eyed her white-eyed husband.

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_then we'd be perfect to each other_

_and we'd never find another-_

Tenten and Neji's voice played as a joke.

" -sigh- We are all so happy that you two stayed with each other...So...Hinata...you and Naruto are engaged! When is the big day?" the host asked as she glanced at Naruto then layed her eyes on Hinata

" We are planning for it to be in a few years at least..." Hinata said shyly

The host smiled again at the two.

" So...Drop Dead Gorgeous! When are you and Lazy ass tying the knot?"

Ino laughed and glanced at Shikamaru " I dont know! you ask him!"

Shikamru just laughed and didnt say anything.

_I hate that I love you so..._

Theyre song played as a joke.

" So..Cherry Blossom...how is that little boy of yours?" (sfx: Sakura's theme song by: Toshiro Masuda)

" He's doing fine actually! He is starting school _real_ soon!" Sakura said enthusiastically

" Are him and Sasuke getting along?"

" Excuse me?"

Everyone eyed her, waiting for her to answer.

" Uhm...I wouldnt know...? From what I know they played basketball together once...? Why?"

The host looked shocked when Sakura asked 'why'

" uh..no..no reason! he he...so do you have any new songs for us this year?"

" Of course we do!" Hinata said happily

" How about give us a little head start on what we will be hearing in your guys' new album!"

The crowd started to go crazy, so the girls had no choice, they would sing.

(**Here's the preview for the next chapter!!!!!!)**

_" I cant believe she's doing this!"_

_" What the _hell_ is her _problem_?!"_

_" She's such a bitch! What the fuck does she think she's doing?!"_

_" It may be my song, but its not my fight"_

_" Oh its on!"_

_" THAT BITCH IS GOING DOWN!"_

_she walked on the stage and showed her who was boss._


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Your Song**

Normal POV:

The girls would have to sing.

The girls went on their instruments except for Tenten, they let her sit on the couch. Ino played the drums instead which made many gasp in shock.

Sakura:

_oh yeah_

Ino:

_yeah_

Tenten:

_do do do do do do_

Hinata:

_Yeah_

All:

_do do do oh_

_do do do do do do do dum_

Sakura:

_We were as one, babe For a moment in time And it seemed everlasting That you would always be mine_

Ino:

_Now you want to be free So I'll let you fly_

_'Cause I know in my heart Our love will never die_

All:

_You'll always be a part of me I'm part of you indefinitely Boy don't you know you can't escape me Ooh darling 'cause __**you'll always be my baby**__ And we'll linger on Time can't erase a feeling this strong No way your ever gonna shake me Oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

This line," You'll always be my baby" hit Sasuke hard. As as if someone shot him with a gun at the heart.

Tenten:

_I ain't gonna cry And I won't beg you to stay If your determined to leave boy I will not stand in your way_

Hinata:

_But inevitably, you'll be back again 'Cause you know in your heart babe Our love will never end_

All:

_You'll always be a part of me (Sakura: oh) I'm part of you indefinitely (Sakura: oh) Boy don't you know you can't escape me Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby And we'll linger on (Sakura: oh) Time can't erase a feeling this strong (Sakura: no) No way your ever gonna shake me Oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

Ino, Tenten, Hinata:

_I know that you'll be back boy_

Sakura:

 _When your days and nights get a little bit colder oh_

Ino, Tenten, Hinata:

_I know that you'll be right back baby_

Sakura:

_Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time_

Ino, Tenten, Hinata:

_You'll always be a part of me (Sakura: oh) I'm part of you indefinitely (Sakura: oh) Boy don't you know you can't escape me(Sakura: yeah) Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby And we'll linger on (Sakura: and we will linger on and on) Time can't erase a feeling this strong (Sakura: no) No way your ever gonna shake me(Sakura: oh baby) Oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_You'll always be a part of me (Sakura: yeah) I'm part of you indefinitely (Sakura: oh) Boy don't you know you can't escape me(Sakura: yeah) Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby _

Sakura:

_you and I will always be_

Ino, Tenten, Hinata:

_Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

The audience applauded and the boys still were amazed by how great their voices were. Through-out the whole time they sang until the end, Sasuke was looking at the chain bracelet that was on his wrist that was engraved 'You'll Always be my baby, I love you -Sakura'. It was the gist which she gave to him at the Christmas that they spent together.

Sakura through out the whole time, was thinking about Sasuke...because...

" That was great! I have a question though...wasnt that song written for Sasuke, when you two were still together?"

Sakura looked at her questionably, how _did_ she know that?

" uhm...yes...it _was_..." the pinkette answered

The two groups looked at their pink -haired friend in shock. While Sasuke didnt bother masking his emotion, he looked down in sadness.

" MORE! MORE!" the crowd cried for more.

" I guess that means it's the boy's turn!" the host remarked

Sasuke thought about what he would tell the guys to perform, and he thought of the perfect song. The perfect song that would match the girls' song...perfectly.

Sasuke:

_oh yeah_

_oh yeah..._

_If the heart is always searching to find home_

_I'v been looking for that someone _

_I'd never make it on my own_

Shikamaru:

_Dreams cant take the _

_place of loving you_

Sakura the whole time kept her eyes off the boy band. While Sasuke was staring at her, just waiting, pleading with his eyes for her to look back at him, for her sparkling emerald eyes to look back at his dark obsidian ones for her to see, oh for her to just see how much he needs her.

Sasuke:

_There's gotta be a million reasons why its true_

All:

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

At this line, " When you look me in the eyes", Sakura looked up. She was caught in a daze through Sasuke's eyes. His eyes were still pleading for her to forgive to understand, and love. While Sakura's was filled with hurt, pain, and melancholy.

Sasuke:

_**and you tell me that you love me**_

_**every thing's alright**_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven**_

_**I find my paradise**_

_**when you look me in the eyes**_

The crowd was going wild as they sung. And Ino for the first time, felt sorry for the Uchiha. She could see in his eyes that he truly regrets what he did. And she's happy that he is at least _trying_ to get her back...in his own way. Plus, those two songs " You'll always be my baby" and "When you look me in the eyes" have a great history.

Sasuke:

_**How long will I be waiting**_

_**to be with you again**_

_**Im gonna tell you that I love you**_

_**in the best way that I can**_

Naruto:

_I cant take a day without you here_

Sasuke:

_**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear **_

All:

_When you look me in the eyes_

Sasuke:

_and you tell me that you love me_

_every thing's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_when you look me in the eyes_

Shikamaru:

_moving on_

_and its time to realize _

Naruto:

_I can reach my tomorrow _

_I can hold my head up high_

Sasuke:

_**And it's all because you're by my side**_

_When you look me in the eyes..._

_and tell me that you love me _

_every thing's alright_

_when you're right here by my side_

All:

_When I hold you in my arms_

Sasuke:

_**I know that it's forever**_

_**I just gotta let you know**_

_**I never want to let you go**_

All:

_Cuz' when you look me in the eyes (Sasuke: because)_

_and tell me that you love me_

_every thing's alright_

_when you're right here by my side (Sasuke: by my side)_

_When you look me in the eyes_

Sasuke:

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_oh, I find my paradise_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

Sakura's eyes were a little watery, but she let them go away. The audience applauded for the 'Sharingan'.

" Well what do ya know! _That_ song was written for Sakura! now isnt that sweet?" The host told the crowd

Sasuke and Sakura were giving her a what-the-hell?!-how-do-you-know-about-that?! look.

**Flashback:**

_Our favorite couple was under a Cherry Blossom tree in the 'SasuSaku Always and Forever' Park. Sasuke's back was against the tree while Sakura was sitting down in between his legs . He had an arm around her and they were just sitting there. Admiring the peacefulness of _their_ park._

_" What are you doing?" Sasuke asked his pink-haired girlfriend_

_She twirled her baby pink pencil in the air as if she was thinking. _

_" Im writing a song for you..." she said, not in a sweet way but in a normal way. Like it wasnt a big deal that she was writing him a song._

_" What's the title?" Sasuke asked, amused that she's writing a song_

_Sakura pointed at the chain-bracelet that she gave him that was on his wrist with the eraser of her pencil and said," You'll always be my baby"_

_Sakura smiled at him, a smile that would make any one's heart skip a beat._

_Sasuke took a pencil out of his bag that was behind them and ripped a page out of Sakura's notebook an started to write._

_" What are _you_ doing?" Sakura asked in the same tone as Sasuke used to ask her in._

_He decided to tease her a bit and twirled his pencil and pretended to think. _

_" Writing a song for you" _

_Sakura smirked at her boyfriend._

_" What's the title?" she asked playing a long, Sasuke thought about it as he looked deep in to her eyes. Then, he got it._

_" When you look me in the eyes"_

**End Flashback**

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Sakura's POV

We all just came back from the interview. I got to tell you the truth. Sasuke's song..I love it. Its perfectly written the tone and beat was perfect. But the whole fact that it was written for me just got me not in the mood again.

Oh yeah, and since maybe your all worrying about my son, I left him with Shizune at me and Ino's place.

We went to the studio. Where Temari said she would talk to her brother. I think his name was Kankurou or something crabby like that.

Us girls walked through the doors of the studio first, then followed the boys.

Temari was already inside and to our surprise we were greeted by a girl with red hair, black rimmed glasses and 'Hot Topic' wannabe clothes. _Karin._

This is not a good thing...

" Well lookie here...its my boyfriend's band and the _ex-girlfriend's_...which includes my _back up singer_!" Karin said with a dirty smirk on her face. Oh, how I wish I could just scrape that smirk on her face with razor, since she clearly needs to nair that mustache.

We ignored her. all of us just kept walking toward where Temari was, but Karin didnt give up.

" Oh yeah, I would _love_ for all of you to come to my concert! It would mean _ a lot_ to me! Its called 'Karin _is better that you'_ which fits you perfectly!" she said sarcastically at me. I just want to sock her face right now.

" You know what? My _fist_ would fit you perfectly." I said sarcastically with a big SARCASTIC SMILE -twitch- -twitch-

" Karin!" we heard a voice call the ugly red-head. Ok, I'll tell you the truth, she isnt ugly. She isnt _that_ pretty either...its like comparing Rihanna to Jessica Alba. I personally think Jessica is the most prettiest celebrity there is. She's like, my friggin idol! Plus Rihanna has great srongs, her voice is cool and I love her style, but now, Im talking about the face. Rihanna isnt bad looking, but just compare her to Jessica Alba. Right?

We watched her put on the earphone and start to record a song.

" Oh my god...." Ino said, we all looked at her confused. She was concentrating on Karin. I looked at Karin, she was smirking at Ino as she sang. i listened to the words she was singing.

_Theres only two types of guys out there_

_The ones that hang with me_

_and the ones that are scared_

" What the hell?! TEMARI!" I marched up to her, as I interrupted her conversation with her brother

I pointed at Karin, " That's Ino's song! She worked hard for that! How could you give it to Kankurou for Karin?!"

Temari looked at me confused,"Well, you didnt tell me that you were going to use it! It wasnt on the list of songs that you gave me for the new album!" She looked sorry, but that wanst enough

" Ino put her heart and soul into that song! That is the only song ever wrote! And you couldnt even give her a chance?! That song was a surprise number for our concert!" I tried not to shout so loud. Hinata and Tenten pulled me back to the others

I went to comfort my best friend. That was the first song that she every wrote...but now...it was Karin's...

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

" Sorry, but you have to go..." Temari said to us

" What?! No! You already gave her my song and you want me to be present at her concert?!" Ino exclaimed

" Why should we go?!" Tenten asked Maybe she _shouldnt _ go...that baby seems it will come out soon...

" Kankurou got the spotlight with Karin and Sai when the Sharingan and the S-H-I-T left, and he thinks that were going to take it back-"

" Hell yeah, We are!" Ino interrupted

" _and_ he wants us to watch Karin's concert for us to 'see what were dealing with'"

" Can Ten stay home? I dont think being in large crowds would be good for her...plus she could just watch it on tv, ne?" Hinata suggested

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Normal POV

The boys didnt go to the concert, they thought it was just a waste of time, while our Cherry Blossom, Drop Dead Gorgeous and White eyes girl were going.

" I could be with Shika-kun right now..." Ino complained as they took their seat in the front row

" I could be with Sora now..." Sakura complained

" Dude...you still are into Sasuke, right? i mean you could already see that he's sorry..." Ino asked her pink-haired friend while Hinata was just listening

" I dont know, pig...after what he did...its just complicated...you know?" Sakura answered

" Then do it for Sora... he needs his father, Sak..." Hinata said from the side.

_And now ladies and gentlemen...Karin!_

They heard.

_You change your mind_

_like a girl changes clothes_

We watched as the curtains revealed Karin. She was wearing black leather shorts and a black leather tube top with leather high heeled boots.

Ino was still pissed at her for agreeing to singing her song.

_and your hot then your cold_

_your yes and your no_

_your in then your out_

_out of control_

Karin was singing 'Hot n' Cold' (By: Katy Perry)

They were hardly paying attention to the girl on the stage dancing like a bold star. Her audience clapped her for. Suddenly beat came on.

_Theres only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe_

_Well baby Im play on a show kind of girl_

_Dont like the back seat?_

_Gotta be first_

Ino gasped.

" I cant believe she's doing this!" Hinata exclaimed as they watched karin sing Ino's song, 'Circus' ( By: Britney Spears)

" What the _hell_ is her problem?!" Sakura exclaimed

" She's such a bitch! What the fuck does she think she's doing?! " Hinata said. The two looked at her surprised. she actually called someone 'bitch' and she said 'fuck'.

" What? Im just really pissed..." Hinata said

" Go, Ino! Go on her stage and show her that you sing the song better!" Sakura insisted

"It may be my song, but its not my fight" Ino said while looking at Karin sing. Karin was inviting _Sakura_ in for a battle. As if she was staring at Sakura as if saying you-cant-do-better-than-me. She wasnt paying at all attention to Ino, she was staring at Sakura. And Sakura knew exactly what Karin was competing Sakura for. Sasuke Uchiha.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_just like a circus (uhuh)_

_When grasp that whip_

_everybody go trip_

_just like a circus_

_**dont stand there watching me, follow me**_

_**show me what you can do**_

" Oh its on!" Sakura exclaimed.

" Forget about being a mother and the decency crap! Show _her _ what you can do!" Ino exclaimed to her best friend

" This is for you, Ino"

Sakura walked to the back of the stage to change her clothes. She knew she would find something. Karin right now was still wearing her tube and shorts but with a black hat and a whip for show.

_Im like a ring leader_

_I call the shots ( call the shots)_

_Im like a fire cracker, _

_i make it hot_

_when I put on a show_

Sakura took a deep breath and got on the stage to show her whose boss!

This is _WAR!!!!_

**hahaha 'this is war!' ' ahoo! ahoo! ahoo!' XD oh! friggin show-down! **

**WHO WILL WIN IT?**

**A. Sakura Haruno**

**or**

**B. Karin (wats her last name)**

**The fight for Sasuke Uchiha! Sakura is fighting for Ino cuz of her stolen song and Karin is fighting for Sasuke!**

**I love that song! all eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus uhuh! :D**

**I listen to it every morning as i get ready for school!**

**my play list is:**

**Single Ladies-Beyonce**

**Circus-Britney Spears**

**Thunder-Boys like girls**

**I stay in Love- Mariah Carey**

**Flightless Bird, American Mouth-Iron and Wine (twilight soundtrack when kristen stewart and rob pattinson were dancing in the canopy at the prom!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Backfire**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto (I bet cha havent seen that yet, huh? ^_~ ) There's gonna be a lil NejiTen in here, cuz...I lack the love story of the other characters, so ill add them in starting now. :D**

Normal POV:

Tenten was mad. No, not mad. Angry. No, not angry. _Furious._ No, not furious...she was very very _pissed._ Yes, _pissed_. She saw how excited Ino was when she was making the girls listen to her song. And they all loved it. It wasnt fair how Karin can just take it and claim it as her's.

She was laying on their bed with her feet plopped on top of Neji's legs. Neji was in a sitting position on the bed, his head was resting above the headboard, and he was sleeping. Taking care of a pregnant Tenten is not easy. The weapons mistress was laying sidewards on the bed with her head hanging from the edge, directed toward the tv, while eating ice cream from the container.

She suddenly shot right up as she saw a little dot of pink stand out from the crowd and walked toward the staircase that lead to the backstage.

" That's right! Show her whose boss, Sak!" Tenten exclaimed as she had a big smile on her face, facing the tv still. Neji woke up from her remark and just smirked. He watched as she watched the tv, jumping up and down from her seat. She looked like a child waiting for Sesame Street to show... God, he loved her.

He examined her up and down. He saw as her smile widened in front of the television. He saw the brown sparkling eyes that he woke up every morning to see. She was the only reason for him to go on. He then looked down and his eyes softened at the sight of her pregnant stomach. Now, they are going to be a family. He thought he felt complete when he married Tenten to by his side through the rest of his life, but this was even more than he would ever ask for. He was excited, nervous, but he felt like nothing else in the world would make him happier, now. He knew that he made the right choice, he knew he picked the perfect one. From all the things he went through his life, all the sufferings all the loss, it seemed worth it, since he got Tenten.

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of his lap. She squeeked and looked at Neji confusingly. " You might fall. " he stated, since she was at the edge of the bed earlier. Tenten smiled at him, " Im too heavy..." He just closed his eyes and shook his head. The Weapons Mistress gave his a peck on the lips and put one hand on her swelled stomach, caressing it while putting her gaze back to the television.

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Sasuke was in Naruto's living room, on his couch, watching Karin's concert. He had a feeling that he would see Sakura, so he kept his eyes on the crowd. From what happened in the studio yesterday, Karin stole Ino's song. And this is that song. "Circus" was the title. he smirked when he saw a bright dot of pink make her way to the backstage.

Naruto's apartment was small. There was only one room and one bathroom. There hardly was any space in the living room to call it a living room. He knew he had to move out and find another place to stay. Right now, Naruto is in his room with Hinata, doing...things. Of course their not sleeping with each other though. What were _you_ guys thinking?! XD Theyre in his room planning for their wedding that's taking place next year. Hinata left early from Karin's concert just because Naruto couldnt sleep. He didn't feel uncomfortable at all, calling Hinata to leave a concert...That's cuz' he forgot that there actually _was_ a concert going on.

" How 'bout we make everything orange!" He heard Naruto exclaim

" uhm...I was kind of planning...the colors to be white and...lilac...you know...lavender...?" Hinata's shy mouse like voice was heard

" Sure! That's a great idea, Hinata-chan!"

" Na-Naruto-kun..."

~ Karin's Concert ~

Sakura agreed with Ino and Hinata, Karin went too far. She walked fast to the back stage. She smiled at the people there as she made her way to Karin's dressing room. _They always have extras_ Sakura thought as she put on the black leather shorts and tank top that showed her tummy. She put on the black leather, high heeled boots, that fit her perfectly and grabbed the black cane from the corner of the room. She thought about it, then just got the black hat from the closet. She checked herself in the mirror and thought only about one thing,

_Deng, Im hott._

_Theirs only two types of guys out there_

_the ones that hang with me_

_and the ones that are scared_

_well baby I hope that you can prepare_

_I run a tight shift so beware_

It was almost time, she knew. She ran to wear the sound was from, a black machine with many buttons to control the background music, the back up and the mics that were being used.

" Bob, I need a wireless mic" she said and then nodded at him in thanks as he did so

" Bob, I need you to turn off Karin's mic when I give you the signal, and then turn it back on when I do the signal again, ok?" he just nodded at her, staring at her. It has been at least five years since he ever saw the Cherry Blossom dressed like that before.

" Got it?" She said hurringly

" Go-Got it" Bob, said as he put his thumb up in reassurance. Sakura gave him a bright smile, said her thanks then went to the stair case in the backstage to give her a good entrance.

_Im like a ring leader_

_I call the shots_

Sakura looked down from where she stood. She was at the top of the stair case that lead to the middle of the stage. She watched as the smoke made her eyes hazy and she waited for the perfect moment to get in, to surprise Karin.

_Im like a fire cracker_

_I make it hott_

_when I put on a show_

Sakura walked down the steps slowly, making a sexy appearance, with one hand on the rail, and the other holding the black cane. She pointed at the backstage, and everything was set.

Karin was going to sing, but when she made a sound to sing the next part of the lyrics. Nothing was heard. This panicked her

Sakura:

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_spot light on me and Im ready to play_

_Im like a performer the dance floor is my stage_

_better be ready hope that you feel the same_

She walked in front of a raging mad Karin. Karin was glaring daggers at the pink-haired nin. While Sakura just gave her a smirk in victory.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip everybody go trip_

_just like a circus_

The audience went wild as Sakura showed on stage. Karin was furious. This was _her_ concert. _HER concert. _She refuses to share the stage with her. Sakura, while singing, was provoking Karin. Because, she knew that Karin couldnt do anything. She couldnt hit her, she was on tv, she couldnt sing, her mic was off. So Karin just stood there, watching in anger as Sakura sang on her stage.

_**Dont stand there watching me**_

_**follow me**_

_**show me what you can do**_

_Everybody let go_

_we can make the dance floor_

_just like a circus_

" Uhuh " Sakura went with the back up

_**lets go**_

Sakura starting dancing in front of Karin hotly. Provoking her in a dance off. Sakura, forgetting at the moment, her decency for being a mother, was having the time of her life. Karin seemed angry enough. Though she pushed her luck a little bit more and started using her cheerleading skills to make her dance with her. Let's see whose better.

_I be lovin' this_

Sakura twirled her cane up high in the air, winked at Karin and caught it without even looking up.

_Yeah (like like like a circus)_

_**uh, Like a what? **__(Like like like a circus)_

Sakura thought Karin seemed mad enough so after her little, "dance-off" she pointed at the backstage to turn her mic on. Karin seemed to know what she meant by that, so she caught on to the song. Making her and the pink-haired girl sing together.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_just like a circus_

Karin slashed her whip on the floor dangerously near Sakura's legs.

_When I crack that whip_

_everybody go trip_

_just like a circus_

Sakura adjusted her tone while singing to make her appearance seem planned. Making the song sound perfect in harmony or having Karin have her first song with a "second-voice".

_yeah they be watching me follow me_

_show me what you can do_

The crowd still went with the cheering, they loved it. They loved their favorite band's leader appear in her supposedly "rival" in the show-business and weirdly on Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura was still enjoying her time. She glanced at the crowd and saw Ino's proud smile on her face, she mouthed "Thank You" to her pink-haired best friend, while Sakura gave her a curt nod.

_everybody let go_

_were gonna make it to the dance floor_

_just like a circus_

_uhuh_

As the two ended the song in a competitive pose, the crowd once again, went crazy on their seats. ino was shouting and rooting for her friend.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Karin hissed through her smiling teeth, still acting to make the whole appearance of Sakura look planned.

" It's called fighting back, bitch. Ever heard of it?" Sakura replied with her voice full of more venom than Karin could ever use.

" Is that what you call it? I thought you were just using _my_ stage as your prop than your regular pole in the strip club." Karin come-backed

Sakura tried so hard not to slap her face. She just smiled a very obviously fake smile and walked off to the backstage. But before she left,

" Game on, 'Karin no last name, bitch' "

**(u dont need to read this, but im just saying that "game on" is like Sakura's **_**line**_** so like yeah... :D )**

**Flashback:**

" _That girl thinks you stole me from her?! "Sasuke asked the pink haired cheerleader_

" _yeah... she does..." Sakura replied still watching Kin and Tayuya sing_

_Sasuke noticed that Sakura wasnt paying attention to him so he whispered something in her ear, " then tell her too bad... cuz im all yours..." he whispered seductivly_

_Sakura smirked_ so this is how the game starts ei?_... she then went torwards his face looking like she was gonna kiss him... right when they were inches away from eahother, Sakura just whispered, "game on Uchiha..." and with that.. she playfully pushed him away a little and turned her attention to her three bestfriends... which were all smirking at her._

**End Flashback**

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

" Look before you say anything...I just-"

" No no no no _no! _" Temari exclaimed looking disappointed.

" look, I'm sorry! It's just I love Ino and her song means a lot to her! A lot to us and-"

Sakura panicked. She was having a talk with Temari in the studio

" tsk tsk tsk..." Temari clicked her tongue with her eyes closed, shaking her head.

When Temari saw Sakura's guilty face, she burst into laughter.

" Im so proud of you, idiot!" Temari then hugged the shocked girl.

the two of them were in the studio, the other girls left for the two to be alone.

" After that appearance, everyone is going to want to see more of you. More of you and the S-H-I-T! You just hit the starting line! The come-back of S-H-I-T _and_ The Sharingan just started!

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Temari called the two bands in for a meeting in the studio.

" I need you boys to know that this will most likely be a spotlight on the girls, but of course you are going to be drooled on by fan girls so yeah" Temari informed them. the girl giggled while the boys scowled

Sora, not having a baby-sitter because Shizune was busy, walked to his mother and,

" Can we go home now momma?" Sakura knelt down so they were eye to eye level.

" Sorry, babe. But were going to take a while here...why dont you just go bother Bob? Im sure he'll be thrilled in seeing you again!" Sakura smiled remembering how her son dropped a block of ice in Bob's pants.

" Nah, its fine. he could stay with us" they heard a familiar voice suggest.

Sakura and Sora looked in the direction where they heard the voice and was shocked seeing that it was Sasuke.

" If..that's alright with you..." Sasuke said innocently to his ex.

Sakura opened her mouth to decline, but before she could say a word...

" Please! Please! Please, Momma! Can I play with Uncle Sasuke? Please! Please! Please!" Sakura couldnt deal with her son's baby face and puppy eyes

" -sigh- fine..." She got up and watched as her child ran into his father's arms.

And just for a second, just for _one_ moment, she believed that they were a family. One perfect family. And that her son was running into Sasuke's arms, without needing permission. Without any aura of awkwardness. The side of her lips rose a bit, but then she got back to her senses. They werent a happy family. Heck, they arent even a _family_. Her son's own father doesnt even know that he's his son.

Sometimes...dreams are much more easier to accept and bear than reality.

Suddenly two fingers snapped right in front of Sakura's eyes.

" You ok there, Cherry Bloss?" Ino asked while putting her hand down

The pink-haired girl shook her head as if trying to wake up and then nodded at her best friend. She looked back at where she last saw her son and ex and found that they were gone.

_I guess i spaced out and didnt notice that they already left..._

" So...whats the plan, Boss?" Sakura asked as she plopped on the wooden desk that was next to the wall. Ino was sitting on a chair on one side of the desk, while Hinata was sitting on the desk, on the opposite side of Ino. Tenten, had the whole couch for herself.

"First, is first. Ten...honey. I need to ask you a very serious question..." Temari's question made her sit up straight from her laying form.

" Shoot" the bun-headed girl said anxiously.

" I want to ask...look. I dont know how to put this..." The "S-H" and the "I" were getting very confused on what Temari wanted to ask to their pregnant friend.

" it's ok, whatever it is. I think I could take it..." Tenten said as she glanced at her friends then back at their manager.

" It's just...I dont want you to get all offended...-sigh- since...since your pregnant...the label wants you to stay out...for a while...like we have so many plans with you four and Sakura's appearance in Karin's concert just got us more projects for you guys... and most are screaming for songs and new albums...while others are...modeling." Temari said not wanting to meet Tenten's eyes.

" What?! But...we arent complete without Ten!" Ino exclaimed, getting up from her seat.

" That isnt fair to her! So what if she's pregnant?! She's not even that fat!" Hinata stood up for her closest friend in the group. Tenten wasnt sure if she would glare or smile at the white-eyed girl. But she just let it slide.

" Tem, were called S-H-I-_T _for a reason. Its not S-H-I-T without the "T", ok? We arent going to do anything without Tenten." Sakura said in a professional matter-of-fact way.

" Girls, I know that this seems unfair and its not even about her being fat! These activities could do wrong for her health. Plus, Neji would be calling non-stop if he wasnt by his side. And this is a big deal! This is bigger than what you ever did when you were still in high school!" Temari said in a panicked way. She didnt want to lose her most successful band. Because once she loses S-H-I-T, she loses The Sharingan. And..that cant be good.

They were all so in to the argument that they didnt even notice that the Weapons Mistress hasnt said a word about the subject.

" Dude, calm down. " All their heads shot to their brunette friend

" Im totally ok about it. I would be kind of lazy to do it anyway..."

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Sakura's POV

" I know you said that Ten couldnt model, but she can still sing, and I wrote a perfect song for her!" I exclaimed on my flip-phone

_...go ahead. Just...she hasnt sung in a long time...make sure the song is something easy._

"Yup, its easy alrighty."

" C'mon lets go!" I pulled Tenten's hand down to the music room.

Temari told us our schedule and we have just enough time to give Tenten a song.

**Schedule**

**September**

**- - Teach Bunhead the song**

**- -Get to the Victoria's Secret shooting**

**- -Spend the night hugging Sora because school is starting soon**

**- -Teach others the songs I wrote**

**- -Pre-concert w/ Karin, Sai, S-H-I-T n' Sharingan**

**October**

**- - Halloween VIP costume party**

**- -Another shoot for Kimonas**

**November**

**- -Album shooting S-H-I-T-Sharingan**

**December**

**- - S-H-I-T and Sharingan anniversary concert**

**- -Santa Shooting**

**- - Vacation**

**January**

**- -New movie SasuSaku "Love Story"**

**- - Assembly for Awards**

I have just the perfect song for TenTen. Her voice is like a country girl's voice, you know, like Coblie Colliat and Taylor Swift. The thing is though...its kind of high. And she cant reach that high, so Im going to have to give her lessons and voice exercises for her voice to improve.

We made it to the music room in me and Ino's house. Ino, at the time was at Shikamaru's fighting...I think. I dont really know whats going on with those two, but for sure my favorite Blondie (no offence Temari) would get me in in all the scoop.

I sat down in front of the keyboard and I signaled for Tenten to sit beside me.

" You want to start on the voice exercises or you want to hear the song first?" I asked with a serious voice.

" ummm..." She winced

I got my hands from the keys on the key board and had my hands on her shoulders, making sure she wouldnt get off-balance.

" Are you ok? Does anything hurt? Do you want me to get you to the hospital?" I asked her frantically. I guess I know how Ino felt. Every second I was with Tenten I was waiting for her to burst or something.

" No, no. Im fine" She smiled in reassurance at me" The baby just...moved" I smiled brightly at her. i remember being pregnant with Sora...It felt amazing.

" So...do you know if she's a she or he's a he?" I asked

" I actually want it as a secret...you know...Im really scared that...Neji would be angry with me if our baby's a girl..." I looked at her as if she was crazy.

" Why would he be mad at you?! What did he say?!" I tensed, what did Neji say?!

" Nothing! He didnt say anything! Its just that... One day when Sasuke knows about Sora, he'll be all happy and stuff because Sora is a _boy_ and he could be an heir to the blood-line and Im scared that Neji might just leave me and look for someone else who could give him a _son_...." My eyes were wide,how could she think that?!

" Ten...Neji loves you no-matter what! And the whole bloodline thing is so, time of the ninjas! We arent from that time, Tenten. Clans arent that big anymore." I informed her

" -sigh-...i guess....I'll just...I'll just do the voice exercise thingy whatever..." I smiled and we started

" Ok, I want you to sing _I feel great in the shower and i sing with all my power, and I sing very high Ooooooooooooh!_" Tenten had to laugh at that

I made my key higher the next I sang.

_I feel great in the shower and i sing with all my power, and I sing very high Ooooooooooooh!_

" Now, you try"

_I feel great in the shower and i sing with all my power, and I sing very high Ooooooooooooh..._

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~****~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

" Is there someone else?!" Ino exclaimed to Shikamaru

" Ino...I...I just..." the brown haired boy tried to explain but nothing seemed right to say at the moment

" What is this Shikamaru?! What--What are you doing?!" Ino shouted at him. Shikamaru had his head down

Ino stood in front of him waiting for an answer, but nothing.

" How could you break up with me, after this!" Ino shouted once again, with tears welling up in her eyes as she held her left hand up for him to see the engagement ring on her finger.

" Huh?! How could you lead me on, ask me to marry you, then just break up with me?!" Her tears fell.

" It was a mistake."

_SLAP!_

The sound echoed in his house. Ino's tears failed to stop flowing. She hit him with her bag in the chest and ran out of his house. Ran out of his life.

Shikamaru suddenly regretted saying that it was a mistake.

**Dont kill me please, have mercy! just...i feel kind of embarrassed how im writing all these stories and no one is like u know...giving them a chance. I mean I really work hard and all...and the only thing i have for inspiration aside from music is 49 reviews! what? would u guys like it more if I make this rated M? and put lemons?**

**fine, ill just give you somethings that u can vote on, for what to happen on the next chapter**

**A. Sasuke and Sakura kiss**

**B. Ino finds out who Shika's cling-on is**

**C. Sora goes to school**

**D. Sasuke finds a place to live which is close to Sakura's and Ino's**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Starting Line**

" Ino...you dont have to do this..." Sakura told her best friend. Ino was crying all night because of her and Shikamaru's break up.

" Im fine...really...its just how could he do this to me?!" Ino started to cry again, they were walking towards the entrance of the venue of the shoot

" Shhh...." Sakura let her best friend cry on her shoulder

" You know what? I could just march up to his house right now and kick him in the crotch, but...I owe him a lot..." Sakura suddenly felt guilty for not being able to confront the boy who broke her best friend's heart. Shikamaru was the only male role-model for Sora, and he helped her a lot during her pregnancy and in taking care of Sora.

" -sniff- no...its ok..." Ino wiped her eyes, which were red and puffy

" But, I swear, if I find out who his bitch is _then_ I'll make her wish she were never born"

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

" Ok, Hun, i need you to crouch a bit more" The photographer asked Sakura to do.

" Forehead" Ino called out to her best friend which was in position right in front of her.

" huh" Sakura raised her brow at the blonde in the same crouching position as herself

"...You taught Ten the song, right?"

Ino and Sakura were in front of a fake set of a waterfall. Sakura was wearing a red vest that was hugging her curves, white cloth elbow caps, a white skirt with dark green cycling shorts underneath, black leather boots and gloves, a Konoha headband and a kunai in her hand. As if she was in a brawl with Ino.

Ino, in front of Sakura, was wearing a violet dress that was above her knee, black cycling shorts, silver and purple elbow and knee caps, holding a kunai, as if to attack Sakura.

The theme was supposed to be in the ninja times.

Hinata at the moment was getting dressed up for the next shoot.

" Yeah, she finally reached the note. " Sakura replied

Ino nodded and the photographer started to flash.

" hey...pig?" Sakura nervously called her friend

" hmm?" Ino raised her brow

" Dont you think...Sora is getting a little too close with...with Sasuke?" Sakura whispered the last part for others not to over hear their conversation.

" Well, he _is_ his father. So, of course something would click"

Sakura narrowed her eyes...because Ino was right.

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Click

Sakura opened the front door of their home. Suddenly her little boy came running up to her, hugging her knees.

" Hey, babe" she greeted her son

" I have something to tell you, Momma!" Sora stated as he rose his up to face his mother.

" And what would that be?" she asked, not really paying attention. She walked up to hang her coat on the rack and took her shoes off under the stair case.

" Uncle Sasuke is going to live with us starting now!" Sakura nodded her head, but once her son's words registered in her mind, she shot her head to the direction of her son and exclaimed a, "What?!"

Sora looked up at his mother and nodded with a big excited smile on his little four years old face.

" Sasuke!" Sakura called out to her ex. No one answered at first, but when someone finally replied a 'Yeah?', Sora pulled on Sakura's jeans to catch her attention.

" He's not in trouble is he? Because, I told him he can live with us, since he lives in Uncle Naruto's house and its stinky there."

Sakura just looked at her son with a confused and a 'you-didnt!' look on her face.

Suddenly when Sasuke walked in from upstairs, Sakura shot him a glare that said 'What-the-hell-did-you-do-now?'

" What?"

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Sakura's POV

"He's not living with us" I said in-a-matter-of-fact way to the blond sitting on the couch beside me.

" Well, it will give Sora a _real_ father and someone to play with him and give him company while were gone, plus Sasuke needs a place to stay" Ino said as she munched on a bag of Snackus vegetable snacks.

I glared at the girl beside me, " I thought you were on _my_ side."

-sigh- I dont know what to do anymore. I mean I thought things were bad enough but it just had to get worse!

Sora is starting to actually _like_ Sasuke's company.

Sasuke _might_ live here!

Shikamaru broke up with Ino (which _is_ my problem because she is my bestest friend)

I have a lot of things to do for Show-business

Sora's birthday is coming up

And so is the first day of school!

" I _am_ on your side. But, you dont expect to live alone for the rest of your life, right? " she faced me

" ahem, I _live_ with you. And unless you want to kick me out because you realized that you dont want a pink-haired weirdo living with you then ..._yeah_"

She playfully glared at me, but implied a meaning. A 'Im-serious'.

My eyes lingered on her face. She was right. I mean who else _is_ out there? Ino shrugged, then faced back at the tv.

" Sooner or later your going to get back together. See, your situation is much more easier to solve than mine." She face me again with a sad look on her face

" Because there _is_ no one else in your life. But, in mine...there is..." I looked at her with pity filled eyes

" Hey..." I called out to her and stretched my arm out for her to put her head on my shoulder, which she did.

" Were going to be ok...You know? I dont think Lazy-ass has someone else...maybe he just...was confused...?" I tried to keep options up

" Confused? CONFUSED?! How can he be confused?! We've been going out for 4 years! Where would he find another girl without me knowing?!" I watched as her eyes watered.

" Shh...its ok...I'll make sure...I'll talk to him..." Ino nodded under my hold.

We stayed like that for a while. But when I found that Ino fell asleep on me, I had to bring her upstairs.

Dont even _ask_ how I did it. I just _did_. I brought her to her room and lay her gently on her bed and tucked her in. I owe her a lot too. More than I owe Shikamaru, that's why Im going to do this for her. Im going to find out who Shikamaru's cling-on is.

I tiptoed out of her room and closed the door. I walked to Sora's room next. My eyes were on the floor watching as the white carpet moved as my sock covered feet went through.

I was just about to turn the light off of Sora's room, but something made me stop. I looked up, and found something that just broke my heart.

Sasuke sleeping on the bed, with Sora on top of his chest. I told Sasuke that he and Sora could stay in our house as they played because apparently, Sora claims that Sasuke's place is 'stinky'. Which is actually Naruto's apartment. I guess I didnt really notice that Sasuke didnt leave yet.

I walked toward the two silently. I reached over, and stroked my son's indigo-colored hair. He stirred just a bit, but didnt wake up.

I always wonder what he thinks. If he ever feels lonely at times...is he happy living like this? I mean, I give him everything I could, but sometimes I think its not enough. But this afternoon, when I saw him with Sasuke...I was jealous. Sora never looked happier when he was with Sasuke.

I looked over at Sasuke's face. He still looked perfect. He was handsome and he was still hott (I had to admit). My eyes lingered on his lips. I wanted to so bad, just put my lips on his. I wanted to feel his arms around me, I wanted to hear him say that he loves me. I wanted everything that we had before. But things are more complicated now.

I hesitated to touch his face. I slowly lay my hand down. The tips of my fingers first touched his cheek. I wasnt thinking at the moment. I wasnt thinking about how wrong this was. I wasnt thinking about what was wrong to do... All I was thinking about was what I _wanted_ to do.

I caressed his cheek with the back of my middle and index finger. I really wanted to know what he thought. What his thoughts were when I told him that I had a son? I have a big feeling that he knows already. I mean, he knows how important my virginity was for me. So, he knows that I wouldnt just give my body away. He must already have the idea that Sora is his son, He _is_ the only guy that I ever slept with.

He was my first and only love...where did we go so wrong? I felt my eyes start to water.

He unconsciously leaned in to my touch. This made me smile.

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Sasuke's POV

I was suddenly glad that I pretended that I was sleeping. When she started to caress my cheek. This made me realize that she still does love me. She doesnt think that Im a total jackass.

I opened my eyes just a little bit to squint, and saw that she was crying.

Im sorry...i wanted to say. I know i dont deserve to be forgiven easily, but I just want her to know that Im here, and i always will be.

That's why I offered to spend the whole day with Sora. He's a good kid. I have a big feeling that he's mine. But...if he was then she would have told me about him. She couldnt just have made this a secret. So...maybe he isnt mine...maybe she _did_ adopt...but why the heck would she do that?! So many questions filled my head, but I got back to my senses when I felt that Sakura stopped. I watched as she wiped her tears and walked slowly out of the room.

I'll get her back, even if its the last thing I do, I'll get her back.

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Sakura fluttered her eyes open to the new day. She yawned, stretched and finally got up. She could see from across the hall that Sora and Sasuke were still asleep, so she decided to make breakfast.

The pink-haired mother put her fuzzy pink robe on and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

She got out the pancake mix, the eggs, the milk, the cheese, the bacon and the celery and peanut butter.

This was how every morning was, she would make pancakes and bacon for Sora and herself, then she would cut celery and drown it in peanut butter for Ino's diet. But, today Sasuke would join them. She smiled at the memory of Sasuke saying that her omelets were delicious. That's why she was going to make some for him that morning.

"Hey" Sakura jumped at the raspy voice, greeting her. She looked to the direction of the speaker and was shocked that it was Sasuke. She tried so hard not to look at his chest. he wasnt wearing a shirt at the time.

" Morning" Sakura smiled at him then she went back to her mixing of the pancake mix, for him not to see that she was blushing.

"Sorry for uh...falling a sleep" he apologized sheepishly

Sakura chuckled and just shook her head at him.

" You need any help?" he offered as he walked over to grab the eggs. They were back to back from each other.

" No, it's fine, i got it" She turned around to face him, but was shocked to be inches away from his face.

Sakura was too shocked to react, its been years since they have been this close to each other. The pink-haired woman didnt move, but she was shocked to realize that _he_ was leaning in. He came closer, and closer, and_ closer..._

" Mommy!!!" They both shot their heads away from each other and faced the little boy that was running up to them.

Sakura came back to her senses and smiled brightly at her son.

" Well _someone_ looks older today! I wonder why that is...?" Sakura pretended to look like she was thinking.

Sasuke glanced at her then back at Sora, and smirked.

" Its my birthday, Momma!" he exclaimed as he put his arms up. A gesture to carry him. Sakura put the bowl of pancake mix down on the counter table and lifted him,

"-gasp- it _is_ isnt it! so what do you want for your birthday, my little _five_ year old?"

_please not something expensive! please not something expensive!_ Sakura thought over and over again

The little birthday boy put his index finger under his chin, to look like he was thinking.

" I want...a Wii! And...I want Uncle Sasuke to live with us!!!!" _oh shit_

The Wii...I have enough money saved up for _that_ but Sasuke...

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Sakura's POV

Ino, and I used Sasuke's car to drive to the pre-concert. Since, Shizune was busy because she was filling up for Kakashi-sensei in school, I didnt have a sitter for Sora. So, he had to come with us. I was kind of embarrassed because I seemed a little indecent in the photo-shooting and in Karin's concert and _everything_. But he says he understands and he thinks its _pretty cool_ that Im famous.

Sasuke parked in the VIP spot next to Naruto and Neji's car. So I guess that means that were the last to arrive. Ino was in front of us walking like a model in her black leather vest with gold buttons in front that showed her tummy,leather short-shorts that looked already like underwear,open-toe black heels, two black bangles and black dangling earrings, her hair was in her regular style but her ponytail was curled toward the bottom. She covered herself up with a regular jacket. She said that she's going to flaunt her body, to show Shikamaru that it was _his_ loss.

I was wearing a leather bra like _thing _that had no straps,leather pants that stuck to my skin, a black belt with a pink buckle, black leather boots, and three black bangles. My hair looked big, because of _how_ it was curled, it was like pink curls galore. Temari _made_ me wear this outfit. The other girls got to choose from the choices that we had. Tenten had to sit this one out, so it was only Ino, Hinata and I.

I felt like a slut in what i was wearing. of course I have no insecurities since I had a flat stomach and even skin-tone...its just I dont want my son to see me...like that. i didnt want to bring attention to myself since I was only practically wearing a _leather bra_ (which is very uncomfortable), but -shrugs- it made my boobs look good,I covered myself with a plain white t-shirt.

You know..if I think about it... its all about the _leather_ huh? Cuz' Karin used leather in her concert...

I snapped out of my thoughts when Sora started to swing his hand that was in mine. I looked toward his direction and found that he was holding hands with me_ and_ Sasuke. I glanced at Sasuke and he caught my gaze so I shot my head back to Ino's back. I bet if someone caught sight of this scenario, they could _so_ tell that Sora, was me and Sasuke's kid.

We made it to the auditorium. There were _so _many people. I thought this was a _pre-concert_. Why are there so many people in the audience?! The paparazzi was shooting pictures like crazy.

We had reserved seats in the front two rows. When we were in front of the seats, they all, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Sai, Karin, and Kankurou, had their eyes glued on us three.

I ignored them and just sat down in my seat. There was no reserved seat for my son, so I let him sit comfortably on my lap. The formation of the seats were:

**Stage **

**Me and Sora - Ino - Hinata - Tenten - Neji - Sasuke - Karin **

**Sai - Naruto - Shikamaru - Temari - Kankurou**

"Forehead" ino called my attention. I looked over to see that Temari was telling us the plan.

" Kankurou and I picked names and Sai is going first, then its you girls, next is the boys then last is Karin."

We all nodded, I glanced at Kankurou and saw him whispering something to Karin and Sai, i assume that they are listening to the presentation proper.

" You guys get to sing two songs. So get ready. " Temari instructed us

" We already have a song that were going to renew ready...is that ok?" i asked, the girls looked at me then back at Temari

" uh, yeah, just as long as you sing it good"

We all nodded again and sat regularly in our seats. I tapped Hinata's shoulder, and she leaned in to hear me.

Hinata was wearing a one-piece black leather Tank-top and shorts, with one big black bangle, and black leather boots that were up to her knees. Her hair was wavy.

" Did you bring my key board?" I asked her. She first looked away as if she was thinking, then her face brightened.

" Yeah, It's in Naruto's car. I'll ask him to get it" I nodded and we were ready.

_Get your hands ready for Sai! Singing a song from his album 'Sa__**i**__llustrations'! Brought to you by: String Puppets!_

Sai stood up from his seat, and when he caught my curious gaze, he smiled at me. I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked away.

I glanced at Ino, she giggled at me. I just hid my face in Sora's hair. I tilted my head a bit to see what was going on in my surroundings. Neji was talking to Tenten in a soft loving manner, Karin was trying to get Sasuke's attention, Sasuke was glaring at me...Wait- Why is Sasuke glaring at me? **Probably because you blushed because of Sai **oh...hehehe...then i saw Shikamaru talking to Temari...

That's it! O.O I'll be sure to tell Ino, later.

Music started to play, and I put my gaze on Sai. He was wearing a black sleeveless open vest over a plain white t-shirt, and regular jeans. he had a black hat, just like the one that I wore at Karin's concert, that was tilted on his head. He was using a head phone set.

_Ooh..._

_Oooh..._

_I am not the fool tonight_

_So im not hiding for the first time_

_deep inside theres a rush_

_what a rush_

_is there a possibility _

_that you can ever feel the same way_

_about me_

_just too much_

_just too much_

_why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

I liked his singing, it was so clear, so smooth. I just noticed now that he was singing to _me_. I smirked a bit as I realized that his eyes were on my throughout the whole time. (A/N: Sai is singing "Crush" By: david Archuleta)

_You got me hypnotized_

_so mesmerized _

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think_

_when were all alone_

_all that we can be_

He extended his hand as if to reach out for me.

_Is this really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath _

_when I look at you?_

_are you holding back?_

_like the way you do?_

_Cuz im trying trying to walk away_

_but I know this crush aint going_

_away...yeah yeah..._

_going away...yeah yeah..._

Ino nudged me, I just playfully glared at her. I looked over on her side, wanting to see Sasuke's reaction. he was glaring daggers at Sai, this made me smile. I turned back to Sai with the smile still plastered on my face. He finished the song and another beat played. And Sai started to dance on stage. i couldnt help but gawk on how he danced. He was really _good_. (See: Jabbawockeez and mostly Justin Timberlake)

_Yeah_

_yeah yeah_

_Yeah_

_yeah yeah_

_Yeah_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh there's something about_

_just something about the way she moves_

_I cant figure it out_

_there's something about her_

_Say, oh there's something about,_

_got a woman who want you but dont need you_

_hey, i cant figure it out_

_there's something about her_

_cuz she walk like the bomb_

_talk like the bomb_

_she got manicured nails_

_that set the pedicure off_

_she's fly effortlessly_

_dude, she got me thinking about getting involved_

_that's the kind of girl i need_

Ok, now _this_ I knew was _really_ for me. Because i remember when Sora was still a baby and Temari asked me to go to the studio with her, I had folders and paper on one hand and Sora on my hip. Sai asked if i needed help, I declined. And since then I guess he started to get interest in me. (A/N: Sai is now singing "Miss Independent" By: NeYo)

_She got her own thing_

_that's why I love her_

_Miss Independent _

_wont you come and spend a little time?_

_She got her own thing_

_that's why I love her_

_Miss Independent_

_through the rain or shine _

_Miss independent_

He finished the rest of his song, and it was our turn next.

Karin's POV

i wanted to laugh out loud when Sai was doing his _thing_ for Pinky. I told him to go ahead and try to get Sakura so I can have Sasuke-kun all to myself. But I felt my heart drop when I saw Sasuke glaring at Sai, on the stage.

I was shocked when Sasuke, Sakura and her brat, came in together...the brat actually looked _a lot_ like Sasuke-kun...but also a lot like Pinky...maybe...? No. it cant be. Unless... it is...? Sasuke and Haruno got a kid?!

But the little boy looks at least...six years old...so...they had their kid when they were teenagers! that totally makes sense! But...then that means that Pinky and my Sasuke-kun are...together...?

Sai was finished, and the crowd started chanting his name. Next was the four stooges. but their brunette one is pregnant..so they would be cut short by one...

I watched as pinky got a mic from Bob and handed it to the pregnant one. Why would they still give her a mic when she's not even going to be included in it?

Normal POV

Sakura handed Tenten the mic.

"Its ok, Sak...Im not going on stage anyway..." Tenten informed her sheepishly

" S-H-I-T isnt complete without the "T". " The pink-haired girl stated in a -matter-of-fact way as she smiled

Tenten hesitantly grabbed hold of the mic. Sakura smiled at her then walked off.

" I'll be back, k babe?" The Haruno girl told her son as she winked.

Sai and Sasuke were busy having a glaring fight. But Sai broke it as his eyes widened at the sigt of something from the side. Sasuke looked at the direction to which Sai was staring at. He couldnt help but widen his eyes too.

Sakura was taking off the white t-shirt off. Everything seemed to be going slowly as she took off the shirt. Karin couldnt help but gawk at her body. It was like she was never pregnant! But she regained herself, and glared at the pink-haired girl. Sakura glanced at her son, who wasnt paying attention at all to her. She felt...like a slut. She was a mother already, others should understand that she _cant do this_ _anymore_. But, she had too...if she wanted a good life for her son.

Sakura took the shirt off, and shivered as she felt the cold air hit her stomach. She glanced at Naruto who was backstage taking care of her keyboard. When she saw that everything was ready, she nodded to herself and walked backstage. She mentally thanked Naruto. He was a good friend.

Ever since middle school, he's always been the one to help them and support them with all this music stuff. Hinata and Ino were already at the backstage, waiting for her to arrive and for them to start. but before she made one step, she glanced at her boy-..._ex_ boyfriend...her first love...her high school sweetheart...her once everything...the father to her son..._whoa_ she thought. he was _a lot_ in her life. she found that he was staring at her with slightly widened eyes. This made her heart jump and her inner-self squeal.

The three were at the side of the stage, waiting for Naruto to start the music from her keyboard.

the rest were trying to understand what the girls were going to do. They were a _girl band_ why are there not any instruments? The stage was clear from any objects, the curtain was closed. Karin had her eyes on Tenten most of the time. She wanted to see why their style was so different from hers just because theyre four.

_And now here is the S-H-I-T! Brought to you by: Moon Fan Productions_

The beat started, and the three girls walked with a bounce to the middle of the stage.

All:

_uh, oh oh uh ho ah uh_

_oh oh uh, huh_

Sakura:

_I see you looking at me_

_like I got somethings for you oh_

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were dancing on the stage (see: PussyCat Dolls : Sakura as Nicole, Ino as Carmit, Hinata as Melody and Tenten as Jessica) the crowd went wild as they finally got to see the girls Pussycat dolls style. Karin glared at the girls. they were good at dancing, not one of them slacking off. All of them have the same energy in the dance.

Sakura:

_And the way that you stare _

_dont you dare cuz im not about to_

_Give it all up to you_

_that there are somethings I wont do_

_and im not afraid to tell you _

_i dont ever want to leave you confused_

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten('s voice):

_The more you try _

_the less I bite and_

_I dont have to think it through_

_you know it im meant to_

_**I dont need a man**_

As they sung that line, Sakura smirked while singing at Sai _and_ Sasuke. While Ino was glaring in a cocky way at Shikamaru. (A/N: The girls are singing "I don't need a man" By: The Pussycat Dolls)

Sakura:

_to make it happen _

_I get up being free_

All:

_I dont need a man_

Hinata:

_to make me feel good_

_I get up do my thing_

All:

_I dont need a-_

Ino:

_**ring around my finger**_

_**to make me feel complete**_

Ino eyed Shikamaru as she sang her part. He stared at her left hand and his eyes narrowed when he found that his engagement ring was not on her finger anymore.

Sakura:

_so make me break it down_

_I can get up when you aint around oh!_

All:

_oh oh uh ho ah uh_

_oh oh uh, huh_

Tenten:

_Ooh..._

Karin had her eyes on Tenten when she sang her part. So far, all Karin's observed was that when they sang together, they sung different tones to make it one in harmony. She tried to concentrate on Tenten's voice and then one by one the girls' voice.

Sakura:

_You know I got my own life_

_and I bought everything thats in it_

_so if you wanna be with me_

_you got to get all your bling_

_to bring in_

Hinata:

_yeah..._

Sakura:

_I want a love thats for real_

_and without that_

_uh no deal_

Tenten:

_no_

Sakura:

_I dont need a hand_

_if it only wants to grab one thing_

Ino:

_Oh yeah..._

Sai and Sasuke were smirking while watching as Sakura lead the two other girls in dancing and singing. Sakura had a bright smile on her face as she danced and sung because the song was a joke for the two.

All:

_The more you try _

_the less I bite and_

_I dont have to think it through_

Tenten:

_oh_

All:

_you know it im meant to..._

_I dont need a man_

Sakura:

_to make it happen _

_I get up being free_

All:

_I dont need a man_

Hinata:

_to make me feel good_

_I get up do my thing_

All:

_I dont need a-_

Ino:

_ring around my finger_

_to make me feel complete_

Sakura:

_so make me break it down_

_I can get up when you aint around oh!_

Hinata:

_hey ay_

Tenten:

_hey ey_

Ino:

_hey ey_

Sakura:

hey...

Hinata:

_hey ay_

Tenten:

_hey ey_

Ino:

_hey ey_

All:

_hey..._

_let it go_

_let it go_

_let it go..._

Sakura stood on the side as she concentrated on singing her high parts on the song while Ino and Hinata kept dancing hotly to the beat as they sang. Karin, after watching and observing the S-H-I-T's style, got a plan on how to make her album better.

Sakura:

_let it go_

Ino, Tenten and Hinata:

_let it go_

_let it go_

_let it go..._

Sakura:

_yeah yieah..._

Ino, Tenten and Hinata:

_let it go_

_let it go_

_let it go..._

Sakura:

_no no no no..._

Ino, Tenten and Hinata:

_let it go_

_let it go_

_let it go..._

Sakura:

_let it go now baby!..._

Ino, Tenten and Hinata:

_I dont need uh, _

_I dont need a man I dont uh_

Hinata:

_I dont need a man to get me through_

_cuz im doing fine i feel brand new_

Sakura:

_Yeah yieah..._

Tenten:

_I dont need uh,_

_I dont need a man I dont uh_

Sakura:

_oh!_

Ino:

_I dont need a man to make it through_

_**cuz Im doing fine without you!**_

As Ino danced she pointed at Shikamaru, But her mind stopped for a while as she looked at her ex-boyfriend. She got it. She figured it out, she knew who Shikamaru's cling-on was. And she was not happy _at all_ of who it was. Because she knew if she did something about it, there would be some serious damage done.

Karin confusingly watched as Tenten got up from her seat and walked to the backstage. She looked at the stage and noticed that Hinata was gone too, so it was only Ino and Sakura on stage.

Sakura:

_oh!_

Sakura finished the song. Suddenly they heard a keyboard and soft drums start to play. Sakura and Ino, which were not startled at all, calmly took their headsets off and watched as the red curtains opened slowly, and revealed Hinata on the keyboard and Tenten on the drums.

Tenten and Hinata:

_Oh...oh oh..._

_Oh...oh oh..._

Ino and Sakura walked in front of the two microphone stands and gripped the mic, but did not separate the mic from the stand.

Ino:

_why dont we stay_

_why dont we stay in love oh_

The crowd went crazy as they chanted and cheered for their favorite girl band. The others, Temari, Kankurou, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai and Karin were surprised.

Tenten and Hinata:

_Oh...oh oh..._

_Oh...oh oh..._

Ino,Tenten and Hinata:

_baby, I stay in love with you_

Sakura:

_Dying inside 'cause I can't stand it_

_Make or break up_

_Can't take this madness_

_We don't even really know why_

_All I know is baby_

_I try and try so hard_

_To keep our love alive_

Sakura and Ino (on back up):

_If you don't know me at this point_

_Then I highly doubt you ever will_

_I really need you to give me_

_That unconditional love I used to feel_

Naruto chuckled in his seat, which made every one look at him curiously. naruto noticed the weird stares and shrugged " That's just like Sakura-chan. She never goes a performance without a sad song."

Sakura:

_It's a mistake if we just erase it_

_From our hearts and minds and I know_

_we said let go but_

All:

_but I kept on hangin on_

Sakura:

_Inside I know_

All:

_its over, your really gone_

Sakura:

_its killing me _

_cuz there aint nothing that I can do _

_baby_

All:

_I stay In love with you_

Sakura and Ino:

_And I keep on telling myself_

_That you'll come back around_

_And I try to front like "Oh well"_

_Each time you let me down_

Sakura:

_No matter what I do_

_But baby, baby_

All:

_**I stay In love with you**_

This is one of those things that Sasuke gets really frustrated about. Sakura always sings these sad songs, but he can never tell if she really means them. like this song for instance, "I stay in Love with you" does that mean that she still loves Sasuke? (A/N: The girls are now singing "I stay In love" By: Mariah Carey)

Tenten and Hinata:

_na na na na na na na na na_

Ino:

_why dont we stay_

_why dont we stay in love oh_

Tenten and Hinata:

_na na na na na na na na na_

All:

_baby, I stay In love with you_

Sakura:

_It cuts so deep it hurts _

_into my soul_

_my friends tell me _

_I ant the same no more_

_baby, we still need each other _

_when we stumble and fall_

_How we gonna act _

_like what we had aint nothing at all?_

Sakura and Ino:

_Hey, what I wanna do is_

_Ride shotgun next to you_

_With the top down like we used to_

_Hit the block_

_Proud in the SUV_

Sakura:

_We both know my heart is breaking _

_cant learn from our mistakes and_

_I cant last one moment alone_

_now go I know_

_we said let go but_

All:

_but I kept on hangin on_

Sakura:

_Inside I know_

All:

_its over, your really gone_

Sakura:

_its killing me _

_cuz there aint nothing that I can do _

_baby_

All:

_I stay In love with you_

The audience went wild as the girls finished. As Sakura walked toward her seat, he little boy came running to her telling her that some fan of hers stole her white t-shirt. Sora then handed his mother a black jacket. She soon found out later on, that the jacket was Sasuke's. _he still cares..._she thought as she covered herself with the warm jacket that belonged to her former boyfriend.

It was the boys next. the first song they sang was "Thunder" (By: Boys like girls) and they surprised everyone with their song " Fall for you" ( By: Secondhand Serenade). Everyone loved them. They had all the girls and women on their feet squealing, jumping, screaming, shouting, chanting and everything.

Karin sung "So What" (By: Pink) and "Keeps getting better" (By: Christina Aguilera)

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

" We did good huh?" Hinata said as she faced the girls. The guys were behind them. Naruto was struggling in carrying Sakura's keyboard, Shikamaru had his eyes glued to the floor just thinking, Neji had his protective eyes on Tenten, while Sasuke was having fun in talking to Sora which was riding on his back.

" yeah...we did do good..." Tenten replied. She was glad that they let her still be apart of it.

Ino dumbly nodded her head as she had her head bowed down with eyes stuck to the ground. Sakura at the time had her eyes astray...just looking at nothing in particular while her hands were wrapped around her Sasuke's-jacket self. She kept glancing at the jacket that she had on and her son with Sasuke...she had a lot on her mind too...

Shikamaru was thinking about if he made a big mistake in leaving Ino...

Ino was thinking about Shikamaru's cling-on and if she should confront either of them...

Sakura was thinking about what she should do...with _everything_

The ride home was quiet, except for the fact that Sora kept singing with his kid-accent

_appol bottom_

_jean jean_

_boots wit da furrrrrr..._

_got the whole club looking_

_at herrrrrrrrr_

_she hit the floor!_

_something you no!_

_something something low! low! low! low!!!!_

Then next thing you know he would start singing

_this is why im hot!_

_this is why im hot!_

_this is why!_

_this is why im hot!_

_im hot cuz im fly!_

_you aint cuz you not!_

_this is why!_

_this is why!_

_this is why im hot!_

Sakura couldnt help but look at her son with a look that said 'you-are-not-singing-that!'. Ino, Sakura and Sasuke laughed.

" God Sasuke..I leave my son with you for two days and you already got him to go ghetto!" Sakura joked. Sasuke and Ino laughed

They made it to Ino and Sakura's home. Ino carried the sleeping Sora inside, leaving his parents alone to talk to each other.

Sakura awkwardly took his jacket off and handed it to him.

"umm...thanks..."Sakura tried to give him a regular smile but it ended up looking like she was nervous.

" yeah..." he took it and stood there.

Neither knowing what to say...

Sasuke, breaking the awkward silence just said, " well..see you.." and he got in his car. But before her put his keys in the cognition, Sakura exhaled in defeat and stopped him.

" Sasuke! You can...ummm...you can stay with us...while you're still looking for a place to stay..." she said, while rubbing her shoulders. She was only wearing the black leather bra. for her top.

" nah, its fine...I could just stay with the dobe." He said cooly

Sakura, felt like an idiot standing outside in a leather bra,telling her ex to just stay in her house.

" Look, we both know that Naruto's place is a dump, and you, being a neat freak, hates it there. So you can just stay with us...Sora would really appreciate that..."

Sasuke looked at Sakura for any signs of unsureness and he saw none...so he agreed.

***~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~* ***~ -:-Always and Forever-:**- ~****~ -:-SaSuSaKu-:**- ~*

Sakura's POV

I let Sasuke stay here for...many reasons...because of what Sora wants for his birthday...because Sora wants Sasuke's company...because he stays with Naruto and _that_ my friend, really sucks. And for...for me. I...just I feel sad whenever I see him. I feel complete when im with him, but the fact that it isnt _us_ just makes me angry at myself. Because if I _did_ tell him the truth in high school, then maybe _we_ would be happy. We would be one happy family. It's just..like the other day, when he was here it made me at least _see_ what it would be like if things never changed. I like to pretend that we never broke up, I like to pretend that everything was ok. But things arent ok.

Believe me, I love Sora. But Sasuke...he was important to me too. I didnt have a family, but I had the girls and him. But now that he's gone...

I cooked dinner for us, spaghetti, I got jealous again. Sasuke and Sora were in the backyard, Sasuke was teaching him something about basketball. I coudnt help but stare at them, watch in awe as my son and his father were _bonding_.

Ino followed my gaze and put on a small smile. Then she shot her head in my direction as if something hit her.

" Oh my gosh! I forgot to tell you!" Ino shot at me

" I know...I know who Shika's cling is..." I said, because of course ino would notice it.

" Yeah..." Ino got sad again

"What should we do?" I asked her, while cutting hotdogs to put in the spaghetti sauce.

" Do _the_ shoot" ino said seriously

" Dude, you cant be serious...Im not doing it!" I exclaimed while putting the noodles in the boiling water to soften

" _Look_ You arent married, I have no boyfriend, you got a kid whose ok with it, I am single and have no kid _and_ we need the extra money...so why not?"

Ino was talking about that shoot that Victoria's Secret was asking us to do. It was..._sexy_. That's why I refused. But...why not right?

I half-hearted glared at her and sighed, " I'll think about it..." I said and she smiled

"Thanks" and she friendly kissed my cheek and walked off to the staircase

I opened the can of Hunts tomato sauce ad paste and put them in the pot next to the boiling noodles.

**That's good enough right? I got the next chapter in my head, so yeah...school is over for me so I got time. the next ff that ima update is Inbetween Wrong Feelings k? Its almost done anyway, so I might as well get it over with right? XD**

**did u guys hear abt the whole Chris Brown beat up Rihanna thing?! i mean what is up with that?! Its **_**Rihanna**_**! and its **_**Chris Brown!**_** I threw out the song "I hate that i love you" from my frickin Itunes cuz of it! and look^ that song is Ino and Shikamaru's in my story! it like jacked up my whole liking of the two! I cant even enjoy " I know what them girls like" by Sean Kingston, Ludachris **_**and**_** Chris Brown because of it! and then Rihanna gets a tattoo of a gun near her arm..as like what? protection?!**

_**Gahd**_**! What is up with the world?!**

**Then there's the whole changing of Jacob Black in Twilight! I **_**guess**_** he is kinda baby-faced but **_**still**_** its frickin **_**SharkBoy!**_** I like had a crush on Sharkboy when I was ten! then I had a crush on Cedric Diggory on HarryPotter! and my dream came true when the two crossed in one movie, and the movie was my fav book twilight!**

**then there's Dakota Fanning playing I think Leah in New Moon! But then that meant that she would be on New Moon through Breaking Dawn! unfair! but I guess shes ok...**

**then theres the whole selena gomez vs miley cirus! I vote selena! have u seen the pic in the magazine wen selena was all poised in clapping her hands while miley was sticking her tongue out?! and the movies! for pete's sake! how can you compete with "Cinderella (dance version) with selena and "The Hannah Montana Movie" ?!**

**then theres vanessa ann hudgens sending a nude pic of herself to drake from drake and josh! I mean, im already ashamed of being a filipino and **_**she**_** just had to make it worse!**

**then there that whole thing about half of the Nsync dudes are gay! JC is frickin cute! he **_**cant **_**be gay!!!**

**then Kirsten stewart going out with the dude from skyhigh! i mean what is this?! "Catch that kid" girl and "Skyhigh" dude?! **_**NO!**_** I want Rob Pattinson and Kirsten Stewart to go out! How can she not fall for him when theyre gonna make out in four movies on a row and have sex in breaking dawn?! hahaha jk i know they wont **_**really**_** have sex but **_**yeah...**_

**like i said...What is up with the World?!**

**-cammycutie (feeling like being weird again ^_~)**

**PS**

**I need love advice! who there in the world is willing to give a high school girl love advice? can u like...iono msg me? or anything! cuz i need someone who wont judge me and doesnt know anything abt me or **_**him**_** so yeah! pls i need help! T_T**


End file.
